Better Late than Never
by Ansacht
Summary: After five years of struggling to keep her feelings for Bella a secret, Alice finally decides to give herself a chance by going back to Forks, Washington. Alice/Bella femslash
1. Alice on the Run

**Alice on the Run**

_A/N:  
I'm more of a poet than a story writer really and well, this is my first EVER published story. Reviews would be great but try to be gentle…I'm tender. :D Anyways, this is a short story, it's four chapters, the last one being an epilogue. Depending on the reviews, I will decide whether I should continue posting up or not. If it sucks then well, I won't bother putting you guys in any more pain. Happy reading!!_

_-ANSACHT_

APOV:

Running.

I am running.

I had no desire to stop, no feeling of exhaustion, and no plan of action.

I felt free of the world yet carried the burden of my guilt.

Jasper did not go after me. He understood and he accepted. He could not deny the love I felt for someone else. It broke his heart but it devastated mine to know that I had caused it. I had done him great harm and he has forgiven me without hesitation. Oh Jasper.

LOVE. Such an emotionally packed word repeated itself in my head.

I thought I knew the feeling, I thought I understood the sacrifices but now I knew how much I lacked.

A familiar scent made me stop in my tracks.

EDWARD.

"Alice, don't." He simply said.

Don't? Don't? How could he ask her such a thing?? I was aware of how loud my thoughts were to him. He had his chance and now he has his mate. Why can't he just leave me be to find mine?

His voice answered my question out loud. "It has been five years, Alice. She will not want to remember. She will hate you because she hates me."

I looked at his face, seeing the flicker of guilt and pain reverberate in it before he composed himself.

"I did her wrong by leaving her because I knew I was not her mate. It was her blood that drew me to her, not love and for that I will forever be ashamed. I could not return to her to admit my wrong. I-I never loved her the way you did, Alice. She will hate you because of what I have done." His eyes were grave and I knew he was truly not in love with her. He was just concerned about his little sister.

"Edward. She deserves an explanation of what happened. Even if it comes from me. She deserves the truth about what happened between the two of you and she deserves to know how I feel. I can't live with myself if I don't try. I need to do this. I need to know if she-if she feels anything. I can't rest."

I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples.

I felt Edward wrap his arms around me. "If you need to do this, I can not stop you. I just thought I would try. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I know Edward but she is my everything as Katrina is yours."

Edward nodded and I ran. The wind made it feel like I was flying. I ran until I felt drops of rain on my face. I was assaulted with the familiar scent of wet grass and pulsing blood as I entered the woods. I growled as I recognized the demanding burn in the back of my throat.

I haven't fed in a week and the smell of humans camping close by made the monster inside growl in protest.

I ran far away from the temptation before climbing up a tree. I raised my nose to the air searching for anything other than human. At this point I could go for a grizzly bear. That should certainly make Emmett proud.

Ahhh. Deer, a small herd, was on its way straight to where I took refuge. I waited and soon enough the small herd appeared and I feasted.

"What do we have here boys? A LEECH!!"

I growled at the interruption and prepared for a fight but as soon as I saw who spoke, I straightened out and glanced at the boy carelessly.

JACOB.

"Hello pup. What do I owe this pleasure?" I spoke blankly, suddenly conscious of the herd of dead deer surrounding me.

Jacob only stared at me in shock. "Alice Cullen. I could say the same."

The others stared at Jacob in disbelief.

"You know this leech?" A boy I didn't recognize spoke up.

Jacob merely ignored the question and looked at Alice with hate filled eyes.

"If you are looking for Bella, you won't find her here. She's gone Alice. Your stupid brother broke her heart and a vampire named Victoria killed her as she tried to run away from Forks. She killed Bella and then burned her along with her truck. We tried to save her but we were only able to avenge her death by killing Victoria. You need to leave. You and the rest of the Cullens are no longer welcomed here."

I collapsed to the ground as dry sobs racked through my body at what he just revealed to me.

Bella is gone. She is gone. We left her to die. I should have come back. I should have done something. I should have…I…

"How long?" I managed to stutter.

"Only 6 months after you left." Jacob spoke calmly.

That explained why I could not find her in my visions. Why I could only see black when I conjured up her name. Oh Bella. If only you knew how much I did not want to leave.

With as much speed and energy as I could muster, I got up off the ground and started running. I ran to the house we used to occupy as a family. Where my last true memory of Bella resided.

I sat in my empty room and looked out at the numerous glass windows overlooking the forest. She had allowed me to throw that party for her. To put her in a dress, to give her presents, to show her how much I love her. I couldn't tell her but I showed her by throwing her such a perfect party.

It would have been perfect anyway. I sighed. I couldn't blame Jasper for this. It was Edward who was at fault for making rash decisions, for lying and looking for a way out.

Anger flared up in me. It was all his fault!! Oh Bella, it was all his fault you are gone.

I felt the monster in me growl as I jumped out the window and headed straight to the forest.


	2. Scent Memories

**Scent Memories**

APOV:

I found myself running again.

I was following the scent the monster laid out for me. I wanted revenge. I wanted Edward.

"Don't do this Alice. I don't want to fight you." I growled then launched myself towards the sound of Edward's voice.

I took him by the neck and threw him against the closest tree.

I could see in his eyes that he was not going to fight me and it just infuriated me even more.

"FIGHT ME!! DAMN IT!! FIGHT ME!!" I screamed at him in fury launching myself at him again.

He just blocked my advances. I let him see Jacob's hate filled eyes in my mind. I let him hear Jacob's voice when he told me my Bella was dead. He deserves the guilt. He deserves to go to whatever hell may be reserved for us.

He faltered and I landed my attacks mercilessly before I fell apart and collapsed on the ground. He groaned in pain as he rose to his feet.

"It's your fault Edward, you did this to her...you did this to me...you..." I sobbed hitting my fist on the ground.

I felt Edward walk towards me carefully.

"Don't Edward. Don't..." I begged as he put his arms around me, holding me close.

I don't know how long I spent dry sobbing with Edward's arms around me. The pain was just so unbearable and the memories were a constant reminder of how much I have lost. I had so much anger, so much regret yet so much confusion.

Edward lied to her. He hurt her but he is still my brother. He had warned me of getting hurt but he had no idea about Bella's death. He did not know the full consequences of his choice. He was a fool.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts of revenge. I could not hurt Edward. I could not deprive my family of a son or brother. I could not hurt them.

The burn in my throat demanded attention. I need to hunt. I need to get out of my head.

I got up weakly and unsteadily, pushing Edward to the side. I can feel him watching me warily, perhaps waiting for me to pounce on him again.

I looked at him and simply nodded. Like a true gentleman, he did not ask, he merely acknowledged and left me to myself.

I forced myself to sniff the air for prey. I had no will any more. I had no real reasons to live but I forced myself because my family needed an explanation. They needed a reason for my silence, for my pain. Edward could not give Bella the truth but I need to tell her story. They need to know what we have done to her.

I turned my head as I caught a whiff of a mountain lion nearby. I forced my mind to the hunt as I crouched down to stalk it and then pounce on it, feasting on its life. I need my strength to get back to my family. I need my strength to tell them the story that will cause me to relive the pain again.

Oh Bella. My eternity is forever damned. I'm sorry it took me this long to realize how much I love you. I'm sorry I am too late. I am sorry.

I screamed my desperation into the silence. The sound of a crazed animal screaming out at the loss of its mate.

"BELLA!!!!"

BPOV:

Jacob growled beside me as the scream tore through the night air.

"Alice." I turned, ready to run towards the sound.

Jacob put out his hand to stop me.

"Bella. She thinks you are dead. You asked me to lie to the Cullens if they ever came around sniffing for you so I did."

I looked at him hesitantly. "Technically Jacob, I am dead. It was only a small half lie." I smiled a crooked smile of defeat. "I wasn't ready to see any of them yet Jacob but she is in pain. I don't think I can handle the guilt of leaving Alice like this."

"I lied for you Bella. If you go to her, she will know. She will tell the others." He breathed in deeply and sighed. "I am not willing to lose you to this one too."

I looked at Jacob, shocked at what he implied. Alice was her best friend, she couldn't be…I couldn't stop my heart from fluttering at the thought. What was that?

"You call her name out in your sleep, Bella. You forgot Edward quickly but you never forgot Alice." Pain was evident in his eyes as he recalled this thoughtfully. I met his eyes with shock and confusion.

Alice? She was my sister, my best friend. If I wasn't with Edward, my time was spent with her. I looked at Jacob and started to walk towards the forest. He made a move to block me and I held up my hand to signal him to stop.

"I need to think Jacob. I will try not to get in trouble." I mumbled to him quietly as he nodded.

I started running leisurely with no destination in mind.

Could I really be in love with Alice? I rubbed my cheeks almost expecting a humanly blush to appear on my cold, dead skin.

I never considered myself to swing that way but this is the 21st century. That's not something to be ashamed of.

I slowed my run as I reached a clearing in the forest. It looked eerily destroyed, as if an epic battle had happened on the very spot. I raised my nose and sniffed the air.

I was assaulted by a disturbing yet familiar smell. EDWARD. His smell mingled with Alice's strawberry and chocolate scent. I shivered. They were here, maybe hours or days ago.

The thought of Edward left my mind as fast as it entered it. Alice lingered in my thoughts and her scent prevailed. I breathed in quickly trying to memorize her scent.

I felt my heart stir. I grinned at the memory of Alice at my 18th birthday over five years ago. She looked stunning standing beside Jasper in her simple yet elegant black dress.

I sighed. She was beautiful.

Wait.

My smile faded...Jasper. What about Jasper?

I heard a branch snap to my right as I quickly climbed up the closest tree.

My breath hitched.

ALICE

I berated myself for getting lost in thought. I thought Alice was long gone because I found the Cullen house empty, further assuring me that only Alice chose to return. I've been running for two days straight. She can't have been here all this time.

Alice stumbled around, weakly. She was looking straight at the tree I hid myself in.

"I can smell you. Bella…Please stay."

I almost fell out of the tree.

APOV:

I'm hallucinating. I was still devouring a grizzly bear when a non-human scent caught me. It was an uncanny yet familiar smell. It smelled like vanilla with a mix of lavender. Bella. It reminded her of Bella's scent but this also contained a hint of wood and forest greens.

I stumbled into a slight clearing, looking around and before I thought about what I was saying I whispered, "I can smell you. Bella….Please stay."

I crouched into a defensive crouch and released a light growl of warning as I heard a movement above me. Whoever it was moved too fast for me to follow, I was not at the top of my game. This can't be Bella. It couldn't be Bella. Bella is gone and whoever it was is not a human.

BPOV:

Alice looked around. I was too fast. I hesitated in my hiding spot behind a branch. If I had a heart beat, it would have sped up at the sight of her. Watching her stumble around confused and disheveled left me with a need to take her and hold her close to me. She was in pain. Did I cause all this?

I felt my heart break at the thought of hurting the beautiful pixie. I felt disgusted at myself. I can't let myself do what Edward had done to me.

My eyes widened at the sudden realization of what my thoughts, first subconsciously and now consciously, implies.

I love her.

I love Alice Cullen.

I felt all the memories coming back to me. She was no Edward. That's why I love her in the first place. She was there with me while he pushed me away. But why did she leave me?

After five years, why are you back Alice?

_A/N:_

_OH. My. Bella._  
_Hope you like the update....2 more chapters left!!_

_I forgot to put a disclaimer on the first chapter...oops. Don't sue me please!! I am a lowly restaurant manager with only enough money to live on.  
_

_-Ansacht_

**Disclaimer: It all belongs to the great Stephanie Meyer. I'm just a minion. :)**


	3. My Angel My Bella

**MY ANGEL. MY BELLA.**

_A/N: Thank you for all the awesome reviews!! I had the story all set and all written but you guys brought some things to my attention that I needed to address in this story so I decided to rewrite some of the chapters to reflect those changes in my thought process. This might turn out longer than the 4 chapters I intended, I haven't quite decided on that yet. We shall see. The section with the italics in the middle of the chapter is the vision of the past. _

_I think this is my weakest chapter. I just feel like it doesn't flow as well as it should. _

_Nonetheless, _

_Happy reading!!_

_-Ansacht  
_

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! Of course I would love to own Alice...and Bella...in bed...woops! Sorry. Stephanie Meyer is telling me to shut up now and get on with the story. Since she owns everything, I have to listen to her....  
**

APOV:

I heard my name whispered softly above me. I know that voice. Bella. It's Bella. I widened my range of hearing for another sound but after a moment all I heard was the sound of night. No voices, no movement, no Bella.

I laughed at myself out loud.

"Alice. You are going insane. Bella is gone." I chided myself miserably before I collapsed on the ground.

I felt my chest tighten as the dry sobs began again. If I could just cry to prove my love, I would cry rivers for you Bella.

BPOV:

I couldn't stand it. I just couldn't watch her suffer through this pain. I can't do this.

"Alice" I sighed lovingly as I revealed myself from the hidden branch.

Alice looked up bewildered. She got to her feet quickly and started backing away slowly.

I jumped from the branch to the ground and saw her eyes go wide in shock.

"Bella? What? Are you--what?" she mumbled incoherently.

I just stood where I had landed staring at her, waiting for her to regain herself before I smiled.

"Hello Alice. Welcome back."

APOV:

My breathe hitched when I first saw her and I mumbled some string of nonsense before I realized that I had stopped breathing altogether. We stood there just looking at each other as I recovered from the shock of seeing such a perfect being. When I finally gained my composure, the angel smiled at me.

Bella. My angel. My hallucination.

I laughed at myself miserably. "Not only am I hearing things. I am seeing things too. Way to go Alice, now you're also talking to yourself."

The angel looked at me with a mixture of confusion and amusement in her eyes. I waved my hand at her, "Go away pretty angel, you torture me so by taking the form of my Bella."

"Your Bella huh? Since when have I ever been yours?" The enigma spoke defiantly, a hint of anger lingering in the voice.

"How dare you judge me? I have always loved you Bella. I saw us together but when I saw how Edward was in love with you, I could not deny him and I couldn't hurt Jasper, so I settled for the next best thing. I settled on being your sister." I replied in anger. How dare this illusion speak to me like it knows what I have gone through the last five years?

Eyes of shock met mine. I breathed to calm myself, realizing again that I was getting angry at an illusion.

"I should have said something. Jasper understands and Edward is a fool. I should have never settled on anyone else but you. Now I am too late. I can not tell you how much I love you. Please leave me alone to be crazy and die." I dismissed the angelic form.

I turned to walk away when I head a growl. I saw that the face of the angel was gone. I saw a face that is no less beautiful but now full of terrifying fury.

"How dare you say you love me? You left me to die, you all did!! Perhaps Edward didn't love me enough that he felt the need to leave me but here you are claiming you have loved me all these years but you never, not once, check on me or come back!! I died Alice!! Victoria killed me!! Do you want to see how?"

I felt the shocking fury but I could not answer as I was engulfed in a terrifying vision of the past.

BPOV:

I was fighting for control. She was supposed to be my best friend, she could have been my lover but she just let the charades between Edward and I go on all those years ago. Now she confesses her love for me after all those years of being silent? The pain that gripped me at their departure snuck its way back into my chest. I felt alone then. It was a time where I needed her the most but she never came back. It was her anger and dismissal that stirred my fury. We could have been together, she saw it but she sacrificed me to her brother as if I was some hopeless lamb with no opinion or feelings on the matter.

To me, her sin was greater than Edward's. At least he tried to make it work. Alice just dismissed me. She threw away our chance.

I expanded my gift and projected my nightmare towards Alice's form, forcing her to see the pain Victoria has inflicted on me. I relived the nightmare for her to see what I have become:

_I am being watched. I shivered at the thought as I ran into the old and rusted truck. I gripped the steering wheel tight and closed my eyes, breathing in deeply before releasing it into a sigh. _

_I couldn't stay here anymore. I needed to get out. I had no plans but I had to get away. I inserted the key and felt the truck roar to life._

_"Going somewhere Bella?" I heard a menacing yet melodious voice beside me. _

_My eyes widened at the sight of Victoria outside my driver window. I hit the pedal, forcing my truck to jump out of Charlie's driveway and into the waiting road. I drove towards the Quileute reservation, hoping Jacob will be able to help. _

_The car was old, it was slow and I was on edge. I looked at my mirrors nervously as I drove. _

_A sudden flash of movement appeared on the road as I screamed, swerving to avoid it. The truck bounced towards the forest before suddenly stopping. When my eyes refocused, I saw a flash of red hair and knew I was done for.  
_

_VICTORIA. _

_She had her hands on the front of my truck, staring at me in fury._

_I screamed for help when she ripped the driver side door clean off its hinges. She grabbed me by the neck and threw me out of the car. I landed on my back on the grass, thankfully not breaking anything. I felt the fear grip me, keeping me pinned to the ground. Victoria laughed, walking slowly towards me.  
_

_"I was just going to kill you but I kind of enjoy seeing you in this much pain. Edward obviously doesn't love you and his other little coven-mates don't care about you. It hurts doesn't it Bella? To lose your mate? To lose the one you love?"_

_She knows. She knows I have no one to protect me. She smiled with such murderous intent. I screamed again for help, hoping that maybe Jacob can hear me._

_"You want to know why I want to kill you Bella? It's because you are human, you are able to forget this pain and move on. Well..."_

_She grabbed my neck again, forcing me to stand before leaning in, holding me close. I can hear her breathing in my ear her voice so dark as she said, "I want you to feel what I feel. I want you to know how it feels to carry the loss forever."_

_She bit down into my neck as I screamed in pain. The burn was excruciating, like a fire engulfing my insides. I felt the venom make its way towards my heart, the fire raging on._

_The last thing I remember is a wolf snarling in anger before pouncing on the red haired vampire then everything went black._

Alice and I collapsed on the ground at the same time, both reeling from the memory.

I saw Alice's horrified yet guilt written face as she screamed her apologies to me. I shook my head. She needed to know what happened and I continued the memory.

"The venom got to my heart and Jacob could do nothing for me. He killed Victoria and he brought me to an old abandoned shed in the woods where he watched over my change. I got thirsty but I was unlike other newborns. I was not driven by blood lust. I fed off animals because I could not live with the thought of murdering an innocent human. Later, Jacob helped me stage my own death. I watched my own funeral, Alice."

I saw guilt and confusion cross over Alice's features and I expanded my gift to her once again.

Alice's head was full of incoherent, racing thoughts but it was also full of questions. I sighed.

"I discovered my gift unintentionally. I accidentally projected the nightmare with Victoria into Jacob's head. He helped me learn to control it by practicing on him. I can hear thoughts and feel others' feelings as well as project my own thoughts and feelings. Unlike Edward and Jasper, I can choose to turn my gift off."

She nodded in understanding, "Can-can you hear me? Can you feel me?"

I nodded, feeling my gift stretch. She closed her eyes and began to recall some of her memories. It was like a movie of our relationship, as sisters and best friends. She showed me the last five years, the desperation she felt at Edward's decision to leave. The betrayal she encountered as Edward fell in love with Katrina, followed by the anger over his choice to throw me away for another. I felt the pain of her loss, saw the time she spent putting on a happy face for her family and suffering alone at being away from me. I saw her falling out with Jasper and felt the guilt she carried. I saw her indecision, her departing conversation with Edward. I felt her depression of finding out that I was dead. I felt the fury as she fought Edward.

The memories were alive. The last memory she shared was surrounded by the warm glow of love and hope, the memory of just moments ago, when she saw me alive again.

She opened her eyes, desperation apparent in her gaze.

"Bella. Please tell me this is real. Please tell me this is you. I love you so much and I can't survive forever if you are truly lost to me. Please Bella. Please..."

I had to hold her.

I could not block out her thoughts begging for forgiveness or the roller coaster of feelings she was projecting. I could not ignore Alice's effects on my heart, causing a storm of my own emotions to run wild.

She had confessed to me her love and I couldn't stop myself from reaching out and taking her into my arms.

Jacob was right. I love Alice Cullen. I love her with all that I am. It was her that I mourned losing, not Edward. It did not matter what she has done or what her family has done. I still love her and she loves me. Her feelings and her thoughts can not lie.

I wrapped my arms around her tightly as she sobbed quietly into my chest.

I whispered to her soothingly, "Oh Alice. I love you so much."


	4. Who let the dogs out?

**Who's let the dogs out?  
**

_A/N:_

_Soooooo, due to some very interesting ideas. I have decided to extend this story from its original four chapters. I will add on as I see fit and address the necessary things you guys may point out while reading. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. It is short, its sort of a filler but I wanted to give you guys an update since the next chapter is going to take a little longer to write. I have a business review for my restaurant coming up so I gotta focus on doing the paperwork required for that but I promise that the story will continue. _

_Thanks for all the great reviews....they are certainly ego boosters.....by the end of this story, my body might not be able to support my giant head. :)  
_

_I hope you guys enjoy it!_

_-Ansacht_

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer won't let me have Bella or Alice but she is letting me play in the woods with them. :)**

APOV:

I don't know how long Bella held me. I don't care.

For however long it was, neither of us spoke. It was a comfortable silence between us. The sound of the forest was the most prevalent sound. I closed my eyes and leaned in closer.

Bella's arms tightened around me then she slowly released me. I whimpered in response.

"Alice…" I saw her take a step back, leaving about 10 feet of space between us.

"Bella? What's wrong?" I held her eyes in question.

"I'm not the same, Alice. There is so much more things that have happened…"

A twig snapped loudly. It was close to us and I turned crouching defensively towards the sound of heavy footsteps that followed.

"Alice. I told you that you are no longer welcomed here." Jacob growled in anger as he emerged into the clearing. Four boys flanked him, two on the left and two on the right, all in a crouch awaiting Jacob's orders.

"Wait! Jacob! She was.."

"I DON'T CARE BELLA!!" Jacob interrupted Bella's explanation in fury. "I told you NOT to go to her! I have put my life and my tribe in danger for you!! I let a leech live amongst the tribe I am protecting. Did you think it was so easy for me to persuade the Elders that you are different?!? I put myself on the line for you and you betrayed me and you betrayed the people that took care of you!!"

His words seemed to hang in the air. A look of hurt crossed Bella's face.

"Bella…" I whispered softly, moving towards my love.

"Stay away from her Alice. You and your family caused all of this."

I walked toward Bella even after hearing Jacob's warnings. I could see Bella shaking her head at me.

I left her once, I was not going to leave her side again.

"NO!!" Bella shrieked as the four wolves flanking Jacob leaped towards me changing in mid-air.

I heard a deep growl from Bella before I closed my eyes and flinched, waiting for the pain.

Nothing.

I opened my eyes and saw Jacob's eyes wide and the four other wolves backing up slowly.

I turned my eyes towards Bella.

I gasped in disbelief.

BPOV:

Alice's gasp brought me back to the situation before me.

"Bella?" She stared into my eyes. I nodded my head, answering her question.

Everyone around me stared, fear, confusion and questions filled their hearts and their heads.

Jacob composed himself and then changed to his wolf form before he stared straight into my eyes with his chest held high.

"Bella? Bella? Can you hear me?" His voice appeared in my head.

I growled my response at him.

"Why did you not tell me Bella?" His voice once again invading my head.

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Alice's frustrated voice interrupted our little conversation.

Jacob took a step towards Alice and I put myself in front of her and growled at Jacob.

"Bella. Stand down. As your Alpha, I order you to stand down."

I growled at him defiantly. "I am different Jacob. I am my own Alpha. You or any one of your pack touch her and I will kill you. It doesn't have to be this way Jacob. We don't have to fight but I love her and I will do whatever I need to do to protect her."

Jacob faltered and stepped back. The four other wolves flanked him again on both sides. They seemed lost in conversation, soft whimpers and small growls being exchanged.

"How can she hear you if you are not her Alpha?" One of the wolves said.

"How did she do that? I thought she was a vampire!" Another wolf questioned.

"Wait…can she hear us now?" The smallest of the wolves spoke up and they all turned to look at Bella.

Bella-wolf snorted. "YES" she spoke loudly in their heads as they all growled at the intrusion.

Jacob commanded them all to change back into their human forms. "You too, Bella. We need the full story."

"I'm sorry but I don't speak WOLF. Someone better start telling me what the hell is going on here or…"

Her voice trailed off. I felt her watching me change back into my human form.

I didn't exactly plan for the wolf to come out so I didn't really have extra clothes to change into.

Alice growled a warning at the pack,

Making it clear that they need to high tail it into the woods to change back into their human form.

Only she gets to see this Bella.

"I'm going to get you some stuff really quickly. Just wait for me."

I nodded at Alice, covering myself with leaves and whatever else I could find.

"If you mutts come out of those woods before I tell you she is ready. I will put you on the immortal endangered list." Alice threatened. "AND NO PEEKING!! I will see it before you do it!! You do not want to bet against me!!"

The wolves can be heard laughing as Alice ran out of the woods.


	5. Betrayal

**Betrayal**

_A/N: _

_Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are awesome!! Thanks xXxZellyxXx for guessing a little early on than everyone else. We seem to be on the same wave length. :) _

_Still got tons to do for work. I will try to have Chapter VI up as soon as I can._

_-Ansacht_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephanie Meyer owns everything. She even owns me. **

APOV:

I heard the werewolves laugh at my threats but I know they don't plan on messing with me.

I raised my nose to the air, hoping to get a whiff of human scent. If there are any humans in the woods, they will have camping gear and clothes at their disposal.

The wind blew a delicious scent from my left mixed with the scent of fire and ash. I moved towards the scent quickly yet quietly, hoping that the family were busy elsewhere. I reached the edge of their little camp, sighing in relief that there was no one in sight. There were 3 tents, I assumed one for the parents and one for each person. I headed straight for the pink tent, hoping to find at least a shirt, a hoodie, and some sweatpants.

A sleeping bag lay on the right side of the tent and a big bag was on the left. I went towards the bag and opened it.

Bingo! I pulled out a George Mason University hoodie, a green t-shirt that was exactly Bella's size and grey sweatpants. I also found a towel to cover Bella up as she changed. That should keep the wolves at bay.

Not feeling comfortable enough to borrow some lingerie, I decided Bella will just have to go commando until we get her some of her own clothes. I smiled at the thought.

I zipped the bag back up and ran back towards the clearing where Bella and the mutts waited.

BPOV:

Alice threw the clothes at me as soon as she came into the clearing. She then pulled out a towel to block me from the wolves as I change. Smart girl.

I smiled at her in thanks before I realized that in order for her to hold the towel up to block me from the wolves, she had to face me.

Her eyes went wide as she reached the same conclusion. Alice gave me a little smirk before closing her eyes.

"I won't peek, Bella. I promise." She sweetly whispered.

Trusting Alice came so easily.

I looked at the clothes she had flung at me. I seem to be missing….

"Uh, Alice…you forgot to get me some underwear and a bra…"

She smiled before answering, never opening her eyes, "Looks like you go commando today."

The wolves erupted in laughter as I shot Alice a death glare.

I changed quickly.

"Ok. I'm ready." I signaled everyone to come closer.

Alice laid the towel on the ground and sat on it and the wolves made their way towards me, ready to hear my little story.

APOV:

Despite looking like a walking George Mason University advertisement, Bella looked gorgeous in her hoodie and sweatpants ensemble.

I watched as she paced back and forth. I'm guessing she is trying to figure out how to start her little story. She was mesmerizing even in a state of contemplation. Her forehead was wrinkled in concentration and she was just so cute and…

"Bella. Stop." Jacob growled in frustration, interrupting my thoughts.

Bella stops and meets my eyes. I nodded in encouragement.

I love this woman, it doesn't matter what she is or what she has become. I love her too much now.

"I'm a shape-shifter….and….I can communicate effectively in whatever shape I become." She revealed hesitantly.

Bella's eyes searched the faces of the others for a response. Jacob seemed a little fazed. Bella began to pace again as she told the story.

"I only found out about 6 months ago. It started with weird dreams where I saw things in the eyes of someone, well, in the eyes of something else. In my dreams I felt very much like an animal, running on instincts. My thoughts were focused on one idea, the idea of survival at all cost. It's similar to the vampire instincts I already have but its much more primitive."

"How come you never told me??" Jacob whined. I rolled my eyes.

"I thought they were just dreams at first. I didn't realize how real they were until I started waking up in the forest. Naked."

Naked? I smiled. Wait, what? Naked?

"We would have known. We run around these forests all the time." One of Jacob's pack mates voiced out.

"You wouldn't have smelled me or seen me. I would have been a forest animal in every way, shape, form and scent. The only thing I know is that I can change at will or when I am extremely upset. My shape is limited to the type of animals I have touched. That pretty much narrows it down to werewolves, deer, bears, and mountain lions. Those are the types of animals I have hunted and had contact with."

"How do you explain being able to hear the pack yet not having to succumb to Alpha's orders?" Jacob questioned.

"I thought about that a little while we were waiting for Alice. Whatever I was during my supposed dream change, I heard some sort of voice or form of communication in my head. I was a deer one night and in some way of form, without voices or words, they were able to effectively communicate with me their animalistic need to run in a pack away from a mountain lion that had been stalking them. I can communicate with whatever animal or shape I become but I am not bound by their rules or instincts. I can do as I please."

She has to be one of the most powerful vampires I have ever met. So many powers held by one vampire is unheard of. I just hope the Volturis don't get wind of her. They can get a little power-selfish.

I thought about Bella's numerous talents. She can read minds and emotions as well as project them. She has a protective mind shield and amazing self control. She is a shape-shifter. God, this woman is amazing.

"You should have told me as soon as you realized, Bella. I can't defend you from the tribe when I don't know what's going on!" Jacob pointed out matter-of-factly.

"You're not my keeper Jacob. I am aware of how much you defend me but as you have already pointed out earlier, I am just a leech with some added on powers. I'm an outsider in the tribe and your people already look at me with skepticism. I'm the biggest threat to them right now, no matter how close you and I are as friends. They will always see me as the threat. Adding another power to my record will make them fear me more and it will cause more unrest. I am leaving with Alice."

I gasped at what she said and Bella turned her head to me.

"If that's okay with you Alice." She said to me.

"Okay? Of course that's okay Bella." Is she crazy? Why would I refuse her??

Jacob bellowed, "You would leave the person that saved you?"

I growled at his desperate accusation. Bella put her hand up and she looked at me. She had to do this but I knew it wasn't easy. Jacob meant a lot to her and I owe him a lot for taking care of her. I sighed and met Bella's eyes before meeting Jacob's eyes. I nodded to him.

"Let's go puppies. Time to let mommy and daddy talk." I motioned for the four other wolves to follow me out of the clearing. They began to growl at me in protest. Suddenly their protest were cut off as they began to follow me in silence.

My only guess is that Jacob commanded them to go.

BPOV:

I looked at him compassionately.

I reached out and held Jacob's hand. I winced at the heat. We were fire and ice.

I sighed and looked him in the eyes. His eyes were so full of pain. I spoke to him with sorrow creeping into my voice.

"If you love me truly Jacob, you would let me go. For the sake of your tribe, for the sake of your position as the Alpha, you would make the sacrifice. I can't let you fight your own people for my sake anymore. Jacob, I love you…you're my best friend, you saved me, you looked after me, and you were there for me when I needed you. It was all at your own expense but I can not give you what you want from me. I love Alice."

Jacob shuddered and I squeezed his hand. I knew how he was. He had to be big and strong for his tribe and his pack. He was too young to carry this burden but he carried it because he was obligated to, it was in his blood to lead.

"You're right, it is a betrayal. I betrayed you because I can not give you the one thing you ask for in return. I'm sorry Jacob." I whispered, broken. I was hurting him and I can't help it.

Jacob shuddered again and looked down to the ground before he whispered in a hoarse voice,

"I made a mistake. I said I couldn't lose you to this one too but in truth, I can not lose what I never had Bella. I will always love you but you're right, I can't run from my responsibilities, neither can I deny you happiness and love, even if it is not with me. Goodbye Bella."

He brought me in for a hug and I caught his eyes as he let go. Tears were trapped there and he fought hard to keep them from flooding out.

He ran out of the clearing suddenly, leaving me alone, defeated yet freed.

In all our years as friends, that was the first time Jacob Black has ever shown me his tears.


	6. Piccola Bella

_A/N: Sorry it took forever to get this up. At first I couldn't figure out what to do next so I had to do some thinking but when I finally figured out what to do with the story, I had to get some paperwork done for a business review for my job and that took FOREVER._

_My business review went well but I have been exhausted because not only was it a review but it was also supposed to be a planning session for the first two quarters of next year so I had to do a bunch of things to facilitate the changes that had to be set in place for the plans of the coming year. Be it to say, I have been absolutely exhausted!!_

_I finally got this done tonight and had the girlie read over it to make sure it sounded okay. Anyways, I feel like this is a filler chapter where I kind of had to stick in some necessary information to set up for Bella's reunion with the rest of the Cullens and the next set of complications in Bellice land. _

_Anyways, happy reading!_

_-Ansacht_

**Disclaimer:** Sometimes I wish I was Stephanie Meyer's kid so then I could claim Alice and Bella and the world of Twilight as mine by familial right. Mi casa es su casa thing, ya know? :D

**PICCOLA BELLA**

**Alice POV:**

Jacob's four pack mates were play fighting in their wolf forms, rolling around on the ground and egging each other on. What are we like 12?

I was standing about 20 feet away from them, trying not to eavesdrop on Bella and Jacob's conversation. I trust her and she has chosen to trust me enough by even just giving me the time of day. How can I even forget that she is giving me a chance to love her?

A loud commanding growl startled me out of my thoughts as Jacob came out of the clearing at a run in his wolf form. The pack stopped their play fighting and followed behind him immediately, leaving me alone without even looking back.

I walked slowly back towards the clearing where Bella must be waiting for me.

"Bella?" I called out softly.

An unmistakable howl split through the air. Jacob? Did he do something to Bella? Is that why he left so quickly without even a glance at me?

I ran to the clearing, panicking.

"Bella? Bella? Please, where are you?" I called out quickly. I can't lose her again. If Jacob hurt her, I will kill him.

"A-Alice?" A small voice called out.

A small child looked at me with wide brown eyes. The child looked to be about 8 or 9 years old, her brown hair cascaded down her shoulder. I kept myself 5 feet away from her because the child was bathed in sunlight. I couldn't risk the exposure.

Where did this kid come from? How did she get here? Where's Bella? I looked around.

The child is human, I can smell the appetizing taste of blood running through her veins. The child's face were tear streaked as if she has been crying for days. Poor thing. Was she lost?

I noticed her clothes, they were way too baggy and looked to be made for adults. It's a green George Mason hoodie, wait….that's Bella's hoodie. Did Bella see this child and gone off to get some help??

"Hi. Did you see my friend here? Her name is Bella, did she go off and get some help?" I smiled sweetly at the cute child.

"Alice, it's me." The voice was more mature than I had ever heard an 8 year old ever say.

I looked at the child confused. The child got up to try get to me and she tripped ungracefully on her baggy clothing. I caught her quickly and realized that I was now in the sun, sparkling. I moved us quickly out of the sun's way before I smiled at the girl hoping she missed the shiny show.

"What's that little one? I'm sure we can figure out where your mommy and your…."

Realization hit me like a ton of bricks. The hair, the eyes, the tripping, BELLA??

"Oh my God. Bella? What happened? How did you…? What happened…??" I sputtered.

"I don't know Alice. I felt kind of bad about Jacob and I hurt so much when he ran off and I just kind of curled up on the ground and bam!" I couldn't help but smile at the cute innocent face explaining the situation in such a mature voice.

I laughed, despite myself. She was just so darn adorable!!

"Alice!! This is serious!! I don't know how to change back!!" She whined in such a high pitch voice.

"Are you going to throw a temper tantrum now??" I couldn't help but say.

"Funny Alice. Funny." Her voice took on a very deadly mature and serious tone.

I straightened up quickly and apologized. Bella is powerful and I don't want to cross that.

"I'm sorry. I'm good now. I'm sorry."

Little Bella glared at me.

"What is this about not changing back?? I thought you could do this stuff at will. Most intriguing, why do you smell like a human??" I took in another deep breathe, knowing that I couldn't even risk losing control….but she smells so appetizing. Stop it Alice! This is Bella.

Bella took a step back with uncertainty.

"Alice. I become whoever I turn into but this has never happened to me before." Bella walked back into the sunlight as she talked.

I gasped. She wasn't sparkling. Wait…why was she not sparkling?? She's really turned human…an 8 year old human. I couldn't help but groan.

"Bella, I am old but now you're making me look like a pedophile!!"

She smiled at me.

"Maybe Carlisle will know??" She suggested. I love her. She is absolutely brilliant.

I pulled out my cell phone, surprised that it still had batteries. I hit the speed dial for Carlisle.

"Hello? Alice?" I heard Carlisle's worried voice on the other end.

"Carlisle. Hey. I've got a problem. A little problem." I felt Bella's glare as I said little. I smiled.

"What is it Alice? Are you hurt? Edward told me about Bella. I'm sorry." He said in a sad fatherly tone.

"I'm fine, Carlisle. Bella is here with me but we have a problem."

"Alive? What happened? Let me speak to her." Carlisle sounded unbelieving.

I extended the phone to Bella and she grabbed it with her little cute hands. I smiled. She was just adorable.

"I'm glad you think I am adorable." She glared at me before putting the phone to her ear. "Hello Carlisle."

She paused. "No, my voice didn't get higher when I turned into a vampire. It's really me Carlisle….except I am the 8 year old version. I don't know. Can we just talk face to face so you can see what I mean? Ok. I'll tell Alice."

She paused. "Ok, see you soon Carlisle. Oh, please don't tell anyone else about me. I'm just not sure I want to see everyone yet. At least not while I am in this form anyway."

I heard Carlisle agree and say goodbye.

"Well, let's go little one." I go towards her to pick her up and she shakes her head.

"Don't ever call me that again Alice or you'll get it when I get my true form back." She pouted at me. She's so cute.

I go to her again to pick her up but she wouldn't let me.

"Bella, I have to pick you up in order for us to get anywhere. You can't run like a vampire since you've turned human on me, not to mention you're an 8 year old. Just get on my back." I demanded from her urgently.

"No. We'll just take a car or something."

She can be really stubborn.

"That takes too long Bella. Being a vampire spoiled you. You didn't mind riding on Edward's back before and you were pretty much an adult then. Come on, please!" I gave her the best pout I can muster.

She faltered then opened her arms to me. I picked her up and put her on my back. I win.

"I LET you win. You're lucky I love you." She said, amusement in her little voice.

Damn. I keep forgetting about her mind reading thing. She giggled. Damn, she heard me. How is she doing that when she's human??

I felt Bella shrug. Guess we'll find out.

A ray of sun hit us and I just let my skin sparkle. I felt Bella tighten her grip around me.

A figure of a man flickered into view on my right. I blinked and the figure was gone. What was that?

"Alice. What's wrong? Who is it?" Bella asked in a worried voice.

"Nothing. I thought I saw something. Let's go."

I held on to Bella gently yet securely and bolted out of the clearing.

I tried to clear my mind as I ran but I kept thinking about that figure.

Who was that??

A snore broke through my thoughts. Little Bella seems to be taking a nap on my back. I looked up at the sky, well, it's afternoon. I'm glad she's taking a nap, I really don't want a cranky child for the rest of the run. I smiled as she mumbled out my name in her sleep.

I'm glad you still dream of me my Bella.

_A/N: OMG!! Who was that???? _

_I hope you liked it. I know it wasn't eventful but I promise the coming chapters will be. :) Reviews would be nice, I always want to know theories and I sometimes like to get ideas as to where this story could go. I partly write this for me but mostly it's for all of you and I really do appreciate your patience and I read EVERY review and I take all suggestions and theories into serious considerations. I just wanted all of you to know that I am listening!! Thanks for reading!!_

_-Ansacht_

_PS: PICCOLA BELLA = LITTLE BELLA :D  
_


	7. The Trip Home

**The Trip Home**

_A/N: _

_I know I haven't updated in a while. I run a restaurant and there has been so much to do with the year ending and such. We got hit with a snowstorm today and I took it as Mother Nature giving me time to write this chapter. It is the longest chapter I have yet and I pretty much think its a necessary filler chapter before stuff goes down for real. I had to get Bella back with the rest of the Cullens before I can have anything substantial really happen. Happy reading!_

_-Ansacht  
_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my imagination. :)**

APOV:

Bella slept through most of the trip. I ran as quickly and as gently as I could so as not to bother her sleep. Her deep breathing seemed content enough but about half way through the trip, I had a vision of light rain about to come upon us.

I sought out the nearest town and checked into the most decent hotel I can get us into. The man behind the check-in counter eyed my current state of disheveled clothing and the sleeping Bella in my arms before handing me the key. I smiled, hoping to dazzle him enough to make sure he doesn't cause us any trouble. He only managed to mumble a goodbye in surprise as I walked away with Bella in my arms.

I found our room soon enough, it was at the back corner of the hotel, quiet and peaceful and close to the back door. It was perfect.

I held Bella on one arm as I pulled the blankets and cover off the bed with the other. I placed her on top and covered her and tucked her in. She moaned and snuggled a little into the blankets. I smiled, she is so cute. I leaned in and kissed her on the nose.

The smell of her pulsing blood hit me. I kept telling myself that it is not real, she is a shape-shifting vampire. I sighed.

I need to hunt.

I found a piece of paper and a pen on the bedside table and wrote Bella a quick note about needing to go hunt. I won't take long.

I looked at her sleeping form.

Sleep my Bella.

BPOV:

The sudden sound of a slamming door woke me up. I looked around at the dark room. Why can't I see anything?? I fumbled towards the side of the bed, there has to be a lamp somewhere.

I groaned. I'm an 8 year old with the mind of a 23 year old vampire. Ugh. I crawled to the side of the bed and finally found the lamp and with my little fingers managed to turn it on.

Where is Alice? I looked around the room fearfully. Did she leave me here?

I screamed in surprise as the door to the room suddenly opened. Alice entered, confusion and surprise on her face.

"Alice!! God, you scared the crap out of me!! Where have you been?"

She went to the bedside and picked up a note I didn't see. "I had to hunt. I left you a note."

"I'm sorry. You just scared me. I didn't know if you left me again." I reached out to her.

"Oh Bella. I promise I will never leave you ever again." She held me close. "We're going to stay here overnight and we'll leave early tomorrow. We should be home by the afternoon."

I let her go when I realized I had to go to the bathroom. I haven't had to do that since I was human five years ago. Ugh.

"Alice. I need a human moment." I smiled at what I just said.

Nostalgia showed in her face then her eyes suddenly lit up.

"Hey wait! I got you some stuff. Granted, only Walmart was open this late but I managed to snag you some cute clothes…and look….PAJAMAS!!"

She pulled out an outfit for herself and an outfit for me and laid them out on the side chair before pulling out a set of pajamas for herself and throwing a set to me. My little hands managed to catch them and she smiled her dazzling smile again.

I stumbled to the bathroom to change and do my business and I returned to an already pajama-clad Alice squealing at how cute I look. I rolled my eyes before getting into the bed. She followed and we snuggled close.

"What am I going to say when we get there?"

APOV:

I heard the worry in her small voice. My little Bella was scared and nervous.

"It's just family. I don't think they will recognize you little one." I whispered to her with assurance.

"I don't know Alice. I am human again, I can't protect myself. I'm going into a house full of vampires and I am a child!"

She sounded so frustrated.

"The house full of vampires never bothered you before Bella. It's just family. Look, if it makes you feel better, I can tell them that I found you in the woods and your family left you. I came home to have Carlisle help me find your real family. We don't have to tell them who you are if you don't want to. At least until we get you back to your vampire self"

She looked thoughtful then nodded her agreement to the new plan. "I want to stay as Isabella."

I nodded an okay. "Get some rest Bella, we have to get up early."

A grumble caught my attention. Bella smiled at me in apology.

I should be the one apologizing, I forgot to feed her. I went to the chair where the clothes and the Walmart bag were laying. I pulled out a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and handed it to her. I was glad I thought to pick that up from the vending machine on the way in. It was intended for breakfast but what the heck.

"I'm sorry. I'm rusty with the taking care of human duties." I apologized and watched her scarf the sandwich down, getting peanut butter on the side of her mouth. I pulled out a napkin from the bag and wiped her mouth for her as she protested.

"I could have done that!! I am not a child Alice!" This only made me giggle and she huffed as she realized what she just said.

"Don't say anything." She mumbled as she drank some water from the bottle I just handed her.

I smiled before getting into the bed and pulling her close.

I felt her snuggle in closer and we remained quiet and comfortable. When her breathing became constant and sleep had taken her, I wiggled out of her embrace and walked towards the bathroom.

I called Carlisle and alerted him of the new scheme to keep Bella's identity a secret. He agreed but expressed his hope that Bella will soon allow the family to know who she is in her own time. I told him to expect us to arrive sometime in the afternoon before hanging up and getting back into bed with the sleeping child.

As much as I hate the idea of Bella being turned into a human child and bringing her into a house full of vampires, I couldn't help loving the idea that she is mine and I am given the chance to take care of her at her fragile state.

I knew how Edward felt when he worried about Bella's fragile humanity five years ago but my responsibility is ten fold because not only is she human but she is a child.

She is my responsibility now because she is mine.

The Next Morning:

BPOV:

Alice woke me up early. I grumbled as I got up out of bed and looked at the perfection in front of me. She was of course all set and ready with a casual outfit of jeans and an adorable sweater over a cute light pink shirt.

She had my clothes laid out for me on the chair and she handed me a towel as I made my way into the bathroom to shower.

It didn't take me too long to get all ready and she held my hand as we made our way to the hotel's front office to give up our key. They had a continental breakfast set up and I had a couple of donuts and orange juice. The food tasted wonderful and I found that I have missed the different tastes that humans had the privilege to experience. Alice sat silently and was intently watching me enjoy every morsel I could get my hands on. I was about to reach for some coffee when I felt the stare of the man behind the counter on me and Alice.

Oops. I forgot I was an eight year old child. Alice seemed to have suddenly gotten to the same conclusion and picked me up and scolded me like a mother would a child about not being allowed to have coffee. I huffed at her and she winked at me.

She held my hand as we walked out of there quickly heading towards the woods. As soon as we stepped into the woods, Alice picked me up and put me on her back then broke out into a run. I closed my eyes as my human stomach churned.

Ugh.

APOV:

Bella was silent the whole entire run. I can feel her heart beating faster than usual. She was getting nervous or sick. I hope she doesn't throw up on me.

I stopped as we hit a clearing. It was the beginning of our property and the house was visible.

I heard Bella gasp at the beauty of the house. It gave the admirer the feel of a log cabin, a really big log cabin.

I put her down and held her hand in mine as we walked the rest of the way. As we got closer, the log cabin got bigger. It was a two story log cabin with the best comforts money could buy. Esme did not spare anything when it comes to her home. She was not being conceited, ever since Bella's first visit, it was as if she was making sure that the house was ready for any humans that may visit or even stay overnight.

I heard Bella let out a breath of approval at the beauty of the house up close.

"Are you ready? They will be at the front door to greet us in about a minute."

I met her eyes and saw the fear there. I picked her up in my arms and she buried her face in my shoulder, as if to hide. I gave her a light squeeze before walking towards the door as my family slowly filed out to greet us.

BPOV:

"Alice! Welcome home!" I heard Esme say lovingly. "And who is this with you?"

I felt Alice put me down in front of a smiling Esme.

Esme must have felt my unease because she got down to my level and spoke to me softly.

"Hello. My name is Esme. What is your name sweetheart?"

I dropped my eyes and mumbled out my name. "Isabella" I then met her eyes, seeing if she recognizes me.

Esme gasped and looked at me confused. Carlisle put his hand on her arm and nodded to her. Esme smiled and grabbed my hands and led me inside gently.

"Well Isabella. Welcome to my home."

I saw that Alice was giving Rosalie and Emmett a hug before going to Carlisle's side, hugging him tightly.

We all moved the reunion to the living room. Rose and Emmett sat on the loveseat. I let go of Esme's hand and ran to Alice. Carlisle chose to sit on the couch and Esme joined him. Alice sat on a comfy recliner across from Rose and Emmett's loveseat and I jumped on her lap. Where was Edward and Jasper?

Alice's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Everyone. This is Isabella. I found her in the woods alone, I think her family may have gotten lost somehow. I can't seem to see her future and I tried to ask some of the locals but they don't know the child or her family. I came home to see if we can help her find her family."

"You poor thing." I heard Rosalie say. I gasped.

I had my gift turned off out of respect. I had vowed to myself to only use it when necessary but at this point, my curiosity took the reins and I directed it at Rosalie.

I felt her need to protect me and to help me. Her thoughts were mean but mostly directed to my supposed parents who were stupid enough to leave me. She was questioning why a parent could forget their child.

Her anger was beginning to affect me so I had to turn my gift off to remain in control.

"Isabella?" Alice looked at me with a worried expression.

"Y-yes Auntie Alice?" She smirked at my label.

"This is my family, we are here to help." She began to introduce the family and pointed to them by name.

"That is Rosalie, Emmett, you've met Esme, and that over there is Carlisle."

Carlisle smiled at me with a genuine smile and as if to answer the question in my mind he spoke of Jasper and Edward.

"My son, Edward will be back in a couple days with his mate Katrina and my other son Jasper is currently traveling, we are unsure when you will be able to meet him Isabella but I am sure he will love you."

Katrina? He has a mate? I looked at Alice with questions in my eyes. She just nodded at me quietly.

I had to take a quick emotional and mental survey of the room for my own sanity. I turned my gift on and directed it at Carlisle.

I felt his concern and his love and I heard the gears in his head turning, trying to figure out why I had remained in this state. I heard him make a mental note to talk to me tonight when the rest of the family goes hunting.

I then directed it toward Esme. She figured it out. She was happy for my return but she was worried for me. I smiled at hearing her plans to use the kitchen and cook food for me.

I skipped Rose because I can see she is still in the same state as earlier and went directly to Emmett. He was confused. He was also suspicious but what gave me a red flag was his thoughts. He was comparing me to his last memory of me on my 18th birthday.

Uh-oh. He is big but he isn't stupid. Emmett was on his way to figuring out who I really am. I gripped Alice's hand as tight as I could and I felt her concern grow in waves. I sent her a mental warning about Emmett's suspicion and she jumped visibly in her chair. Ooops. I should have knocked first.

"I think Isabella needs some rest. It's been a long trip."

I yawned to make her statement believable. The family nodded and she picked me up, making her way up the stairs to what I assume to be her room. Carlisle called after her quickly and told her that the family is going out, he insisted she go with them and he will stay to watch Isabella. Alice looked uncertain and I squeezed her hands in assurance. She nodded to Carlisle and she put me gently on the bed.

"Carlisle wants to talk to me Alice. It's ok. You need to talk to Emmett." She still looked uncertain. She's been oddly quiet during the whole time. Her thought were blocked and her emotions were stoic, except for the occasional confused and concerned emotions. I sighed. We would need to talk later.

Carlisle knocked on the door. Alice let him in and kissed me on top of the head before leaving me with Carlisle.

"Hello Carlisle." I smiled at him.

He looked at me and smiled that fatherly smiled. "Hello Bella."

_A/N:_

_I know it was kind of boring. I'm really sorry. I will make it up to you guys in upcoming chapters. Reviews are not necessary but are certainly nice. I read every single one of them and I am making it a new habit to try to respond to every single one I get. I really do appreciate it when you guys take the time to give me feedback. Good or bad. This is all a learning experience. Thank you for those who review and those who read but do not review, thank you anyway for taking the time to read. Love you guys!! I hope everyone have a Happy Holiday!!_

_-Ansacht  
_


	8. Complications

**COMPLICATIONS**

_A/N: _

_This is a short chapter that I had to put in there to tie up some loose ends. I know I told some of you that Edward and Jasper will be returning in this chapter but I realized that I need to write this first and then dedicate the next chapter to their arrival. However, I should have the next with Jasper and Edward up by Christmas eve as I have promised. _

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my brain....and the fingers that type this little story. Everything else belongs to she-who-wrote-Twilight. (You know who she is...)**

**APOV:**

I know Bella noticed my mental and emotional silence. She did not need her gifts to know that. She has always been perceptive.

None of the family members were quite fully aware of Bella's full array of powers, not even Carlisle…yet anyway.

I fought hard to keep my mental and emotional control. I wasn't ready to share my quick vision just yet. I had to think. I had to fight my doubts and my uncertainty. I couldn't let her see me, much less feel the weakness I must fight from my most recent vision.

Edward and Katrina, are arriving in two days. This I was aware of but what troubled me most was the sudden solid decision Jasper has made to return home. He was not far and will be arriving the same day Edward and Katrina returns.

I followed the rest of the family out to the woods. They left on their own paths to leave me standing in the middle of the woods in silence. I couldn't shake the feeling of uncertainty and the need to just hold Bella and proclaim her to everyone as mine. I was fighting myself. I was being selfish. I want everyone to know she is mine.

An image flashed before my eyes, the memory of the fear in her eyes upon meeting my family again. I saw her need for assurance, her need to be held and protected. I saw her love and her trust.

Suddenly, I felt my body relax.

My instincts took over.

No.

I will not betray her identity for my selfish needs. I promised to protect her and never leave her.

I felt no doubt in my new decision.

I will protect her, even if it means keeping the knowledge of her existence from my own family. I will protect her secret and love her in silence until she allows me to shout it out to the world.

This will be my devotion.

I pounced to my right at a deer, unaware of the presence of a living statue.

After gorging myself on the first deer, I had gone on to a second one before I was taken into a vision of Emmett presenting me with his suspicions.

As if heralded by the end of the vision, Emmett appears 50 feet across from me, his golden eyes bore into my own.

**BPOV:**

_Carlisle._

Carlisle jumped at the intrusion of my voice in his head. I smiled an apologetic smile at him.

_I am sorry. I forget to knock all the time. _

His eyes were wide at the discovery of one of my gifts. I opened my gift further to enable me to hear his thoughts as well.

_Carlisle. It was not necessary for you to send the family away for us to have a proper conversation. I am obviously telepathically conversing with you. I have the ability to turn this power on or off, unlike Edward. _

Carlisle looked thoughtful for a moment before I began to hear his answer in my head.

_Bella? Can you hear me??_

I nodded.

_What other gifts do you possess Bella? I must know, in order to put together a conclusion of why you are in the state you are in currently._

Carlisle sat on the ground and looked up at where I am on the bed, as if a child ready to hear a story. If any of the other Cullens walked in this moment, the sight would be surprising but I know that Alice will keep them busy as long as she can to give Carlisle and I the necessary time to converse.

_I have many Carlisle. I am telepathic and an empath as well as a shape shifter. Many things have passed since your family has left me._

I had kept my eyes on him even through our mental exchange. I did not miss the pain in his eyes and the look of regret that passed quickly through his face.

_Telling this story will take lots of time, something that neither of us currently possess because Alice has alerted me that they will be returning in 10 minutes. In the interest of time, I will merely have to show you quickly._

I stretched my gift as I had done previously with Alice and transferred the images and memories towards Carlisle. Together we re-lived my turning, the last five years and my time with Alice. Only Carlisle possesses the memory of the conversation I had with Jacob before I transformed into a child. I am pretty sure that Alice did not listen out of respect but since Carlisle is to help me, he needed to know everything that may have been a factor to this hopefully still temporary change.

I felt Carlisle breathe an unnecessary breath before opening his arms out to hold me as a father would a child.

"I am sorry Bella. We have done you a great wrong in leaving you. I am so very sorry." I heard the apology and the pain in his suddenly loud spoken voice.

I cursed myself mentally because I did a human thing I never enjoyed much, even when I was truly human all those years ago.

I cried.

**APOV:**

"Emmett." I stated his name with no emotion.

"Alice." He answered in acknowledgement.

There was perhaps a minute of silence where we just stared at each other.

"I know why you left. There are only so many things that can really hurt Jasper and you are the most deadly. He never blamed you though and that's when I knew you were in love with someone else."

My control faltered and I let my emotionless mask slip at the mention of Jasper.

"I couldn't help it Emmett." I whispered it so softly, even for vampires.

"I know. I don't blame you either Alice. We love who we love but we all agreed, as a family, that Bella deserves a chance to be normal in some way. I disagreed with it too but we decided it as a family. Going back after 5 years has to be unhealthy in some way. I don't know what you've found but I know Isabella is not just some child. Is she Bella's daughter? What's happened to Bella?"

I couldn't believe what he had just said to me. I had to fight to control my response. He can not know.

"Bella is dead. Isabella is not her daughter, when I found her, she looked as fragile as Bella, the last time I saw her before we left. I couldn't just leave her in the forest Emmett, I couldn't leave her like I left Bella so long ago. I loved Bella since I first saw her. I only sacrificed my love because I thought she was happy with Edward. It hurt so much to leave Emmett but I had to go back to at least let her know how I have felt for so long. She's dead Emmett."

It wasn't all a lie. Emmett just studied me but then in a blink, his arms were around me in a gentle bear hug.

"I'm sorry Alice. I'm really sorry."

Rosalie appeared with Esme at her side. I could tell Rosalie was about to ask us what we were doing but Esme stopped her with a touch to the shoulder. They joined Emmett and I in a cheesy family group hug. I couldn't help but smile before we all let go and silently made our way home together, all previous questions abandoned in the woods.

**BPOV:**

Carlisle held me as I cried my little eyes out. Soon, my tears were all shed and my eyelids drooped lazily and I felt sleep take over me.

**APOV:**

I silently entered my room where I knew Bella was fast asleep. I felt the silence and stillness of the house and I knew that Bella and Carlisle were done conversing. I could hear her peaceful and constant breathing pattern.

Bella was under the covers, tucked in. Carlisle just sat peacefully watching the little human sleep.

"I can see why you and Edward found her fascinating indeed. She is certainly special."

Carlisle's whispered words were genuine and honest. He turned to me and I can see his smile in the dark.

"I would like to talk to you. I don't quite have a solution to the problem but I do have a theory. We can take steps from there."

I looked at him and then at Bella. I think he saw my hesitation.

"Perhaps tomorrow? For now, you should rest. You've had a long trip and Isabella called out your name a couple of times already."

He smiled again at me before getting up and walking towards the door.

"Edward and Katrina will return in two days."

I saw him glance quickly at Bella's sleeping form then shifted his eyes to meet mine, worry was apparent in his wise eyes.

"Jasper will be returning as well.

Carlisle's eyes went wide for a split second.

"Goodnight Alice. We will discuss their return with the family in the morning."

**BPOV:**

I woke up cuddled into Alice, her arms around mine and the blankets enveloping us.

Alice's eyes were closed but her smile told me that she knew that I was awake. I kissed her cheek as I untangled myself from her arms.

"Bellaaaaa…."

Alice whined.

Suddenly, I felt myself being picked up and twirled. I couldn't help the high pitched squeal coming from my mouth.

Alice put me down and handed me some clothes.

"Esme went out and got you some clothes. She just couldn't contain herself. She loves her family but you have to realize that she has never had a child in her house ever. This is an absolutely new experience for her."

I couldn't contain the smile from reaching my lips. I at least gave Esme some joy even though I am the reason her family was broken.

"I'm going to shower. I want you here when I return Alice. We need to talk."

Alice looked at me blankly and I walked away and into the bathroom for my first human moment of the day.

**APOV:**

After her shower, Bella and I sat down on the bed and she held my hand in her small warm ones and looked me in the eyes.

"Alice. You don't need to feel so afraid. Edward has his Katrina and I have you. My feelings will not change at his arrival as I hope yours will not change at Jasper's arrival."

I blinked in shock. How did she know this? I searched her face but she only smiled.

"I'm a mind reader Alice and I am not deaf. I heard your exchange with Carlisle last night."

I couldn't help but laugh. My silly little Bella. She hugged me quickly and let out a little giggle.

"I'm glad that's over with, so please stop blocking me. Now, I believe it's time to tell the rest of the family of Edward, Katrina, and Jasper's return."

Bella headed towards the door and out into the hallway in a childish skip that made me laugh.

I love you Isabella Swan.

_A/N: So...I will see you guys in two days....precisely when Edward and Jasper arrives....also more commonly referred to as Christmas Eve. As always, reviews are nice but not necessary....they do certainly inspire the brain and the fingers that form this story.__ We can even call it a gift exchange, you review, I give you the next chapter. :)__ Just kidding. Review if you are inspired. Brownie points if your review makes me laugh. I will let you know if it does since I write a response to every review I get. _

_-Ansacht  
_


	9. Afros, Strawberry Sauce, and Rape?

**AFROS, STRAWBERRY SAUCE, AND RAPE?  
**

_A/N: Last time, I said that I would give brownie points to those who wrote a review that would make me laugh. Three of you succeeded and were given brownie points and a surprise gift._

_The surprise gift was that they got to come up with any phrase/sentence that I had to incorporate into the story somehow. I won't tell you which phrase it is, you just have to ponder it. _

_The winners were:_

_.Ms .Rosalie. Hale._

_krish-x_

_iTunes-Crazy_

_The phrases they came up with were funny in the least and it was a challenge to incorporate it into the story but I rose to the challenge and hopefully I did okay._

_This chapter is long and some parts can be boring....I pretty much think I am boring and way too realistic but if you guys keep reading, I will keep writing. _

_Don't worry, it should get better the next couple of chapters. I plan on getting some action in there (not that kind of action...YET). _

_Happy Reading!!_

_-Ansacht_

**APOV:**

The rest of the family took the news of Jasper and Edward's return well. Esme was really excited to have her family back together. I did see a couple of worried faces search my own for a moment as soon as I mentioned Jasper but all in all, a great response.

It was actually great timing considering they all return on Christmas Eve, a holiday full of family bonding.

Rosalie surprisingly expressed concern for Bella's safety, with Jasper returning and all but I quelled her fears by assuring her that I will supervise Isabella at all times.

Bella just remained calm and even thanked "Auntie Rosalie" for being so nice to her which made Rosalie look down in embarrassment. She is not used to being complimented for expressing concern.

"Girls, do you want to help me get some decorations for the house to prepare for he boys' arrival??"

Esme's voice quivered in excitement but I had to talk to Carlisle and I didn't want to leave Bella.

"Actually, Rosalie, why don't you and Esme go out and get some decorations. I need to talk to Isabella and Alice for a moment."

Carlisle seemed to have read into my hesitation, yet again.

"I'll drive!!" Emmett knew when to be scarce.

In about 15 minutes, Carlisle, Bella and I were alone in the big house.

**BPOV:**

Alice held my small hands gently as Carlisle began his theory.

"Bella, I think your love for Jacob is more than you assumed. I mean, when you allowed me to experience your memories, I felt the loneliness, the guilt, and the fragile state your heart was in. It wasn't until after Jacob left that all your emotions literally skyrocketed out of your body and then you became a small child. I believe the cause of this whole change is based on the fragile state you were in after your conversation with Jacob."

Carlisle paused to look up from his musing at the two of us.

"You mean that losing Jacob caused my emotional state to change so quickly that I changed to this form? But why a child??"

I understood but I didn't at the same time.

"Your form represents your state of mind and your innocence. You didn't want to hurt Jacob but you can not control your feelings. A child is fragile yet innocent. You changed to your 8 year old self because that was the last time you felt fragile and innocent."

Alice explained as Carlisle nodded. I understood why but how do I get out of this form?

"What I don't have the answer for is how to turn you back? If the reason for your change was because you felt fragile and innocent, the logical thing is to make you feel confident and responsible of yourself."

Carlisle seemed to be talking to himself as he used logic to figure out my conundrum.

"Why don't we try just letting her be independent and not treating her as a child?"

Alice suggested, a question in her voice.

"That would be a good start but everyone is expecting me to act like a child!! Plus, I am human, I need to be protected in case I end up getting hurt. Blood is blood, child or not."

I couldn't help but explain the obvious.

I heard the front door open and knew that our Christmas shoppers had returned and this conversation is momentarily over.

**APOV:**

The last two days have been quite a party. Bella's problem was forgotten momentarily as the family decorated the house to prepare for Jasper and Edward and Katrina's arrival.

The big log cabin was now laden with lights, each window had a beautiful wreath and the fireplace held stockings.

We had chopped an 8 foot tree down and decorated it together. I remember Bella's bright face as she slowly got into the Christmas spirit.

Carlisle had to pick her up and go up on the ladder because she was given the honor of putting up the Angel tree topper.

She played the care-free child very well. Inside, I think she is enjoying the childish joy and energy provided by her form.

Esme couldn't look happier with the child. This morning, they went to the grocery store to get ingredients for a cake and ingredients to make cookies. They returned laughing together having a true mother and child moment.

**BPOV:**

Esme and I had a lot of fun at the grocery store. I enjoyed letting my inner child come out these last two days and I couldn't help but squeal at the jars of strawberry sauce I found in one of the aisles.

I LOVE STRAWBERRY SAUCE!!

I looked up at Esme and gave her my best puppy dog eyes and dropped the M word for effect.

"Mom. Can we please get some of these?? Please please please!!

Esme looked at me hesitantly.

"I could use it for the cake and to dip my cookies in and for pancakes in the morning and…and…and…please?"

I gave her the quivering pout and I heard her sigh.

"Bella, this child form of yours will be the death of me. Go ahead and put some in our cart. I will be right back, I have to grab some eggs."

She left me to grab the eggs and I hauled about 5 jars of the strawberry sauce into the cart and smiled up at her innocently when she returned.

At the check-out, she smiled at me with amusement in her eyes as she paid for everything and we drove home in comfortable silence. I can't believe she still won't let me sit up front. I had to be stuck in the back seat for safety's sake. Ugh.

When we arrived home, Esme made the joke about forcing me to eat all of the strawberry syrup which made me laugh lightheartedly.

Alice and Rosalie met us at the kitchen when we arrived to help us put away the goods.

I saw Alice's eyes go wide as I began emptying the bag of strawberry syrup. Her nose crinkled.

"Eeew!! Bella! How could you have that much strawberry sauce?!?" Alice explained while she pretended to throw up to an amused Rosalie and Esme.

I looked at her wide eyed and she gasped as she realized she said Bella instead of Isabella.

"I-I'm sorry." She explained to Rosalie and Esme who looked at her with sad eyes.

"It's okay Alice. We know you still miss Bella after all these years." Rosalie surprisingly comforted Alice.

"Who's Bella, Auntie Alice?" I squeaked out in an attempt to cover for Alice's slip.

"She was Auntie Alice's best friend honey." Rosalie answered for Alice quickly.

I know Alice is blaming herself for slipping so in an attempt to show her that everything is all right, I went over to Alice and gave her a hug.

"It's ok Auntie Alice. I'm here now." I smiled up at her and she met my eyes and sighed in relief.

I let her go and I asked Esme and Rosalie to help me make cookies for Santa.

I nodded at Alice as she made her way towards Carlisle's office and stretched my gift out to Alice.

_It's all right sweetheart. My identity is still safe._

**APOV:**

I slipped. I almost let the cat out of the bag. I felt so guilty and I panicked, hoping Rosalie wouldn't catch the resemblance.

Bella forgave me easily and we both moved on from the whole debacle.

Now we all sat around the fireplace, with Bella lying on the pillow in front of the fire.

We all looked up at the sound of a car approaching and two set of car doors closing simultaneously.

Edward and Katrina.

I nodded at Bella and she grabbed my hand as Esme opened the door to welcome the two lovers.

Hugs and pleasantries were exchanged but I held back, waiting for him to acknowledge Bella and I.

He looked first at me with worried eyes then looked down at little Bella with a confused face.

"Alice." His greeting was warm but as soon as he strolled towards Bella and I a vision hit me.

Edward was going to attempt to kill the child!! OH!! The blood!! Bella was right, child or not, blood is blood and her blood still sings to him!!

"Edward don't take another step!! Don't breathe!"

I screamed at him in warning. He stopped and then looked at the child then hovered. I saw him stop breathing and his eyes were black but he stayed in one spot, fighting the monster.

"Edward. You will not hurt her." Carlisle gave his son a warning tone.

Katrina rushed forward and grabbed Edward's face and whispered to him quietly, trying to get her lover back.

Soon enough, Edward relaxed then looked at Bella first then met my eyes.

"I'm sorry. I never thought I would ever meet another human whose blood sings to me again. I will be all right."

Edward's soft voice sounded confused but he smiled at Katrina and the family and regained his full composure.

He then made his way to Bella, got down and looked her in the eyes. I watched him intently in case the monster comes back.

"Hello Isabella. My name is Edward. This is my wife, Katrina." Edward pointed to Katrina.

Bella extended her hand towards Katrina and Edward. He laughed before shaking it. I looked at him confused as to how he knows her name.

I jumped as Bella's voice entered my brain.

_I've put up a mental façade that is projecting childish thoughts. He thinks he is reading my childish mind. Precautionary measures, you know?_

I looked at her then nodded. So he read into her mental façade. My child-girlfriend is brilliant. I cringed at the thought.

A knock at the front door made the family jump. We got too preoccupied with this meeting that we forgot about Jasper's arrival.

When Carlisle opened the door, Jasper looked at the rest of the family with a polite smile on his face.

"Surprise?"

Carlisle laughed and gave Jasper a welcoming hug.

"You know better than try to surprise us. Alice alerted us as soon as you decided."

Carlisle looked at me. Bella was immediately at my side, she held my hand tight.

I smiled at Jasper before going forward to give him a hug. I squeezed Bella's hands in assurance before I let go.

Jasper looked at Bella in confusion before enveloping me in a hug. I breathed his familiar scent and felt him let go gently.

"With all this love surrounding you, I am inclined to think you found what you were looking for. Where is Bella?"

He whispered in my ear, low enough for my ears alone….even as vampires.

"She's dead." I whispered back.

Jasper's face registered surprise.

"But the love is radiating off of you…..wait. Who is that human child?"

He pushed me aside and saw little Bella behind me.

"I'm Isabella. How do you do mister?"

Bella was truly adorable and I couldn't help but smile. Jasper was taken aback then he stood silent for a moment before extending his hand to her. I realized that he stopped breathing.

"Nice to meet you Isabella. My name is Jasper."

Jasper did a little bow and Bella did her own little bow, making Jasper laugh.

The rest of the family came upon Jasper, hugging him and shaking his hand in welcome.

We moved the reunion to the sitting room where the fire was glowing. Everyone moved off to their respective seats. Edward and Katrina were sitting on the piano bench. Rosalie and Emmett had the loveseat. Carlisle were on the couch and Jasper sat on the recliner. I sat by the fire with Bella beside me.

Edward, Katrina and Jasper talked about their travels. They have pretty much been traveling everywhere, learning of new things and just enjoying themselves.

There were a couple of times when I caught Jasper watching Bella and I. Edward occasionally glanced at our direction but without much interest.

Carlisle cleared his throat and the conversations stopped and everyone focused their attention on him.

"I know you guys must be wondering why we have Isabella with us today. Alice came back from Forks with the little one and brought her here to help her find her family. She was lost in the woods. I have reached out to my many contacts and have yet to get a call back. Considering it is Christmas, I assume that things have been on hold. Since she is without a family, she will stay with us until we find her relatives."

Jasper, Edward, and Katrina smiled at Bella's wide eyed face.

"Thank you Papa Carlisle."

Carlisle's face brightened at Bella's choice of words. This girl doesn't need me. She can get places on her own charm.

_Darling. You know I will always need you._

I smiled.

**BPOV:**

The conversation went back to normal but I could feel Edward probing my thoughts. I smiled at him and he gave me a slightly shocked look. He looks like he's been caught red handed. I heard Alice growl at him and Edward just shrugged in innocence.

Jasper worried me though. He had more control over his powers than I had thought. I succeeded in sending him calm vibes earlier but with difficulty, he had such a tight control on his powers that it formed almost a blocking mechanism. I had to sift through the little cracks to get to him. I don't think he knows his potential, he can learn to turn off his power if he wishes.

My problem is that I couldn't control my natural feelings for Alice from escaping. I can turn off my powers to feel the emotions of others but I can not stop my own feelings from projecting. Jasper can feel my emotions, and I am sure he feels Alice's too.

I will have to talk to Alice about maybe letting him into the secret.

**APOV:**

Edward was telling a story about some incident in the 70's. He had the family laughing hysterically at the end.

I started laughing out loud as I had some sort of daydream image flash through my mind. I heard Bella giggle beside me.

"Alice, why exactly were you dreaming of me with an afro?"

Edward asked with amusement in his voice.

"Well, your 70's story reminded me of that one Halloween where we decided to actually dress up. I know you remember it, it was the only time we dressed up. You refused to do it again after that."

Emmett's booming laughter filled the room while Edward wore a scowl.

"Do tell, Alice." Katrina smiled with amusement at Edward.

_Don't do it Alice!!_

Edward was pleading in my head. Fat chance Eddie!

"Edward dressed up as a 70's hippy. He even tried to make it realistic by purchasing some real marijuana. He can't get high so he thought, it would be fun to smoke it and complete the hippy look. The cops didn't think so. Our Edward here had to be bailed out by a very surprised Carlisle."

The whole room started laughing, including Bella. If Edward could blush, I think he would be bright red right now.

I felt Bella tug on my hand and yawn.

"Auntie Alice. I'm sleepy." Her cute voice whispered. She knows everyone would hear.

I picked her up and told the family that Bella needed to go to sleep. Everyone said their good nights. Rosalie, Esme and Carlisle kissed her on the cheek before we made our way up the stairs towards my room. Jasper's eyes followed our movements with confusion.

**BPOV:**

Alice pulled the covers off before putting me down on the bed. She followed me in and I snuggled closer.

_Knock Knock!!_

Alice jumped, startled.

_Sorry. I knocked this time._

_I know._ She thought out to me.

_Jasper knows. He's been feeling out both of our emotions. I can stop him from controlling my emotions but I can't stop my natural feelings from coming out. He's on to us. It might just be safer to let him in on the secret. Do you trust him?_

Jasper was my lover for years and even now that we are not together, I trust him with my life.

_I trust him. I will talk to him later._

I nodded before I closed my eyes. I let sleep engulf me.

**APOV:**

Bella's breathing became shallow and constant. She was fast asleep.

I kissed her on the nose before making my way out of the room. I met Jasper in the hallway, he was taking pillows and a blanket out of the linen closet.

"Jasper. I need to tell Esme to watch Bella first but can we talk?" I whispered to him.

"Sure darling. I'll meet you in the woods? I need to hunt."

My throat flared up in protest at his mention of thirst.

"Yeah. That's perfect." I talked to Esme and watched her go up to my room as I walked out the door and headed for the woods.

"Who is Isabella really?"

Jasper's voice questioned me directly.

"A lost child." It was all I could come up with for the moment.

"Really? You're telling me you are in love with an 8 year old? Robbing the cradle there a little bit aren't you? I mean, my ego should feel wounded. I am being replaced by an 8 year old."

I smiled at his joking tone.

"The truth then Alice." He continued to grill me lightly.

"She is Bella. She became a vampire after we left and has many abilities, one of them, shape-shifting, went wrong and now she is stuck as a child. Carlisle and I have been trying to figure out how to get her back."

Jasper smiled at me. "So you're not a pedophile. Glad to know my ego is safe darling."

"You're right, you know. I found what I was looking for. She loves me too."

I looked at Jasper. He nodded supportively. "I knew you would. Who else knows?"

"Carlisle and Esme, and now you. Bella isn't ready to reveal herself, at least not until we get this little problem fixed."

I explained as I stalked a herd of deer. Jasper watched then nodded at me as we pounced together.

We filled ourselves then made our way back.

Jasper walked me to my room. I opened the door to see Esme sitting at the foot of the bed, smiling at the sleeping Bella.

"Esme, don't you think it would be a good idea if Isabella sleep in your room 'cause I'm afraid Alice here would rape her."

Esme gasped then gave Jasper a surprised look.

"He's joking. It's all right, he knows." Alice sighed as Jasper continued to smile.

Esme got up and gave Jasper a warning look to which Jasper shrugged.

They both said their goodnights. I closed the door then made my way into the bed, putting my arms around the sleeping Bella.

The fight was far from over. Bella will always be in danger. Her blood sings to Edward and Jasper may have better control but only time will tell.

I looked at Bella's peaceful face. I need to get her back to her original form It will just be easier for everyone else.

I sighed and closed my eyes. The image of Edward with an afro being placed in handcuffs in police custody made me smile.

Oh Family. I kissed Bella on the forehead.

I wish we can fix this problem because she is the perfect addition to this family.

Bella called out for me in her sleep.

I'm here baby. I will always be here.

_A/N: Sooo...first three people to figure out which phrases were incorporated into the story by the winners gets to incorporate their own phrase into next chapter!! You can guess three phrases in your review, it only takes one right guess to win. If you won last time, you can try to guess the other two winners' phrase/sentence. I will post a review with the correct phrases and the names of the winners when the game ends. Have fun!!_

_-Ansacht _


	10. Liar Liar Pants on Fire

**Liar Liar Pants on Fire**

_A/N:_

_I know this is a very short chapter but don't worry. I am already about a quarter of the way into the next chapter._

_Many of you guessed at last chapter's incorporated quotations. Those of you that got it correct were rewarded with your own stab at incorporated quotations for this chapter._

_Past quotes were:_

"Eeew!! Bella! How could you have that much strawberry sauce?!?" Alice explained while she pretended to throw up to an amused Rosalie and Esme. . Rosalie. Hale.

"Alice, why exactly were you dreaming of me with an afro?" - krish-x

"Esme, don't you think it would be a good idea if Isabella sleep in your room 'cause I'm afraid Alice here would rape her." - iTunes-Crazy

_This week's winners are:_

_gravity5_

_xXxZellyxXx_

_I also had to throw in an awesome quotation from krish-x._  
_Guesses as to which quotations I had to incorporate from these guys??_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own Twilight or Buffy the Vampire Slayer or the fangs made of soap. I'm not sure if I own the vampire rubber chicken but I am owned by that whip. :D**  
_

**BPOV:**

It has been over a week since Christmas. I must say that I like the way the Cullens celebrate theirs. With time being so fluid, they have made each year different with gag gifts.

They were all quite funny. Katrina got Edward a picture frame with a picture of Angel from the Buffy the Vampire Slayer series. The bottom had an engraving that said, My Idol: The Original Broody Vampire. Edward retaliated with a soap shaped like vampire fangs for Katrina.

Carlisle got a very naughty whip from Esme which made the whole family's eyes go wide in surprise. Carlisle got Esme a rubber chicken with two red puncture holes on the neck. Classy Carlisle.

Emmett gave Rosalie a giant motion detector customized mirror that says "mirror mirror on the wall, who's the fairest maiden of them all?" every time a person walks by. Everyone can tell that Rosalie absolutely loved it. I remember the times when I thought of her as such a bitch but that seemed like a foreign thought to me because she had made the last week quite memorable.

It was the memory of Emmett's present that really got me grinning like a fool.

I remember how he opened the box and in it was a giant blue ball.

"You got me a giant ball of Bubblewrap for Chirstmas!! I love you!!"

The giant of a man exclaimed loudly at Rosalie before going over there and giving her a hug. We were all puzzled at how excited he was. It was just bubble wrap after all.

It was then that Emmett started popping the little bubbles and giggling like a girl at the sound when everyone began to erupt in laughter at his amusement.

"What? I love bubble wrap." He looked confused and a little upset.

"I know baby. That's why I got you a ball. Let's go play with it, shall we?" Rosalie looked at her adorable bear before leading him upstairs.

Everyone in the room knew what was coming and it looked like everyone wanted to gag.

The thought of them "playing" wiped the smile of my face quickly and it was then that I noticed Alice was across the room staring at me with her head tilted, confused.

**APOV:**

She seemed to be very focused then she was smiling as if a memory was amusing her but when the smile was wiped off her face, I got worried. Is she upset?

"Alice." The smile returned when she said my name and I made my way to her.

Whatever it was that was bothering her must be gone now because she gave me a tight hug before looking up at me.

We were interrupted then as Rosalie came running in with Emmett in tow.

"So, Emmett and I were just talking and well, we wanted to ask you something." She looked at Emmett and he looked absolutely lost. Rosalie sighed before continuing her thought.

"So Alice, I was wondering if Isabella could sleep in mine and Em's room, from now on." Rose asked.

I looked at her. As if I was going to let that happen.

"God no, like I want her virgin eyes to see what goes on in your room. God she'll be having nightmares!"

I shivered at the thought.

"Hey!! Come on!! We'll behave." Emmett whined, after seeing Rose's disappointment.

"No way. Isabella stays with me." She looked down at me quickly again.

"It's okay Uncle Emmett. We can still play together but I like sleeping in Auntie Alice's BIIIIIG bed."

Bella's words seemed to have changed Rose's mind. This child could get away with anything!!

"All right little one, I will forgive your Auntie Alice for being so mean but only because you are such a cute little angel."

Rose looked at Emmett then walked away mumbling something about going to her car. Emmett looked at me and I nodded, giving him permission to take Bella and play.

"What do you want to do today little one?" Emmett's voice was almost child-like.

Bella only shrugged at him.

"I have a plan!!" Emmett's voice boomed out in excitement as he picked Bella up and spun her around.

Edward appeared saying, "Can you tell me what the plan is without using the words platypus, coconut, or Michael Jackson?"

"No." Emmett looks down in disappointment.

I was confused.

"Emmett here wanted to gather the family for a game of charades. You know how we always end up with the word platypus, his uncanny ability to re-enact coconut throwing monkeys and his love for doing the Michael Jackson moonwalk every time he wins a round? Yeah."

Emmett tried to hit Edward on the arm but Edward read his mind and moved at the last second.

"I hate it when you read my mind." Emmett just grumbled.

"Uncle Emmett. Can we just go outside? I want to play in the woods!!" Bella bounced towards the door.

Emmett looked at me for approval and I gave him a nod. I will catch up with them in an hour. Bella should be safe enough with Emmett.

As they walked out the door, I caught Edward looking at me strangely.

**BPOV:**

I needed fresh air.

Emmett put me down and proceeded to try to play hide and seek with me. I hid well but my human scent could not be turned down so he found me quickly.

I had a harder time finding him. My little head was too pre-occupied with the problem at hand. I was tired of being a child. I needed my old form back desperately. I needed to find a way to figure this out.

"Bella!! Where are you? Time to go back inside. Auntie Alice wants to talk to you!!"

Emmett's voice sounded far away. I sighed and began to run towards his voice.

I snagged my foot on a root and tripped forward. I was having an old Bella moment. I braced for the impact but instead of hitting the ground, I felt cold arms catch me.

"Thank you Uncle…"

I stopped at the sight of Demetri, the Volturi Guard.

My lies have finally caught up to me.

I did what every little human girl could.

I screamed.

_A/N: I know it was short and I left you all at a very interesting cliffy....I hope you all still love me. Until next time!! - Ansacht  
_


	11. Volturi Blackmail

**Volturi Blackmail**

_A/N: Just wanted to provide a little bit of a twist. This will be your slight glimpse to Bella's past. Next chapter will really be the full on truth. I just had to save you from the cliffy only to leave you a little bit in the dark._

_This chapter is dedicated to Krish-X....who makes me laugh and makes my ego so big, it might not fit through the door. Hope you got a needle to pop this monster ego. :D_

**_Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing. I just get to play with them in the woods. :)_**

**APOV:**

Bella's scream reached my oversensitive ears and I immediately jumped out of the window and took off at a run towards the woods. I could feel my family running behind me.

We all stopped in our tracks at the sight of Demetri holding Bella close, one of his hands around her throat, Emmett was on the ground on our right but he managed to get up and stand by the family.

"Carlisle, this does not concern you or your family. Isabella is mine."

Carlisle stepped forward calmly keeping his eyes on Demetri.

"What is Isabella's digression that she deserves death Demetri?"

Carlisle's inquiry was simple. Bella is a child, why kill her?

"Aro seeks her. She is a sworn Volturi guard but she has betrayed us all. She killed Felix and so her penalty is death. We have searched for her for a long time but her mental shield and powers proved her untraceable. I thank you for your help in turning her into a human child because we were able to track the unmistakable scent of her blood."

The family gasped, I could not stop my own gasp from escaping my mouth. She lied to me. Bella looked at me pleadingly. I stared at her intently, searching her eyes for a reason…any reason. I sighed. My heart was broken, she lied to me.

"Alice…please…" Bella managed to choke out.

I could not stop myself from stepping forward towards her. Demetri crouched and then growled at me in warning. I stopped and crouched in defense.

"Do not come any closer or I will be forced to attack." Demetri's warning rang in my ears but all I could do is stare at Bella.

_Alice. I lied. I know but I had to. I did not want to put you guys in danger like this. I didn't mean to kill Felix. I can explain, please. _

Bella was pleading with me telepathically.

_Alice. I love you. I would never lie to you about that. I can show you._

I felt a wave of love hit me. Jasper walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at him and he nodded.

"Emotions can not lie, Alice. I am with you." Jasper's dedication strengthened me.

Demetri looked at us in warning.

"Do not test my patience or test the courts of the Volturi. You will not survive your judgment."

In response, my family all stepped forward.

"She is family, we can not just let you take her." Carlisle's deathly calm voice rang out in the sudden silence.

Bella's looked at everyone with tear-filled eyes. Suddenly she sputtered as Demetri tightened his hands around her neck suddenly.

"Very well. I will enjoy this."

Demetri dangled Bella in front of us by the neck, slowly choking her to death.

**BPOV:**

I struggled in his grip. I was no vampire, not even an adult. I was struggling for life.

Alice was first to spring forward. Demetri tried to side step her but she probably foresaw it and caught him hard.

He let me go and I felt the air return and I gasped mouthfuls. Emmett found me and picked me up.

"Who are you??" Emmett's whispered question was full of wonder.

"I will explain later." I breathed out quickly.

Emmett held on to me and together we watched the family pursue Demetri.

"Emmett, take Bella home now!" Alice turned and demanded.

"No!! Alice!! " I saw Demetri shrug off the rest of the family and grab Alice by the neck. I struggled out of Emmett's grasp and stood with the family.

"Any closer and she dies. Isabella or Alice. You will have to choose." Demetri's evil smirk mocked me.

"You will not touch her Demetri." I said in command, my childish voice sounding eerie in the tense silence.

"And who will stop me little Bella Swan?" Demetri scoffed at me.

I heard Rosalie, Edward, Emmett, and Katrina gasp.

_Edward. Now is not the time to probe my mind._

I heard Edward jump, I forgot to knock again…but hey, he was trying to get in first.

I stepped forward.

"Have you forgotten that you are human little one? You can do nothing. You have killed my brother and so deserve to die. You think you can get away with betraying and killing one of your own Volturi brothers and get away with it? I have been looking for you for 3 years! You think I will just let you get away?"

Demetri was still under the delusion that I betrayed the Volturi.

"I did not betray the Volturi. Felix did. I managed to kill him before he can attack and kill you. I merely wanted to talk him out of it but he attacked me. I saved your hide and you are here to kill me?? You walked in and you listened to his lies."

Demetri only laughed at me.

"You? Save me? Felix was trying to kill you, you got way too dangerous for everyone!! You killed him with no cause, you betrayed us all. I saw his eyes pleading with me to save him. If you had nothing to hide Isabella, then why did you run?"

I looked at him in anger.

"They heard your side of the story but they would have never heard me, my status as a new guard did not give me enough credibility to denounce you Demetri. Everyone knows that Aro and I can not read each other's mind leaving me with no defense! It's your word and Felix's dying words against mine. My case would have been lost the moment I stepped into that chamber. If I dare defend myself with my powers, that would have only proven their point. Desperation Demetri. It is what you will feel in mere moments unless you let her go."

Demetri stood still. He was unsure of my story. I could feel a burning in my chest, it was rapidly spreading.

Demetri's eyes widened. I heard gasps from behind me. Suddenly, I saw the sudden hardness in his eyes and he has decided his own fate. I felt the growl come from deep within me as I moved forward to pounce on him as he sunk his teeth on to Alice's shoulder.

**APOV:**

I saw a blur before excruciating pain blinded me. The fucker bit me!! I struggled from the grip.

"Alice!" Bella's voice screamed out at me.

I felt myself fall to the ground, the pain on my shoulder was throbbing. Carlisle was at my side and the rest of the family followed.

"Where's Bella?" I mumbled out worried.

Carlisle held me up and looked at my wound. He ripped off his shirt and pushed it up against my shoulder. I caught a glimpse of Demetri flying and hitting a tree. I looked and saw Bella on the other side, shaking in anger.

"I warned you Demetri!! I did not want to kill you, even after saving your life and being betrayed, I did not want to kill you. I told you not to hurt her!! I fucking told you not to hurt her!!"

She screamed at him before grabbing him and ripping his arm off. Demetri screamed so loud, birds flew above us, fleeing.

"Damn. I didn't know Bella had such a temper. I'm glad I didn't come back. I could be that armless guy."

Edward joked lightly and Emmett just looked at him and shook his head.

"Shut up Edward. You could still be this guy." Bella answered him as she beheaded Demetri. She grinned maniacally at him.

Edward's eyes widened and I laughed, Emmett and Jasper choked in laughter. Katrina stepped in front of Edward suddenly.

"I'm just kidding Katrina. I won't hurt him. Can you boys help me start a nice fire??"

Katrina faltered and Bella smiled jokingly at her. The boys quickly took care of the fire and Demetri's body.

"Alice? Are you all right? I'm so sorry." Bella was on her knees in front of me.

I pulled her close and hugged her.

"Oh Bella. I love you. You're back."

She pulled back surprised.

"Oh yeah!! Oh my god!! I am!! Thank God!! What happened?"

She looked down at her little clothes, barely covering her body.

"I don't know. You just changed. I'm sure Carlisle will want to figure this out. You owe me explanations for lying young lady!!"

I couldn't keep the joking tone out of my voice.

"Yes Ma'am!!"

Bella straightened up and saluted then groaned. She must have read my mind about going shopping for new clothes.

"You owe me!!" I grinned at her. She groaned again then nodded.

Jasper came up behind her suddenly.

"Whoa. I've heard humans having growth spurts, but 20 years in five seconds? That's pretty impressive Bella."

I laughed. Bella punched Jasper in the arm and Jasper mockingly squealed in pain.

"Good one soldier man."

Jasper smiled before hugging Bella.

"We missed you Bella. Welcome back."

Bella returned his hug graciously.

"Don't worry, Edward. I will answer all of your questions later. First, I need to hunt."

Bella yelled towards Edward.

Edward looked at Bella bewildered.

"Did you forget that I can read your mind?" Bella turned to Edward.

Everyone laughed at Edward's horrified face.

"Well, now you'll know how it feels."

Rose just managed to scoff, which caused the whole family to again burst out in laughter.

Bella picked me up slowly and kissed my forehead.

The fire was out and smoke rose to the top of the trees.

The family disappeared into the lush woods. Bella and I followed, me in her arms.

This was another first for us.

Our first family hunt.

I breathed out an unnecessary breathe before removing myself from Bella's arms.

I stood in front of Bella then leaned to kiss her cheek before letting my body lean into her arms.

_I love you_.

She laughed as I jumped in her arms, startled.

_Sorry I should have knocked._

I laughed before kissing her softly on the lips, I whispered my response against her breath.

"I love you too."

_A/N: I hope you like it!! I might not have given enough hints but yes, Demetri was the one that Alice got a glimpse of in Chapter 6: Piccola Bella. He has been following and observing them. More explanations next chapter. Until next time!! - Ansacht  
_


	12. Explanations

**Explanations**

_A/N: I think I am absolutely losing my motivation. I think its just the stress of the new year and all the expectations at work. Anyways, I think this chapter sucks. I don't think it flows but we really need to get past this part to get to the good Alice/Bella loving....because that is what this is all about!! :D_

_I think this is my longest chapter and I realize that I suck at longer chapters. Anyway, I shall let you read it. Hopefully I don't disappoint too much._

_-Ansacht_

_**Disclaimer: NOT MINE. **  
_

**BPOV:**

Everyone is gathered in the living room, all sitting down with their respectable mates, except of course Jasper.

I felt a flash of guilt at that thought and stole a glance at Alice. She turned her gaze to me and squeezed my hand. I put a quick smile on my face before turning my attention back to the rest of the family.

All was suddenly silent. Everyone was staring at me, except for Rosalie. I guess she wasn't very happy with my little child act.

"Sorry Auntie Rose. I grew up way too fast for you."

I apologized to Rosalie in a childish voice. She scoffed at me and if it was possible, her glare intensified with even more hate. Alice squeezed my hand hard and she gave me a scolding glare. I sighed in response.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so mean. I seem to have developed a bit of a sarcastic attitude. Former occupational hazard from being a Volturi guard. We all have to have some sort of release and humor is usually the least destructive."

I thought I saw Rosalie's face soften at my apology but her mask can be unreadable sometimes.

The silence then became deafening. They are all looking at me. I realize they are waiting for me to start my promised explanation.

I sighed audibly. I realize that the story must begin from the beginning but they needed to see it, they needed to feel it, not just hear it.

"Alice. Please sit down."

I squeezed her hand in assurance. She looked at me, unmoving.

"I need you to sit, please." I pleaded with her and she faltered. She let go of my hand and made her way to sit beside Jasper.

I felt a sudden pang of jealousy.

_You may not want me after I tell you my past, Alice. I lied to you. I can't erase that but more than anything, I have now implicated you and your family._

She didn't jump, she didn't move. Alice was still and she stared at me with an emotionless mask.

I turned to the rest of the family.

"I need you to feel it. I need you to see it. Please don't be alarmed. I am only trying to explain."

I opened my gift to them and I stretched it out to engulf everyone in the room.

_I will start at the end. I will start at my death. _

I spoke to them in my mind and I allowed my memories to take over.

I couldn't stop the scream from escaping my lungs.

_I am being watched. I shivered at the thought as I ran into the old and rusted truck. I gripped the steering wheel tight and closed my eyes, breathing in deeply before releasing it into a sigh._

_I couldn't stay here anymore. I needed to get out. I had no plans but I had to get away. I inserted the key and felt the truck roar to life._

_"Going somewhere Bella?" I heard a menacing yet melodious voice beside me._

_My eyes widened at the sight of Victoria outside my driver window. I hit the pedal, forcing my truck to jump out of Charlie's driveway and into the waiting road. I drove towards the Quileute reservation, hoping Jacob will be able to help._

_The car was old, it was slow and I was on edge. I looked at my mirrors nervously as I drove._

_A sudden flash of movement appeared on the road as I screamed, swerving to avoid it. The truck bounced towards the forest before suddenly stopping. When my eyes refocused, I saw a flash of red hair and knew I was done for._

_VICTORIA._

_She had her hands on the front of my truck, staring at me in fury._

_I screamed for help when she ripped the driver side door clean off its hinges. She grabbed me by the neck and threw me out of the car. I landed on my back on the grass, thankfully not breaking anything. I felt the fear grip me, keeping me pinned to the ground. Victoria laughed, walking slowly towards me._

_"I was just going to kill you but I kind of enjoy seeing you in this much pain. Edward obviously doesn't love you and his other little coven-mates don't care about you. It hurts doesn't it Bella? To lose your mate? To lose the one you love?"_

_She knows. She knows I have no one to protect me. She smiled with such murderous intent. I screamed again for help, hoping that maybe Jacob can hear me._

_"You want to know why I want to kill you Bella? It's because you are human, you are able to forget this pain and move on. Well..."_

_She grabbed my neck again, forcing me to stand before leaning in, holding me close. I can hear her breathing in my ear her voice so dark as she said, "I want you to feel what I feel. I want you to know how it feels to carry the loss forever."_

_She bit down into my neck as I screamed in pain. The burn was excruciating, like a fire engulfing my insides. I felt the venom make its way towards my heart, the fire raging on._

_The last thing I remember is a wolf snarling in anger before pouncing on the red haired vampire then everything went black._

_For a moment, it was still and silent._

_Then a burning sensation began then it intensified. I screamed as it blew up into a raging fire, surging through my veins. My heartbeat sped up. My diseased heart felt like it was going to combust within my chest. I can hear my own screams ringing in my ears. _

_It felt like an eternity of hell fire before the pain dwindled and all became silent. _

_The stillness and the silence became a heavenly moment. I did not feel the need to rest, nor was I tired but I know I was weak. I did not sleep but I remained in such a state._

_I did not want to leave but I heard a voice call me._

"_Bella. Please wake up. Bella??"_

_JACOB._

_I opened my eyes and he gasped. _

"_Jacob. What's wrong?"_

_I got up weakly, suddenly aware of a burning in my throat. Jacob backed up._

"_Bella. You're one of them now….You're eyes…they're red…"_

_He said "one of them." This could only mean one thing. I am a vampire. I couldn't speak, my shock must have shown in my face. I walked towards him but he suddenly backed up. I was then aware of a disgusting smell._

"_You smell Jacob." I smiled at him, trying to get him to relax._

_He only smiled back but kept his distance. _

"_I need to hunt Jacob." I said to him as the burn in my throat demanded my attention again._

"_No. Not in my land. I'm sorry." Jacob sounded unsure of his words._

_I looked at him and nodded. "No humans Jake. I promise." I made my way towards the door, everything felt surreal. My senses were sharper, I can feel strength and confidence in my steps. I am a vampire._

"_Bella. Don't let anyone see. You're dead now. Funeral is today."_

_His voice held sadness and I suddenly felt guilt._

"_You saved me from Victoria but you knew you can not save me from this. Yet, you let me exist. I am thankful Jacob."_

_Jacob nodded._

"_You died when your truck blew up, as far as everyone is concerned. I will be at your funeral Bella because you are now lost. We can not be friends. The council will not allow that. You are forbidden from our land Bella. I am sorry."_

_I felt lost but this is a consequence I must accept. I ran, only turning once to look at him._

I heard everyone's gasp join my own as I pulled my powers back. I closed my eyes. I had to stop. I just couldn't bring myself to relive the funeral. Nonetheless, they had to know. I swore to be honest.

"I had a funeral. People from school were there, Charlie and Renee with Phil. I watched from a secluded place and I became angry because I could not cry with them. All I could manage was dry sobs because even though I was dead to them, they only lost one. I lost all of them because they must become dead to me. I hunted so much, not just to gorge my thirst but it also forced me to get lost in my instincts, where all it mattered was surviving."

I closed my eyes and let the room be engulfed in silence.

"Bella…" Alice's voice interrupted the precious silence.

I opened my eyes, I saw the venom tears in the eyes of some, guilt was in Edward's eyes, but Alice's eyes only held understanding. I have to continue.

"I wish I could share everything with you by using my powers but some things are not safe to share nor is it easy to."

I looked at everyone around the room. Carlisle only nodded.

"I lied to you Carlisle. I gave you little bits and pieces. Alice. I just kept everything from you. I did not want to implicate any of you in my problem. I merely wanted to get my old form back then I was going to handle the threat to me before returning to you."

Alice's eyes and face showed the hurt she felt. I was going to leave her when I promised not to.

"It did not work as I had intended and here we are." I smiled maniacally and stared at Edward.

"I hated you Edward. At first, for leaving me. I was killed by Victoria, turned by a monster when all I wanted was to love you and be turned by the person I loved. I wanted to live forever with you but you left me. I was angry at all of you because you left me too. Without a goodbye and you were all silent. You never came back to even check up on me, with a monster like Victoria after me, how long did you think it was going to take her to find out that you were all gone and I was fair game?"

Everyone's face showed their guilt and they all cast their eyes downward.

"I couldn't stay in Forks so I traveled. I hunted animals, kept to the trees. I made sure not to make any contact with any others of our kind. I ran away the moment they caught on to me. I was still a newborn so I was still faster, stronger, and I was in every way determined to do what I desired. Unfortunately, it didn't matter whether you are faster or stronger, especially to Demetri and Felix. Demetri began to track me, thinking I was a rogue vampire. Felix was the one who took me down. I knew of the Volturi but this was my first encounter. It was the battle with Felix that I discovered my shield. Felix pounced at me and I felt myself open something and the next thing I know, he bounced off of my shield. When Demetri saw this, he offered me a chance to train with them and come to Volterra. I had nothing to hold me down and I was angry at the only family I ever had so I joined them. It saved my life because I have no doubt they would have killed me had it not been for my power."

I gazed out at the window into the starlit sky. I did not want to see their eyes in fear of judgment of my decisions. I continued my explanations.

"I spent my first two years as a vampire training as a Volturi Guard. Aro was delighted to see my gift in action but dismayed because he could not read my mind at all. It only intrigued him further. With Demetri and Felix's help, I developed it. I realized that my power is not just a protective barrier but a means of communication and control. I could protect myself from physical attacks but I can extend it around someone else to protect them as well. However, I discovered that whenever someone is protected in my power, I can hear their thoughts and feel their feelings. Soon enough I learned to project my own feelings and my own thoughts at will. With my power, I can become an empath and a mind reader at will."

I looked at Edward and then Jasper. They had a look of envy at my words. I can not imagine not being able to turn off those gifts.

"Aro and I were the only ones immune to each other's power. I could not read his mind nor can he read mine. He tempted me with human blood many times on my first couple of months but it was easy for me to refuse so he finally just allowed me to go to the forest at will. It was in the forest when I found my other gift. I found a wolf there and I stalked it. It was then that I felt a light burn in my body, it spread through my whole entire body quickly. It wasn't until Felix came into the clearing and I pounced on him in surprise attack that I realized I was not in my body. Felix wrestled me to the ground and I howled at him. My howl turned into a scream and Felix yelped and got off me when I returned to my original form. For 4 months, that was all Aro forced me to develop. I can change into any animal I have ever made physical contact with, including the werewolves of Jacob's species."

It was a morbid scene of a story time, the children were vampires and the story was of death, lies, and betrayals.

"You know about the betrayal. I noticed Felix spending more time away from me and Demetri and sneaking away on his own at night. One night, I changed into a crow and followed him. I heard snippets of plans of killing Aro but starting with Demetri and me. He wrestled with how he was going to do it. He was going to use me to kill Demetri. He will force me to battle with Demetri and catch me then accuse me. Aro will have me killed. This will leave him free to kill Demetri then Aro, Marcus and Caius. It was a daring plan but I was not going to be his weapon. I knew Demetri would not believe me, I was a new guard, why would he put my opinions above Felix? I decided to talk to Felix first. That was my first mistake."

I extended my powers again and I gasped as my memories once again took me into myself.

"_Felix. Whatever you are planning is not worth it."_

_He turned around, obviously shocked at my presence. He was staring at the fire in the massive fireplace prior to my entrance._

"_I will not be your weapon. I will not kill Demetri."_

_He smirked at me then and lunged. He was a fool. I moved aside and let him grasp at nothing. _

"_You are stupider than I thought you were Isabella. I could kill Demetri with my own hands. You are the one standing in my way."_

_I laughed at him._

"_What makes you think I will step aside and let you betray Aro? You do not have the power to kill me."_

_Felix's smile widened which concerned me a little. _

"_I will not kill you. Aro will when he finds out you killed Demetri. I have already planted a seed of doubt in his mind about you. He will be coming down here because I told him I was going to talk to you about these plans of betrayal. He will bring the other guards with him but they will be waiting for his signal. When he gets down here, I will kill him and finally give the other guards the signal of attack. They will see poor Demetri and I will play the perfect victim. You can't take on 15 guards Bella. Aro will kill you. I will kill Aro. Checkmate."_

_I was the fool. He wasn't going to use me to kill Demetri. I am his scapegoat. I growled at him and pounced. I can not let him do this. I heard Demetri's footsteps close by followed by a couple others. They were outside this room. I let my body slip into my instincts. I only had one purpose, survive._

_Demetri opened the door and I yelled at him to back up but the precious seconds I spent doing that gave Felix enough time to send me to the ground and tackle Demetri down. I got up quickly and grabbed Felix, I threw him off of Demetri. He got up and lunged at me before yelling at Demetri._

"_She was going to hurt you, I had to protect you, brother. Kill her!!"_

_I sidestepped his attack and grabbed him by the neck, lifting him above the ground. Demetri called to the other guards. _

_NO._

"_He is the one planning on the betrayal Demetri!! Not me!!"_

_I yelled at Demetri in desperation. Felix used my distraction and kicked me away from him. I flew towards the fireplace but managed to keep myself from falling into the flames. _

"_Felix wants to be king. He will kill you as soon as he kills me."_

_Felix growled loudly and pounced at me, I sidestepped him once again before landing a kick on his stumbling figure. It was too late for me to save him when I realized that I had kicked him into the fire._

"_She has betrayed us all." _

_Felix mumbled his last words before he screamed loudly and his whole body burst into flames._

_The guards have arrived and Demetri's face hardened as he pointed to me. I saw the guards circle around me and I closed my eyes in anticipation of pain. _

_I flinched then felt my body stretch and I landed on grass with a familiar thud. _

_I looked around confused and saw that I was in the presence of werewolves._

_How did I get here?_

My power was weakening. I will need to hunt after this story time is over. The whole family is out of breath. The memory sharing is an acquired feeling. I looked at Alice and she weakly smiled at me.

I don't know what there is to smile about any more. I sighed and continued the story.

"I teleported. I was back in Forks. Jacob was the new alpha and he allowed me to stay. It was difficult at first, I was forced to stay in an old shack while he argued with the elders of the tribe. He had to bring me in once, to make a treaty. As long as I stay in Quileute land, I was not to harm a human being and I was not allowed to go anywhere outside Quileute land without Jacob's permission. I was not allowed to venture into Forks in fear of recognition. I agreed, I had no choice. I knew Demetri and the Volturi will be after me. I told Jacob only what was necessary and about Demetri and the Volturi. He accepted the challenge of chasing down vampires that were after me as if it were a game. Demetri came and without Jacob and his pack's knowledge, I would change into an animal to throw off Demetri's scent. When I took the form of the child, I knew it was dangerous and I needed Carlisle's help in returning back. After seeing Alice again, I wanted to move forward. It was time to stop running and time to start dealing with it. I am only sorry that now, I have involved your family in my plight."

Alice came forward and held my hand.

_Alice. I have killed another, I have lied, I have put you and your family in danger. This does not have to be your fight._

I looked at her eyes and she shook her head at what I have said to her. As if Carlisle could hear my thoughts, he verbalized the answer that I know Alice was ready to give.

"Bella. I meant what I said. You are family now. We will protect you. We will stand by you in this."

I looked at all of them. They all nodded in agreement. I looked at Rosalie and she sighed before a thin smirk came upon her face followed by a small nod.

"There are only two options. Option one, we try to prove your innocence and option two, we fight. It could also get ugly, like we can try option one and end up with option two anyway."

I smiled at the simplicity of Jasper's plan. It's easier said than done definitely. They don't know who they are really dealing with. No vampire ever truly knows the power of the Volturi….unless you are a guard. In this we have an upper hand.

"I believe we need to provide a channel for diplomacy first and foremost but I will not be a fool and run in there without a back up. Perhaps we will be allowed to have some friends at our side in case of a battle."

Carlisle seemed lost in his thoughts for a moment. Before long, everyone began yelling out options, strategies and possible allies. From what I have so far heard, none would work. I will have to train them the way the Volturi trained me, this is the only way to even out the fight in some way.

Alice just held my hands and remained silent beside me.

I turned my face to look at her. She must have felt my eyes on her because she turned her head to look at me.

"Alice. I am sorry."

Alice let my hand go and I dropped my gaze to the ground. I felt the fear that I have truly lost her with my deception.

I was surprised when she wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me in for a tight hug then she pulled back with scolding eyes.

"Bella. You shouldn't have lied to me…but I can't say that the reason for your lies are noble. I love you so much and I don't ever want to loose you again. I will do what it takes to prove your innocence and to protect you but I can not do that unless you trust me."

I bit my lip and only managed to nod. She continued and her eyes held mine softly.

"I need to trust you and I need you to trust me. Can we do this for each other?"

I looked at her. I felt a pull towards her. I kissed her lightly, letting my lips graze hers before whispering yes.

Amidst the arguments and the noise in the background, Alice and I kept our silence by engaging our lips, tongue and mouth in each other's indulgences.

_A/N: I hope you guys still like me enough to keep reading. I'm thinking....chapter fail. Anyways, we need to start developing some characters and the next couple of chapters should have some good interaction about all of them...I mean, they have to train together for the big fight but that doesn't mean they can not have fun!!_


	13. Sacrifice for Home

**Sacrifice for Home**

_A/N: I had a bit of fun. The reviews for the last chapter were honest, comforting, and they made me smile. Thank you guys!! Many of you are very gracious with your reviews and generous with your compliments. Thank you. It certainly is all a learning experience for me. This is a little bit more of a relaxed, kinda fluffy chapter. I hope you enjoy it!!  
_

_This chapter is dedicated to .Ms. Rosalie. Hale. - for the three reviews in a row and we have really awesome private messages that make me smile. _

**Disclaimer: I wish Santa got me a Bella Barbie and an Alice Bratz Doll this year but he skipped my house and gave my goodies to Ms. Meyer instead. I'm hoping this new year brings me some new good stuff. **

**APOV:**

EEEEK!!! A plastic dead mouse was on my bed!! I jumped back so fast knocking over my bedside table lamp in the process. It crashed on the ground, glass from the light bulb scattered everywhere.

"Bella!! You are so dead!!"

I heard Bella giggle from downstairs. That girl!!

Emmett's laughter boomed mixing with Bella's giggle.

"You're dead too Emmett!!" I made my voice as far from friendly as possible.

His laughter stopped suddenly and Bella's laughter echoed alone.

"You get your butt up here young lady!! You are so cleaning this mess up!!"

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I screamed.

"I'm sorry. I'll clean it up."

Bella smiled at me in amusement.

"BELLA!!! What have I told you?!? It is not nice to teleport into our room and scare the crap out of me!!"

If I didn't love her so much I would have probably killed her by now. She's become Emmett's prank buddy

I watched as Bella picked up the lamp and placed it aside. She went to get the vaccum and allowed it to gather up the mess of broken glass. I watched her pick up the lamp, disappear and then reappear beside me.

I sat down on the bed and stared at her. I hope she sees the annoyance in my face.

"I'm sorry." She gave me a small smile and sat beside me on the bed. She turned her head to kiss me on the cheek. Her gentleness stilled my annoyance and I sighed contently.

"It's ok. I didn't like that lamp anyway." I smiled at her, an idea growing in my mind. "You know what that means Bella dear. We need to buy a new one…and while we're at it, we need to get you some clothes."

Bella groaned and then shook her head.

"Come on!! You owe me. Please???" I gave her the best pouty face I could muster. I could tell she was fighting to keep her ground. Succumb to the pout!!

I heard her sigh and I knew I won.

"We're going SHOPPING!!" I squealed.

"God, Alice. You are the only person I know that thinks about going shopping in a time of serious oncoming danger."

Bella's complaint didn't faze me. If we were going to get a visit from the Volturi, I might as well look good. A nice outfit that will be "more kill-y less frilly." would be perfect battle attire.

**BPOV:**

UGH. After 8 hours of straight shopping, 6 trips back to the car with heavy bags full of stuff, I was feeling the vampire equivalent of exhaustion. I almost killed one of the store clerks when he got into an argument with Alice over shoe styles. I mean, really? Who cares? However, I wouldn't dare tell Alice that. I might just end up on fire when I least expected it.

"Come on Bella!! We've got one more hour before the mall closes!!"

I couldn't help the groan that escaped my mouth. She led me towards a corner of the mall. My mouth dropped at the sight of the store she wanted to go into.

A SEX shop?? Naughty Naughty Alice!

"Let's go Bella." She gave me a mischievous smile.

We walked in. The girl at the counter gave me a once-over. Alice grabbed my hand possessively and the girl winked at me. I heard Alice growl low and I couldn't help but tease her.

"Jealous much darling?" I kept it low enough so only she can hear it.

"Teasing me will get you punished Bella. I suggest you don't." She picked up a leather whip from one of the displays and gave me a testy look.

I felt my eyes go wide. I saw a pair of handcuffs and smirked at her.

"What makes you think your hands will be free to even use that little whip of yours?"

I dangled the handcuffs at her and she smiled.

"I didn't think you would have it in you sweet Bella."

I laughed out loud at her remark, startling the girl at the counter.

"You'd be surprised Alice. You might just find out right here and now if you don't stop this teasing."

I heard her groan. I sneaked a peek at her thoughts and they were very X-Rated. I bit back my own moan at Alice's little store exhibition.

"Bella. You are so bad." Alice shook her head and I just gave her a shrug.

I win.

I looked at her innocently before grabbing the whip from her.

We ended up purchasing the whip and the handcuffs as well as a couple of other little toys of interest.

"I thought you might like to go in there as a reward for being so good all day today."

Alice teased me as we walked out of the store. The store clerk had given me her number on the receipt.

"Why thank you. However, I don't want you getting any ideas. I still hate it but you made up for it at the last store."

Alice just feigned being hurt. I showed her the receipt with the store clerk's number.

"It's not my fault that I don't like shopping Alice. I mean, I like that store. Do you understand? I mean, if you don't I'm sure Ms. Sex Shop Store Clerk will understand me and maybe give me a lesson on these products."

I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively.

Alice growled at me. Her eyes turned black with threat.

Uh oh. I'm in trouble.

"Okay!! Okay!!" I threw away the receipt in the closest trash receptacle. "I was just kidding. Happy??"

"You are in big trouble. I am not kissing you in the next 24 hours."

I could still hear the threat in her voice but it was mixed with a hint of mischief. She walked away from me and towards the car as I gaped at her.

"You're kidding right??? Right?? Alice!!"

I ran after her. She can't be serious. She sat waiting for me to get into the car with a maniacal smile on her face. Uh-oh.

"ALICE!!"

Doesn't she know she is the only person that can truly hurt me??

**APOV:**

Bella has finally forgiven me for refusing to kiss her for 24 hours. She doesn't truly know how hard that was for me as well. Not when she was so cute and I almost slipped when she gave me such a cute little pouty face. She is just absolutely amazing.

The last couple of days have been pretty normal. Apart from the nightly strategically arguments over what we should do, the threat of attack did not feel real.

Bella and I have taken to strolls after these strategic meetings. I feel like I lose her every night to the crazy talk. Whenever we start the meeting, she turns into this sarcastic authoritative monster. Her voice turns strict, her face serious and her opinions are blunt enough to hurt. It's like we lose our Bella in there. It truly scares me.

I felt a squeeze on my hand bringing me back to reality. Bella looked at me, curiosity in her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I-I was just thinking about the meetings."

Bella shook her head and tsked at me. We had agreed that we were not allowed to speak of these meetings during our walks. This was our time.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just don't understand you in there sometimes. You're so different."

Bella sighed at my words.

"Alice. I know. I scare you in there but I can't help it. It's just how I become when threat becomes a possibility of a fight. It's how I was trained. I can't control it anymore. It's survival."

Her voice sounded desperately frustrated. I know she wasn't frustrated at me, I know it was at herself.

Tonight Edward had suggested that we run, live like nomads, move constantly. Bella told him to fuck off and shut his mouth because "we can't all run away from our problems like you ran away from me."

The whole family gasped and Katrina stood up angrily. She was ready to hurt Bella for sure when I saw Bella's eyes go wide and she cast her gaze downward. It was like she didn't even know what she just said. She made a quick and sincere apology and Edward forgave her quickly for her words, forcing Katrina to back down.

I shook the thoughts out of my head and turned my attention back to a silent Bella. I heard a wolf howl from somewhere in the woods. Bella flinched visibly at the sound before she stopped walking, forcing me to stop beside her. She looked at me, the venom filling up her eyes.

"I don't know how I can do this Alice."

Her voice broke.

"Do what sweetheart?"

She looked at me torn and guilty.

"I don't know how I can let myself put this family in danger. If you just let me take care of this by myself, I can go and I will be back when its all over."

I looked at her pleading eyes.

"NO."

She was startled at the intensity of my refusal.

"I can not allow you to leave Bella. You promised that you won't leave me. You promised that you will trust me and I will trust you in return. You can not do this alone."

I grabbed her and pulled her close to me in a tight hug. I wanted her to feel my need to be close, to be with her always.

**BPOV:**

Alice's carefree love touched me very deeply. I can feel her desperately cling to me.

My actions today only showed me the monster that I have become. Nothing else matters but our survival. That was what I was taught at Volterra. My survival, the Volturi survival, the survival of vampires. Little else matters, even our own kind will be punished for insubordination.

The Cullens are teaching me, whether they know it or not, the meaning of the word sacrifice. They are willing to sacrifice themselves for me. This was not their problem but they have wholeheartedly taken me in, love me, and now refuse to accept nothing but possible death to protect me.

And so I learn sacrifice.

Alice pulled back then kissed me on the cheek.

While I learn sacrifice, Alice teaches me love and forgiveness. She never doubted me, she just keeps giving me reasons to love her and her family more.

I pull her to me and let my lips touch hers lightly at first. These kisses were like fireflies. I could feel my cold body glow at her touch.

Soon, I couldn't stand her light caress, it was driving me insane. I needed to show her how much I want her.

I increase the intensity and pressure of the kiss. I let my tongue seek entrance on her closed lips. I moaned inwardly when she opened her lips and met my tongue with hers. Just a taste.

I pulled back lightly, her mouth following, not wanting the kiss to stop.

My breathing is ragged and I can see by the way her body is moving in the moonlight that she was breathing unnecessarily hard. A human habit. I smiled and took her by the hand.

She looked at me in confusion.

"Let's go home."

I whispered slowly and I twirled her, watching her ballerina form turn in delight.

She giggled before going into a graceful pirouette then I caught her by the waist and pulled her to me.

She gasped in surprise. I had willed us into the house.

We were in our room, amongst our things.

I let her go and walked towards the bed. I turned around and looked at her beautiful, unmoving form.

She was staring at me with dark eyes. It's intensity was unnerving. This was all instinct now and the need in her eyes was not for blood.

It was all lust.

With sudden movement I felt myself fall on to the bed. Alice had tackled me. I was the prey in her little game.

She was straddling me.

I felt her kisses leave a fire trail on my skin, making me squirm in pleasure.

Alice. Alice. Alice.

It was all my mind could fathom as I felt my pleasure skyrocket me to the skies.

For tonight, only we will survive.

We will play our little game, taking turns to be the predator and the prey.

Tonight, we will just let the world simply melt away.

_A/N: Sorry for leaving the fluff at that. I rated it T for now...I might change my mind....the whip, the handcuffs and the other little things of interest need to be played with you know. ;)_

_I love you guys. Hope this made your day slightly better because you guys make mine definitely better!!  
_

_-Ansacht  
_


	14. The Fight Within Me

**The Fight Within Me**

_A/N: This chapter is half filler and half significant. Today was my day off but as it is inevitable, I spent a majority of it doing paperwork for my job. Ironic isn't it? However, I made special time to write this one up. It's another long chapter written during my breaks. I love y'all so much that I write instead of snacking or taking a half hour nap. :)_

_I hope you guys like it. There have been requests of seeing Bella kick some butt...especially Edward's so...enjoy!_

_-Ansacht_

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Bella and Alice but Ms. Meyers does....I like to play soldier with them sometimes though but as you can see, in my stories, the girls kick the boys butt. :) Take that Ms. Meyers!! **

**BPOV:**

It's mid January. I'm staring out the window watching the snow cover the outside world. Alice is out hunting.

It's chilly outside I am sure, not that it really matters. We must save money on heating because I'm pretty sure we don't have it on at all.

The white blanket I had wrapped around me is soft and comfortable. I look back at the bed where Alice and I had spent the night pleasuring each other. It was disheveled at the least but it was still intact, our clothes from last night are now unfit to be worn again and scattered all over the room.

I have never known a lover as passionate as Alice. I felt a shiver run up my spine remembering the trail of kisses she left there last night. She left an impression on my body. When I got up this morning, Alice gasped when she saw the long scratches on my back from her nails. Its fully healed by now.

My neck held some signs of teeth and the flesh she had invaded with her fingers and tongue last night felt delicate this morning.

I feel as raw as if I was ravaged last night. Pain or pleasure? My mind confused the two when it came to Alice. She left an impression under my skin that no one will ever be able to replicate. If I was human, my skin would be continuously flushed at just the thought of her.

I felt myself sigh as I turned away from the window and sat on the bed. This is where I belong, with Alice and with the Cullens. I just don't know how long this will last now that I have put us all in danger. All I know is that I will fight for it all until the end of my existence.

**APOV:**

The hunt was easy due to the cold, many animals are in hiding and easily tracked down and those that try to escape were easily taken down. I had managed to keep my clothes clean but the white snow around me is like a canvass with splatters of red like the beginning of a morbid painting. I let the drained and frozen deer fall to the ground and headed for home.

The fresh snow crunched under each step. I kept to a human pace on the way back, enjoying the falling wonder coat my body. I was in a good mood. Last night was the most amazing night of my existence. Bella is a fiery lover. Her voice, her touch, her expressions, they manifested her emotional being. Her love for me was as clear as glass in her passion.

With Jasper, I could foresee his moves in bed as he decided to act on them. I knew what he planned on touching and where he would plant his kisses and how it all will feel. We had passion but we lacked the unpredictability. Bella wanted all of me and she couldn't decide where to start first so her decisions became spontaneous and my visions became blurs of uncertainty. Each touch became a surprise, each kiss was stolen.

I could see the house from where I stood. Smoke was coming from one of the chimneys. Esme must have had Carlisle start a nice fire. She always loved having a warm living room with the fire blazing and the family congregating, like one of those hallmark moments.

I could see the window to Bella's and my bedroom. I could see her wrapped in our blanket staring out at the snow filled yard. She turned away as I took off at a run towards the house. Maybe I can get to her before she gets dressed. Save her the trouble.

I felt something wet hit me on the side. I yelped in surprise looking for the perpetrator.

"I thought you needed to cool down a little. You should really try to keep those thoughts to yourself."

I grimaced at Edward. I was too busy thinking about Bella that I must have missed the vision of his intrusion.

"It would help if you don't pry into them, Ed-ward."

I said his name with annoyance but that only made him laugh. I was thankful though because Jasper had interrupted his glee with a snowball to the face.

I gave Jasper a thank you but got a snowball to the face in return. Why that little…!!

Jasper was laughing.

"He had no right to be prying into your mind darling but this is a snowball fight. To each his own!"

With superhuman speed, I made snowballs and launched them at Jasper. It hit him square in the chest. I sent one to Edward's right, knowing that was where he will be in a matter of seconds as he avoided Jasper's snowball only to get hit in the face with mine. I smiled.

I don't know how long we were there, throwing snowballs at each other. It was all about speed, a snowball fight, the vampire way.

Emmett joined in sometime later and Rosalie watched, until I hit her in the face anyway. She was infuriated but soon she was laughing alongside a drenched Emmett. She had become a target and Emmett, being her big teddy bear, was taking the hits as her vampire shield. Behind him, she was throwing snowballs of her own at Jasper, Edward and me.

Carlisle, Esme, and Katrina were inside, watching through the window in amusement. They must have known that if they took one step outside, they would be pummeled by snowballs.

Suddenly, I saw a blur behind Edward. He yelped at the snow that was suddenly on top of his head. From out of nowhere, Jasper was hit by a snowball on the chest. Emmett put Rosalie behind him protectively but then Rosalie yelped because now she had snow in her shirt. Emmett looked around confused before a snowball hit him in the face.

I looked around cautiously. What in the world?

We all backed up and formed a tight circle, looking for the culprit. All of a sudden, snowballs were hitting us. We were being hit left and right and we were desperately trying to figure out who it was. Katrina, Esme and Carlisle were outside in confusion. They got hit with a snowball, each on the chest as soon as they stepped outside.

All of a sudden the assault stopped. We wiped snow off our eyes and shook the snow off our clothes. A laugh resounded from the roof. We all turned to look up.

BELLA.

She was sitting on top of the roof with a smug smile. A pile of snowballs were beside her, ready to be thrown.

"You are so dead!!"

I yelled as I gathered up a snowball to throw at her. Everyone else followed suit ready to target Bella. When we all looked back up, she was gone.

"Where did she go?" Emmett's voice sounded slightly fearful.

"Over here Uncle Emmy!!" Bella laughed as her snowball hit Emmett right on the chest.

We all began to frantically throwing snowballs at Bella. She was laughing, teleporting left and right and occasionally throwing one of her own.

I stopped as I saw the vision of her behind me with an armful of snow, ready to be dropped on top of my head when I said the word STOP.

The crunch of her steps in the snow behind me stopped when she knew she was caught. Everyone turned around and instinctively threw their snowballs at Bella. Unfortunately, Bella was behind me and I got most of it. Everyone muttered their apologies and laughed. I turned around at a smiling Bella and tackled her to the ground.

She laughed and I couldn't help but kiss her. I let my lips linger for a moment and was about to deepen the kiss when we were all of a sudden hit with a bunch more snowballs.

"Get a room before you melt all the snow around you!!"

Jasper laughed at his own joke.

Bella and I got up, wearing a matching glare and a smirk especially for him. The rest of the family found that amusing.

"Let's go inside. It's cold." Carlisle invited us all back into the house.

Emmett mumbled an "as if it matters, we're vampires" and Carlisle just smiled before teasing him with a very parental response.

"I heard that young man."

Bella and I poked Emmett disapprovingly on our way in. He cast his gaze downward before Rosalie took his hand and led him in.

Bella and I just laughed as we made our way into the sitting room. We sat in front of the fireplace and joined the rest of the family in our little hallmark moment.

* * *

**BPOV:**

The snow has yet to melt but this has not hindered our strategic training meetings. We've decided to just wait it out. We will allow Aro and the Volturi to approach as they see fit. Hopefully, Alice will see it when they decide. With Carlisle's help, we can approach this with diplomacy. Carlisle has pointed out that Demetri's attack against me is justified under Aro's orders however, we can present a strong case to back up my retaliation against him as self defense. Alice is my mate, our laws give mates the right to protect each other in any given circumstance if the other is threatened. I killed him because he was going to kill Alice.

Even all that is not a strong case. I am pretty sure they will find me guilty of killing Felix and Demetri. Although true and both are out of self-defense and self-preservation, I still killed them.

Aro and I can not read each other's minds so my best defense is to persuade him of my innocence by just giving him the full story. If he deems me guilty, I will offer him full servitude or my death as long as he lets the Cullens live. They do not know of this plan yet. Carlisle believes that if I can truly give him all of my memories of that event, he can become the vessel or channel. He will let Aro read his thoughts and memories which will allow Aro to see the thoughts and memories I have bestowed upon Carlisle. This could save us.

If none of these ideas work, all have agreed to fight. I will train them as necessary but I will not let it get to that. I will offer servitude or my death first.

I heard a twig snap behind me and quickly side stepped to my right. Emmett stumbled in his surprise attack and was about to fall face first on to the ground. I caught his big body by the back of his jacket and saved him from the face plant.

"Nice try Emmett." I acknowledged his attack in an even tone. His face was already mortified that a girl had to save him from falling on his face. No need to tease his manliness any more than that.

Edward and Jasper found it quite a scene though. I looked at Emmett apologetically. I'll have to teach those two a little lesson later on. Tonight is the boys' night, tomorrow morning will be the girl's turn.

"What's so funny?" Carlisle appeared, looking back and forth from the laughing boys to Emmett. Behind him Katrina appeared. I looked at her, questioning her presence.

"Is it okay if I sit back and watch?" She was asking for permission but her voice was daring me to deny. I had already offended her once, the least I could do is allow her to stay so I nodded my consent.

I signaled the boys to sit on a falling log on my right and I directed Katrina to sit on my left. They all waited for me to speak.

"As you know, the Volturis have many guards that have many powers. Lucky for you, you won't have to worry about the ones that will attack your mind. I can protect you with my shield as long as I am standing. They will not be able to attack your mind, they will not be able to read it, they will not be able to persuade it, they can not get into it. This only leaves the physical attacks. There are others that can teleport, shape shift, and move objects. These are what we need to worry about. They have the advantage of numbers but we have the advantage of location. If it gets bad, I can teleport us all anywhere I choose where it will take them time to find us. This only prolongs the battle though. Our biggest advantage is our powers. Edward, even though they can not read our minds, you and I will be able to read theirs. Jasper, you and I will be able to control their emotions. Alice will be able to read the future. Nothing has changed for us but their perception will be 50% when they realize they can only depend on their physical strength and numbers. Aro has always heavily depended on Jane and Alec and the guards with powers over the mind. Tonight, we will learn some basic fighting moves from Jasper then you will all fight against me. I am your best simulation. I will put my shield down so Edward can read my mind and Jasper can control my emotions. I will go into the fight with just my physical powers. Let's get started. Jasper?"

I turned the lesson over to Jasper and made my way to sit with Katrina. She and I are not on good terms currently. I had insulted her mate, a foolish move on my part. I think she is insecure about my old relationship with Edward and so she dislikes me. I just made it a tad bit worse.

"Hey. Look, I'm really sorry about insulting Edward. I was out of line. I can't say that I was happy about what happened between him and I because it hurt, a lot. However, with that said, I want you to know that I support the two of you and that I love Alice. I'm really sorry."

My eyes were downcast, I wasn't sure I wanted to look at her as I said my apologies. I heard her sigh in defeat.

"I know what Edward has done and there hasn't been one day that he has not regretted it. In some ways he deserves your anger but I can't help but entertain that because he is my mate. I don't hate you Isabella but that doesn't mean I like you either but I can forgive you for your harshness."

She paused then looked at me. I nodded at the truce she has presented before me. To alleviate the sudden awkwardness to the situation, she got up mumbled to everyone about going hunting and went on her way.

I watched her go into the woods and lost myself in my thoughts.

"Bella!"

Jasper's interruption was welcomed. I looked up and saw that it was almost dawn. It was time for the simulation fight. I wasn't about to take it easy on them on their first night.

I walked to the middle and allowed them to surround me. I let my shield down and let Jasper and Edward gain the advantage. I crouched down ready to attack and watched them all follow suit.

Everyone was still and I closed my eyes. Who will make the first move? I let my hearing determine.

A soft step took my attention to Jasper and I teleported out of my spot from inside the circle to the outside, behind Carlisle. Jasper grasped at nothing and I threw Carlisle towards the nearest tree as Edward came after me. He was reading my mind, it is too bad all he can hear is the lyrics to Bad Romance by Lady Gaga playing in my head. We punched and kicked and parried, both trying to get the advantage. It's too bad I will always have the advantage. I teleported behind him and landed a kick to his back, sending him spiraling into the woods. Carlisle came at me then with a branch which I swiped and snapped in half. Carlisle and I fought, he was much more graceful than the others in his offenses, our fighting styles were similar.

"I trained with the Volturi too, but not nearly as much as you."

His voice was calm as he said his piece before landing a couple of good kicks and punches on me. Where did this guy come from? I smiled at Carlisle, showing my obvious admiration on my face. Too bad, it won't be enough. I'm one Volturi guard, he will have to fight hundreds.

I got back on the offensive and landed a good couple of punches and kicks, not at my full strength to spare him some pain. I finally picked him up and sent him spiraling into the woods.

I saw Edward dart out of the woods.

Suddenly I felt the rage begin. Jasper was trying to make me angry, to make me loose my control and my level-headed approach. I looked at Edward then growled at a smiling Jasper.

This was not a good idea Jasper. I looked at him and tackled him to the ground sending him on a crash course towards Carlisle, who just appeared out of the woods. The two of them fell back.

The feeling of rage magnified and I became infuriated. I looked at Edward with loathing in my eyes.

"You are the reason I am like this!! You and your lying!!"

Edward was taken back and his eyes showed his hesitation to attack.

"Bella. I'm sorry. I-I"

I punched him. Hard. I kept punching him over and over again.

"You left me to die Edward!! You should have been honest!! You should have just told me you didn't love me. Instead, you took away my family. You took everyone away….including Alice. It was never you I loved Edward, it was never you. It was Alice. You took her away, you took them all away!!"

I side stepped as Emmett tried to grab me. This time I let him eat dirt.

I pounced on Edward again. I'm losing it. I struggled with the rage.

I began my attack on Edward, hitting him where it really hurts. Occasionally, Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett would try to stop me but I felt the rage as I knocked them out of my way.

I grabbed Edward by the throat and held him up.

"Look at the monster you have created Edward."

I threw him at Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper. Their eyes were wide, looking at me. I struggled with my anger. I steadied my breathing, trying to fight the rage still.

"That concludes tonight's training. As you have found out, we all need to train. Jasper, good job with projecting rage, as you can see, it can really throw the enemy off but you have to be careful, it can be used for power sometimes.

I looked up and watched them help Edward up. I made my way towards the woods but a voice interrupted me.

"Bella. I'm sorry."

I turned around and looked at Edward.

"No. Don't. I'm sorry. You don't deserve that."

I looked at his hurting body with guilt but Edward smiled at me teasingly.

"Well, it can't get any worse than this. Beaten up by your ex-girlfriend."

I couldn't help but laugh and be thankful at Jasper's attempt to lighten up the seriousness of my actions. Katrina came back and saw the weakened Edward. She looked at me with contempt as she accompanied the boys back to the house.

I had done it again. Not only am I putting this family in danger with the Volturis, I keep them in danger from myself. I let myself sink to the ground, my hand on my head.

I could have killed them. I could have killed Edward. That rage was deadly and my control was weak.

I made the biggest mistake a guard could make, I let my emotions control me. I was trained by the Volturi to control myself but I was also trained to take my own vengeance. It was my own vendetta against Edward that fueled my rage. The fight was no longer a combat to be won, it became a combat to kill and take vengeance. I slipped. I let my inner monster out.

I stood up and standing across from me was Alice.

I looked her and cast my eyes downward in shame.

"Bella, what have you done?"

I let her words reverberate, echoing in the hollowness of my shell.

I was a child in trouble with no defense for my transgressions.

I looked at Alice in exasperation before turning my back. I did the one thing that made sense for now.

I ran.

_A/N: Poor Bella. :(  
_


	15. Two is Better than One

**Two is Better than One**

_A/N: I have finally changed the rating from T to M. To celebrate this change, this is my first written M chapter for this story. I hope it makes sense. I'm really better at reading and editing smut than writing it on my own. It's hard to record every touch, every feeling, and every move that love inspires us to make in the moment. _

_I was partly inspired by the song Two is Better than One by Boys Like Girls ft. Taylor Swift.  
_

_This chapter is dedicated to bleedforher because she is the one that managed to convince me to get the smut rolling! :D_

_It's my day off for real this time and krish-x has pointed out that I should take a real day off where I do absolutely nothing. Today is that day....but first I have to get all this work done....just kidding. I'm spending the day with the girlfriend. I'm ignoring all work related phone calls and emails today. It's about time! (honestly, I'm starting to shake...I think its work withdrawal!! hahaha!!)_

_I'm babbling. Sorry. Enjoy the chapter!!_

_-Ansacht_

**Disclaimer: Ciao Volturi!! I'm leaving Edward with you and saving Alice and Bella!! Ms. Meyers says my reward will be that I get to borrow them for my stories anytime I want. Too bad, she won't sign over the ownership.  
**

**APOV:**

"Bella!! Wait!!"

I ran after her. When she makes a decision to stop, I am sure I will get the vision. I am usually attuned to her. How did I miss the vision of her rage against Edward?? I could have stopped it.

I kept up my pace with hers, almost closing in but as if she realized it she increased her pace. What has she done? What have I done by not stopping her?

"Bella!! I'm sorry!!"

She stopped suddenly and turned around, glaring at me. Her stop was so sudden, I almost ran into her but I managed to stop a feet away.

"It's not you Alice. It's me."

That sounded almost like a kiss off. She turned her back on me.

"Bella? Are you breaking up with me?"

She didn't miss the fear in my voice because I saw her body shake.

"I need space. I need time. I-I need to figure this all out."

Her voice was defeated and she turned her back to me.

"I could kill you. I'm the immediate danger here. What happened back there weren't just words of anger Alice. You forgave me for my lies so quickly Alice but why can't I forgive him like you did me?"

I felt anger beginning to bubble in me. She felt guilty for not being able to forgive him and now she's leaving me, no matter how temporarily, over his sorry ass.

"It's not like he didn't deserve it Bella. Your forgiveness has to be earned. I love you. That's why it was so easy for me. You said you would never leave me but here you are, getting ready, if not already gone."

My voice was steel and I saw her stiffen in recognition. I softened my tone as I continued, knowing that what I was going to say next could make the utmost difference, no matter how cruel. This was my last card and I'm not sure of its true value.

"You can't run from your problems. You can't run from me. Please don't do to me what Edward has done to you. If you don't love me, please just tell me. I will let you leave in peace."

I saw her visibly shake as the words seem to hang in the air. She turned around and grabbed me swiftly to her chest in a surprisingly tight manner.

"Don't ever doubt my love for you Alice. I could never leave you like that."

I put my head on her shoulder and we held each other for some time. I'm not even sure how long we remained that way. Bella's body remained tense as if she was unsure as to how to continue on from where we were.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound like I was condoning you earlier. I-I was just worried. Not really for Edward, he will heal. I was worried for you. Not all wounds are on the outside."

Finally, I felt Bella sigh, relaxing into our embrace. Her mouth was close to my ears and I felt her breath on my ear as she whispered to me.

"Alice. You're the only one who understands and for a moment, I thought I had lost you. I was devastated. You have to know that you are the only one that keeps me here."

I pulled back and placed my hand on her cheek, looking at her tenderly.

"The past doesn't matter Bella. I care about what happens now. I will be here to help you fight the ghosts that haunt you. Please don't ever feel like you can't talk to me about these things. It's unbearable for me to watch you suffer alone. I'm right here."

I kissed her then. Slow. Gentle. Confident in my love but unsure of the kiss's direction.

I felt a slight pressure against my lips as Bella kissed back. Our uncertainty mingled momentarily but hunger erased it almost instantly.

I felt her tongue flick my lips, asking for entrance which I hungrily allowed. I couldn't contain the moan from escaping when our tongues collided.

She pulled back suddenly and looked at me with eyes of black asking for permission. She has so much more patience than I do, I was already itching to ravage her. I wouldn't have even asked for permission. Chivalry isn't dead after all.

I nodded and pulled her in for another deep kiss. Letting my tongue explore her mouth. I felt her hand creeping up my shirt.

I gasped at the first contact of her skin on my stomach. I felt the butterflies dance as her fingers drew circles on my skin.

I lifted my arms, allowing her to tug my shirt upward. She did so before flinging my lacy bra out of the way. She stared at me in hunger, making me slightly self-conscious.

"You are so beautiful Alice."

I closed my eyes and moaned when I felt her pull our bodies close. She nibbled on my earlobes and flicked it with her tongue. I gasped as I became aware of her hands playing with my nipples. She gently tugged at them making me cry out.

I felt my hunger intensify. I ripped off Bella's shirt and got rid of her bra as well, making her gasp in surprise. A little return torture wouldn't hurt.

I let my hands roam over her perfect breasts as I devoured her lips once more. The force of the kiss made her stumble back. We hit a large tree trunk and I felt her nails on my back. She pulled back from our kiss and we discarded the rest of our clothing rather quickly.

We moaned simultaneously when our skin touched. I let my fingers draw pictures on her skin. She turned us around and pushed me up against the tree trunk as she claimed my lips once more. I felt the trunk scratch my back but the pain was forgotten when I felt her strong arms around me lifting me up as she began to nibble at my lips.

"Wrap your legs around me."

Her voice rubbed my soul raw, if I even had one, I know this is what that would feel like. She lifted me up then and placed me gently on the ground. The grass was prickly to the skin but soft enough. Wait. Grass??

My eyes widened as I took in my surroundings, we were in a meadow. How did we…?

I cried out in surprise as she took possession of my right breast in her mouth, suckling it like a child. Everything else was forgotten as her tongue flicked and teased my nipples, hardening it before devoting the same attention to my left breast. I tangled my fingers in her hair, encouraging her ventures until I couldn't stand it any longer.

"Touch me."

My whisper was raw with emotion and need. Bella moaned, the deep sound making the warmth between my legs cry out even more for attention. She was on top of me looking deep into my eyes. I couldn't look away, even as I felt her fingers dancing around my stomach, making its way downwards.

I took in a sharp breathe as I felt her fingers graze and dance around the folds of my warmth, feeling my wetness.

She was slow and patient, making me squirm in frustration.

"Please Bella! Please!"

I whimpered, begging her to touch me where I needed.

I cried out suddenly when her thumb found my clit and slowly milked it. She differed the pressure extending the time I spent in bliss. She was such a tease. I needed more and she knew it. I was going to blow up if she….

"BELLA!!"

I screamed her name as she entered me suddenly then twisting her finger, stretching me inside. I felt her begin a slow teasing rhythm and my body began to respond. As if aware of how close I was she pulled me up so I was straddling her. She remained perfectly still, letting me ride her fingers and set my own pace to my release as she held on to me. I closed my eyes as the pressure inside built up.

"Alice. Look at me."

I opened my eyes and we maintained eye contact as I forced her fingers in deeper and faster.

"Alice. I want you to come for me. Now."

Bella's voice held a sense of command and I felt her fingers curl in me. I was on the edge and that was all it took for my release. I heard myself scream as I spilled over the fingers inside me. I clung to Bella for a long time, gasping for unnecessary air. I was too lost in my ecstasy that I didn't even protest when she carefully withdrew her fingers and she placed me carefully on the sand before lying down beside me.

"Are you all right?"

Bella's voice was slightly concerned.

"I'm more than all right Bella."

I just smiled at her lazily. I was content.

The sound of seagulls brought me back from my ecstasy. Seagulls? What?

I saw Bella playing with the sand, smiling at me. Her skin was sparkling beautifully in the sun.

"Bella? Where are we?" I asked her. Looking around suspiciously, in case someone might discover us. Glittery people won't go over well with humans.

"A private strip in Turks and Caicos." She kissed me on the cheek and laughed, most likely at the surprise and wonder showing on my face.

"Have you been teleporting us during our lovemaking??" I demanded an answer. I mean, this is dangerous. People might discover us.

Bella just laughed a hearty laugh that only confused me.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I just, well, I think about taking you to my favorite places and making love to you there. I didn't even realize I teleported us until I realized that I had brought you to the meadow then I just couldn't resist the need to see you covered in sand. Don't worry. All of my favorite places are isolated and humans have not discovered it or just do not venture there. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I promise not to do it again if that is your wish."

I looked at her with my mouth probably hanging open. How sexy is that? A lover that teleports you to different places while you make love. That is absolutely unheard of and absolutely intriguing. There has never been anything normal about Isabella Swan. I sighed and shook my head.

"No Bella. I like it."

I laughed at the wonder of it all. Her eyes brightened and she dazzled me with a brilliant smile. We sat idle for a moment just taking in the scene around us. I sneaked a look at her content face before coming up with an idea. I got up and she looked at me lazily.

Dragging Bella to her feet, I pulled her towards the water. Splashing her occasionally to get her to give chase. She managed to get a hold of me when a wave hit and our naked bodies glided roughly into the water. We emerged, laughing. She dunked me back in and I can see her eyes under the water, dark as night as she reached out for me. Our bodies moved fluidly like a floating ballet. We played and pleasured each other until the sun began to set and we were forced to swim back to shore.

We made our way back and sat down lazily on the sand. We watched the sun sink into hiding. Bella's arms were around my shoulders, my arms around her waist. I snuggled in closer as the night wind began. Bella was still, her face was serious, she was lost in her thoughts, she was struggling with something. I looked at her in concern and whispered to her ear.

"Bella. Please let me help you."

She looked at me with so much passion and love, hesitating as if trying to come up with something to say. She just held me even closer as if at any moment, she would drift away, before closing her mouth and falling silent as if the words had blown away every thought and words that she came up with. She sighed.

I kissed her on the cheek and let the silence settle.

I will be your anchor in this world Bella.

Only if you let me.

_A/N: _

_If you can read this: You have finished reading the chapter, scrolled down accidentally, or you're reading the ending first, in which I suggest you scroll back up and start at the beginning for it all to make sense. :P_

_I wish I could write all the details of the smut scene that flashed in my head as I was writing this. I would have to go swimming in the Potomac River in the dead of winter. Anyways, I hope you like it. By all means, please point out what you like and don't like about this chapter's smut scenes and how I can make it better because I would really appreciate being schooled on smut writing. Thanks for reading!!  
_

_-Ansacht  
_


	16. Stranger Danger

**Stranger Danger**

_A/N: I know. I know. It's been a week. One 5 day trip and a ton of work stuff later, I have returned with a very very short chapter. How pathetic of me, but, I promise to make it up to you guys on the next chapter. I had to put this up to set up the next chapter. :) _

_Please don't hate me. Life has caught up with me and decided to kind of kick my buns. The second round of business reviews for the restaurant has arrived and I am running behind on the paperwork for this one. On top of that, I not only have to run my own restaurant but I have to assist the running of another restaurant after they lost their General Manager. I have also just recently decided to change my major from History to Business. I'm a 21 year old restaurant general manager, I might as well use the experience as a stepping block to a business career. _

_Anyways, I am babbling, sorry. On with the story! _

_-Ansacht_

_**Disclaimer: Alice and Bella want me but Stephanie Meyers says they will never be mine. Forbidden love sucks....so does copyright infringement. :(**  
_

**APOV:**

It had been about two days since Bella and I returned from our little lovemaking trip. Edward had healed nicely in a couple of hours and held no contempt against Bella. For her part, Bella apologized to the whole family, especially to Edward and Katrina for her lack of self-control. Everyone had forgiven her and understood, except Katrina. I think the only thing that held her back from attacking Bella is Edward's request that she be civil. I, of course, would like to see her try hurting Bella.

Bella is, in her own way, a "super sue" and well, Katrina will have to deal with me as well. Every time she threw Bella a look, I made it a point to give her the evil eye as well. Edward is my brother but I will not hesitate to kill her if she attacks my mate.

I looked at Bella with a small smile on my face. She is beautiful indeed, I sighed contentedly knowing she is mine.

Bella has opened up to me even more in the last two days. We began taking very long walks, talking along the way. She has admitted that there are so many more things about her life in Volterra that she has not shared with me. I didn't want to push it so I told her that she can share when she is ready.

She has opened up about her training there, her close relationship with both Demetri and Felix. She considered them as brothers. Even as a new guard, she had gained respect. She shared her unhappiness with the lifestyle too. She hated the Volturi diet and her assignments. She has killed many during her short time there, even though they were mostly vampires threatening to expose us, she felt regret.

Every time I brought up Aro, Marcus and Caius, she seemed to get distant. I didn't push it too much, knowing that everything has a time and place and she will share when she is ready.

Bella's laughter interrupted my musings. She was standing, facing Jasper, who stood beside her, laughing at something he had said. I stared at her laughing form. Her brown hair bobbing lightly as she threw her head back as each fit of laughter overtook her. Her face glowed and her body lightly shook in her amusement.

The family was gathered around the dining room table, just chatting and enjoying each other's company. I was sitting down and fiddling with my pencil, my sketchbook opened, ready for the next fashion trend to be drawn up. I stared at her from across the dining room table in appreciation. The girl was absolutely stunning especially in this state, carefree and unburdened. I wish there were more moments like these. I sighed as my eyes began to travel from her face on a downward path before a low cough made me look up. Jasper was gone from her side.

Bella's eyes met mine and her eyebrows rose in question, a smile was playing on her lips knowing she caught me staring.

_Why are you staring at me like that Alice?_

I smiled, no longer startled whenever she telepathically spoke to me. I love having mind conversations with her.

_Like what Bella?_

I gave her an innocent look. Bella smirked, amusement in her eyes.

_Like you want to pick me up, throw me on the table, and devour me._

The pencil I was playing with flew out of my hand in surprise and landed lightly on the floor. Bella suppressed her giggle as the family stared at me in confusion. I glared at her before picking the pencil up off the ground.

"Everything all right Alice?"

Jasper curiously probed, no doubt reading into the sudden erratic change of emotions.

"She's all right Jasper. Just a little klutzy."

Bella winked at me. The rest of the family laughed at the little joke.

Klutzy?? Isabella Swan - biggest klutz as a human, just called me klutzy. Har har har. I gave her a not-so-amused look. Bella just shrugged.

A knock on the door suddenly caught everyone's attention. We didn't hear any footsteps so whoever is at the door can only be a vampire. I looked at Edward and we both wondered how I didn't get a vision and how he didn't hear the visitor's mind.

We all made our way towards the door. Carlisle was a step ahead of everyone, clearly the leader of the clan. He looked at us, as if to tell us to keep calm before turning the knob and opening the door.

We all gasped in surprise at the identity of the visitor but what really caught us off guard was when Bella stepped forward and got down on one knee, her head bowed acknowledging our visitor with a reverent voice.

"Father."

I didn't miss the second round of gasps or the way Carlisle's eyes dropped to Bella's bowed head, wide with recognition. He obviously has connected some dots, of what, he will need to explain later on. The visitor placed a hand on Bella's bowed head and she got up as Carlisle opened the door even wider to allow the visitor to enter our home.

I searched Bella's face but she refused to meet my eyes.

_Bella???_

I heard no response. She has never failed to answer me before.

When I finally caught her eyes, I saw the fear she was desperately trying to hide.

_A/N: It's 2:15am and my girlfriend is sleeping, the dogs are on the bed, taking over my side of the bed and snoring. She thinks the reason I am up so late (or so early) is because I am doing work. Technically, I was doing work, actually I've been working on paperwork since 12am. I just had to take a break to write this since it's been in the back of my mind, begging to be written. Expect the next chapter sometime next Friday...by then, the business review will be done and over with. Until then, you'll have to deal with the cliffy_. I'm evil, I know. *breaks out in a maniacal laughter*

I still love y'all if you can forgive me. XD

-Ansacht


	17. Face to Face with the Past

**Face to Face with the Past**

_A/N:  
_

_Business review updates:_

_The hard work (paperwork) is all done. And well, my boss said that mine was the best he has seen out of the group. It makes breathing a little easier and I feel so accomplished. I am the youngest of the group with the least experience in being a general manager but it was mine that he said came out the best._

_I'm boasting now though and that's very conceited of me. Sorry. Anyways, I was so happy that well, I decided to spend some time writing this chapter._

_So the lesson here is: Make Ansacht happy and she writes more chapters._

_Anyways, the review went okay. Lots of constructive criticisms there and lots of work to be done over the next couple of weeks to achieve the goals that my team and I have set out in the plan._

_Anyways, I am babbling…and its snowing outside!! :D_

_I hope you enjoy it. As it is my style, it's a short chapter._

_I tried to post this up on Friday but the site was having issues and it wouldn't let me and I kept trying yesterday too but it still wouldn't let me. Sorry guys. I hope it was worth the wait.  
_

_-Ansacht_

**Disclaimer: I left Alice and Bella a breadcrumb trail leading from the Meyers residence to mine. I hope the copyright watch birds didn't eat them…I wouldn't have to resort to this kind of thing if Meyers would just hand over the rights to Twilight!! Now I have to fight dirty….I mean my shirt is now littered with bread crumbs!!**

**BPOV:**

I can hear Alice reaching out for me, no doubt, trying to figure out what is really going on. I kept my walls up, my muscles tense but ready to act if the need arises. The room was racked with tension.

This is the time we have been waiting for. This is the confrontation that could mean the end of this family and its all my fault. I couldn't keep the fear out of my eyes.

Aro's arrival was not a surprise but I had expected Caius and Marcus and at least a couple of the guards with him, including his new pet, Jane. I shuddered at the thought of the little monster. She was always jealous of me. Luckily, she could never hurt me while my shield remains in place. No doubt she was probably happy at my demise.

Aro walked into the sitting room where he took a seat in Carlisle's recliner. This was obviously for the head of the family as it faces the rest of the chairs and sofas in case of a meeting.

Carlisle stood beside him as the rest of us headed towards the chairs and sofas. I let my eyes roam to the grounds outside, scouting the area for any movements. I could feel everyone's eyes on me.

"Bella, please sit down. I come alone." Aro pointed at the carpeted floor by his foot on his left, he wanted me at his foot like old times. I remembered the times I have sat on the stairs in front of the thrones in Volterra, watching the Fathers hold court. Carlisle's eyebrows went up at Aro's voice. I wasn't the only one who heard a hint of tenderness in Aro's usually eerie and calm voice. He always used that voice on me. No one else in the family seemed to notice the difference. I met Carlisle's eyes and he gave me a nod of understanding. No wonder Aro values Carlisle so much, not just for the steadfast discipline and dedication to his diet but also for the thoughtfulness and selflessness he embodies.

I turned my eyes to Aro and found the opposite embodiment. He had the same steely gaze that he graces everyone but in it I saw the tenderness past the coldness. Many shy away before seeing this but those that notice were rewarded with it. Aro hides the kindness deep within himself but Carlisle embraces it. Aro is solely worried about the preservation of vampires in this world, no matter what horrendous act he must take. Carlisle values life and has a conscience that governs his actions. The difference between the two men were easy to pinpoint positioned side by side as they are now. The two men that have taken me in and has fathered me in different ways. They represent the fight within me. This was my private fight but as I looked around at Carlisle's family, I see what makes them special. They are truly a family, equal in each other's eyes, willing to protect each other. In Volterra, we were merely ranked based on favor, strength and abilities. We would easily take down each other for recognition of our powers and abilities. That is a poor excuse for a family. Aro granted me all that I wanted in Volterra but my existence was not happy. I owe Aro much and he has been a father to me but he is not Carlisle.

"Bella. Please sit down." Aro's voice showed his annoyance at having to repeat himself. The tone was enough to get me out of my thoughts. I ignored his gesture for me to sit by him.

I defied Aro's request, instead of sitting, I remained standing directly across from him, surrounded by the rest of the Cullens. He blinked in shock and disapproval. I watched the look of hurt pass his face momentarily before the mask was back on. I had made my choice clear as to where I belonged.

I know I am pushing it but I remained standing anyway.

His lone arrival was unexpected. Aro has never been physically aggressive, he kept his hands clean and left the brutalities to the guards so I expect this visit to be peaceful. My eyes traveled to Alice, reminding myself why I had to keep it that way.

Alice caught me staring and I saw the anger in her eyes the same moment I heard her voice screaming in my head. I broke our eye contact. I have no time to explain, I have no time to fight. I gave her a pleading look and her eyes softened and she let out an unnecessary breathe. It sounded loud in the awkward silence.

No one knew what to say, where to start….I cast a glance at Aro, trying to see what this was all about.

When I found him looking at Alice, my fury began to broil dangerously.

Aro looked at Alice curiously before settling his attention back on me. I felt myself panic and I felt my desperation rise. If he is here to taunt me and this family, he just found out my biggest weakness.

My fear escalated when Aro smiled his childish grin as he watched me squirm.

"Daughter." Aro's voice held amusement. "I am happy you have found love. Andres and Raul will be heartbroken. Especially since it is a woman that caught your heart."

His eyes traveled to Alice again, her face showing shock. My face must have shown my embarrassment at his words because he let out a high pitched laughter…..like a deep adult giggle. The maniacal laugh could be mistaken for an insane individual. I never could decide whether to place Aro in such a ridiculous category.

I forced myself to regain my stature. Is he toying with me?

"Aro. If you are here to condemn me, please just cut to the chase. I do not enjoy being toyed with nor do I enjoy having the existence of those around us now to be played with."

He stopped his laughter and gave me a disapproving look.

"Isabella." I winced at the harshness of his voice. I felt like the new guard again, being disciplined.

"Your tone is disappointing and your disrespect is worrisome. I have treated you as the daughter that I have never had. You are a Princess of Volterra and you are expected to act like one."

The family gasped.

I sighed before making my way to kneel in front of Aro. The cat was out of the bag. I stepped over the line but I did not want to upset him too much, it will dampen my efforts to save the Cullens.

I knew I had some explaining to do later on. I was a guard in every aspect but Aro's special treatment outside of training has earned me the title of Princess. At first, it was just a rumor spread by the jealous ones but it became the true talk when Aro began to mischievously call me daughter. But even a princess is not above the law. Aro may have given me special treatment but I would still have to gain my own credibility. In the eyes of law, nothing matters but credibility and evidence. Neither were on my side.

"I am sorry Father." I apologized for the sake of appeasement. Aro has indeed taken care of me but no one is above the law. I know he is fond of me but he can not save me. He may, however, save the Cullens and erase their involvement for harboring an offender like me. My life is forfeit but I can save them.

I heard Aro sigh and he brought me up to my feet. A good sign.

"I am here to release you Isabella." Aro's voice was strained. "I did not take Marcus or Caius with me because I know that I will remain safe. You may not be of Volterra any longer but your guard training has taught your instincts to protect me. I am hoping especially since I have cared for you as a Father would a daughter, that no harm will come to me. They protested of course since Demetri died in your hands. Their protests are based on fear of your powers, not on who you truly are because they are just as fond of you as I am. They are more cautious, I am a little more trusting. Have I placed my trust in the wrong person?"

Aro had made his way to look out from the window as he spoke, letting everyone's eyes follow his movement.

"I will not hurt you. Father. My life is forfeit and I know that. I have to appeal my innocence even though I know all evidence points to me. I could never betray you!! You have to know that….but the Cullens, they harbored me without knowledge of what they had done. Spare them."

I knew this was my chance to speak up, to beg, and to explain but Aro put his hand up to signal me to stop.

"It was a test. Felix lives. Your loyalty and Demetri's loyalty came into question and we had to test you. We sent a shape shifter in the shape of Felix to test you and Demetri. You passed. Demetri failed. The shape shifter, shaped as Felix was to entice you to join in his plot. Demetri agreed, showing his true face. You refused and you passed. The guards that were with Demetri were not there at his bidding, they were there to arrest him when the time came. Depending on your decision, they were to arrest you as well or you were to be escorted to the main chamber and told of the test. We never got to tell you because you disappeared and we could not find you. You passed Daughter."

Aro's voice held pride when he mentioned my success in passing the test. I thought back to that day, the events began to blur through my mind as I tried to make sense of what Aro was saying. All of it was a test??

I remember Demetri enter the chamber and the shape shifter tackled him down. Suddenly I remember Demetri's eyes staring at me maniacally. He was ready to pounce on ME, he was so close. I never saw that look because I was too busy protecting the traitor from the shape shifter!

"Why did the shape shifter fight me? If it was a test, he could have just stopped the act!! Obviously I wasn't going to betray you. I could have fought Demetri and brought him to you myself!"

I demanded the answer to the lies I have been telling myself.

"If he stopped the act Isabella, Demetri would have caught on and tried to escape. We wanted to decrease the ending of lives. You are strong but Demetri is unpredictable. He could have tried to kill the shape shifter or the guards outside."

I still didn't understand.

"This doesn't make sense. Why did he let me kill the shapeshifter if he thought it was his ally?"

The family remained silent at our exchange, no doubt, understanding that this had to take time to even make sense. Aro sighed before answering my inquiry.

"Demetri was greedy, he wanted all the power, not share it. If the Felix look alike dies, Demetri can carry on the plan and take all the power. The shape shifter lives, he burned for appearances but he shifted to protect himself."

It was starting to make some sort of sense.

"But the guards they were going to…."

Aro felt the need to interrupt me.

"The guards surrounded you to protect you from Demetri, should he try to escape while being arrested. If you didn't teleport you would have seen that they had surrounded him too. He was arrested but managed to escape anyway. By the time we had notified everyone of his status as a rogue, he was gone. We heard he was looking for you as we have been looking for you. He blamed you for ruining everything, he wanted to kill you for revenge. I can not help but say he is probably jealous too. You proved hard to find with your powers Isabella. Demetri had known he was caught since the guards tried to take him."

I'm innocent after all. That lying traitor, Demetri, knew I was innocent and he tried to poison my mind with lies.

I felt my body relax at the knowledge that Aro did not show signs of anger. As if to reiterate our exchange, Aro turned to the family.

"Bella is in no danger therefore you are all safe as well. She has done nothing wrong. The misunderstanding has gone on long enough."

At Aro's words the tension in the room disappeared. I looked at Alice, meeting her eyes as a sign of apology as I reached out to her telepathically.

_I'm sorry for cutting you off. I will explain later. I love you._

Her face was hard and blank indicating that I am in big trouble. She did not respond, giving me a taste of my own medicine. I'm in really big trouble. I sighed and broke eye contact.

There was still one thing that was bothering me. Why is Aro here now? It could not have simply been about this whole debacle. Aro doesn't make trips, under normal circumstances, he would have sent a messenger.

"Isabella. My initial visit here was about a week ago. I had a different purpose in mind to seek the Cullens but upon seeing you, I had to make sure I was prepared to give you the answers you sought. I had to speak to my brothers, as you understand. Now that I have explained my presence in this house, you are probably wondering what my initial purpose was to come to the Cullen household. "

I caught the seriousness in his voice. Everyone's eyes landed on Aro, waiting for him to reveal his request.

"I need your help."

The Volturi seeking allies? What the hell is going on??

A gasp caught the attention of every room. We turned our attention to Alice, her face was serious and worried and her eyes were glazed over. She was having a vision.

I quickly made my way to her side as her body began to shake, signaling the end of the vision. Her arms found their way around my waist and her head on my shoulder. She lifted her head to whisper into my ears, her body shaking in fear.

"Bella, please don't go."

She gripped my body tighter and I threw a gaze at Aro.

He met my eyes head on, trying to hide his shock.

I saw unimaginable fear appear in his eyes.

The room remained still, only the sound of night and the stench of fear polluted our senses.

_A/N:_

_So…Bella is innocent but we're not out of the woods just yet. Of course we will have further explanations about who Andres and Raul are, what has Aro piddling his pants, and the dreaded vision._

_I hope you like it. Thanks in advance for any reviews!!_

_You know I love y'all._

_-Ansacht_


	18. The Prophecy of the GoldenEyed Child

**Prophecy of the Golden-Eyed Child**

_A/N:_

_Thanks for waiting for this guys. I tried to cover all my bases with this and I managed to get this done while snowed in. Great big snowstorm in US over the east. It gave me some time to rest and catch up with this chapter. I've been under so much stress lately and I'm glad for a bit of a reprieve from work._

_This is dedicated to my girlfriend, who, even through all our fights, still loves me for who I am. I love you._

_-Ansacht  
_

**Disclaimer: _Dum spiro, spero_: while I breathe, I hope …..for Ms. Meyers to give me the copyright for Twilight cause currently, I own nothing.**

**APOV:**

I held on to Bella, shaking at what I had just seen. It was all so horrifying. Fire was everywhere and the hunters became the hunted.

I shivered and Bella held me tighter.

"Aro. You need to tell me what the hell is going on?"

Bella's voice could cut steel. I pulled back and set my eyes on Aro. The family was already staring at him. He made his way to the chair and sat down with an exhausted thud.

"A child vampire has been created. While his creator has been destroyed for his transgression, the child was allowed to remain at Volterra because of his powers. Jane was very much taken with the child and so I allowed it. I am a fool. He has become powerful, we believe he has the power to charm and we, the heads of Volterra are as powerless against it as anyone else. He has charisma and has gained the backing of half the guard. He has gained an ally amongst our most useful guards, Andres and Raul."

Bella gave out a huff of impatience at the mention of the two. This made Aro laugh heartily.

"Why so impatient? Andres and Raul were your two favorite suitors and I hear they made great lovers for the Princess of Volterra. They lavished their attention and gifts on you, in and out of bed."

Bella's eyes flared. I growled in jealousy.

"They were power hungry. Making the Princess of Volterra their mate was the best they know they can do. I'm not surprised that they chose to follow this devil child if it grants them power."

Aro's smile faltered at Bella's words. He closed his eyes, sighed and continued on.

"Isabella, as you know, Andres has the power to see a human's power if ever turned into a vampire and his brother Raul has the power to detect powers amongst the vampire crowd. Those two powers have proved to be useful for the young Hans. With Raul as his protection against powers, and Andres finding the potential powerful vampires amongst the humans, he has built an army to rival that of Volterra's. The threat is not currently against other vampires but I hear that soon, he will ask for your allegiance. This child has gotten too powerful. It would be easy if he was easily killed but he is immune to fire. His other power is to create fire from nothing. He has killed many opposition by this but he can not be engulfed. The only way we think we can destroy him is by separating his body."

I looked at Bella. She stiffened.

"And what do you want me to do Father? Seduce Andres and Raul back on our side??"

I growled at my displeasure, aiming it all at Aro, he merely laughed in amusement.

"That wouldn't be a bad idea daughter. However, they are lost to us. No reason to fight a losing battle. Marcus, Caius and I believe that the guards only follow Hans because of his power to charm them. If I can interrupt his power over them, they will come back. I need a shield Isabella. A mind shield that is a power so unique that we have only seen one vampire have such power. That vampire is you, Isabella."

Bella looked at me. Her eyes searching mine for something she knows I can not give.

"What does the little one want so much power for?"

Carlisle's question was hanging in the air.

"The prophecy of the Golden-Eyed Child has existed for years, some think its just a story but Hans believes he is the one so he is out to fulfill it. In the prophecy a super child will unite an army of vampires. He will lead them to a life where no one needs to hide because humans will no longer exist. He believes we are the superior race and we must push the world along by ridding ourselves of the temptation of humanity."

Aro paused and looked around the room.

"What does he propose we drink for sustenance?"

Edward questioned with curiosity.

"Good question Edward. He envisions everyone to feed off the life of animals as you all do. Sustenance without humanity. A world where everyone is golden-eyed like yourself but at the expense of humanity. I will not lie to you, I do not wish anything to change. I like my status, my power and my human servants. Hans will change it all and bloodshed is merely an afterthought to him."

Aro was selfish but I am selfish. I am very selfish.

Bella looked at me again, searching my eyes. I can not lose Bella or my family. I am too selfish for what she is asking me.

I looked away and I heard Bella sigh. I refuse to give her permission to do this. Not after what I had seen.

"This requires deliberation before I decide. I don't act for myself anymore Aro. My family here deserves a say in what I do, especially Alice."

Aro's eyes roamed around the room at each of the family members.

"Very well. I only want to remind you that this is urgent and I will need a decisions soon. You are the most important thing in this battle Isabella, we do not have a Plan B. If you are not with us, we all perish."

Aro got up after his plea and walked towards the door. Carlisle followed to let him out politely, leaving the room still and silent.

I can feel everyone's eyes on me.

"Oh for crying out loud! What did you see Alice? Do you really want us to have to beg??"

Rosalie's voice was frantic and scared. Bella squeezed my hand in assurance.

"Tell us Alice. It is very important that we know what we are up against."

I looked at Bella and gripped her hand.

"Everything was in chaos. There were human bodies and blood everywhere. Vampires were all forced into bloodlust with all the blood. There were also vampires engulfed in fire. Bella was on the ground in front of a child and they were facing off. I knew Bella was protecting us from this child's charm but she was tired. We lose, Bella's shield breaks and he charms her and uses her to kill all of us. We all die."

Bella released her grip on my hand and began to shake.

"Your visions are subjective Alice. This can not be the only end."

Carlisle offered some comfort but Bella shook her head.

"Alice, no decision has been made whether to follow Aro in his plan or to decline."

I looked at Bella sadly before I told her the truth.

"You heard Aro. If we join him, you are the weapon. If we do not join him, you will still be forced to use your shield to protect us, your family. Either way Bella, you are the shield and the weapon. The battle will find us and Hans will utilize you for his purpose. Do you think we would let you fall in his hand so easily? We will fight as a family and that means death by your hands or by his hands for all of us."

Bella began to shake again.

"You are telling me I do not have a choice Alice. I will always have a choice."

I shook my head at her, I kept my voice calm and even.

"The only choice we have is to join Aro or pledge our allegiance to Hans. Neither is appealing."

I saw Carlisle shake his head. He was shaking but fire was in his eyes.

"No. We are a family and I will not pledge myself to a child that seeks to destroy humanity and bring down destruction. I fight with Aro. The rest of you are free to make the decision necessary, I will not love any of you more or less."

Esme stood beside Carlisle, communicating her decision. I choked back a sob as Jasper slowly got up and stood beside them. Edward looked at Katrina and they both nodded before joining Esme, Carlisle and Jasper. I saw Emmett walk to Carlisle without Rosalie.

I looked at Rosalie. She was looking out the window, shaking, hesitating. She looked at me and then at Emmett and slowly made her way to his arms. He held her as she shook and he whispered in her ear. Carlisle put his hand on Rosalie's back, pride in his eyes.

Bella got up and I held on to her hand as she walked towards Carlisle. I refused to let go and she looked at me with sadness.

"Alice. I love you very much but I can not help but try to fight this. Please let go."

I released her hand and she made her way to the rest of the family. They all looked at me. Do they not understand that we will all die?? By Bella's hand no less?? Bella will be forced to live with that guilt after Hans finishes playing with her. She will have to suffer.

I am selfish. I can bet my whole family's life just to spare the guilt Bella will feel at Hans's hands. I can not let this happen.

"Alice. We need you. I need you."

Bella's voice brought me back from my thoughts and her eyes begged me to join them.

"Bella, I love you very much, you have to know that….but I can not join you. I can not sit back and watch us put our lives on a path towards death. I am selfish because I value all of your lives over the rest of this world but there has to be another way than this. I will find it."

I made my way to the window and ran towards the woods.

I can hear Bella calling after me but the faster I run, the dimmer her voice became.

The pieces of my heart was the only trail I can leave to lead her towards me, should she decide to join me.

Some may think this is the coward's way out but I am not running away, I am running towards something. I refuse to go along with Aro or to let Bella be used as a weapon either way. I will go where I can make a difference, where I can influence a path away from the destruction of Bella or my family. If I have to sacrifice myself to change the future, I will.

There is only one vampire that can change that horrid future.

He is the one I seek. Perhaps I can influence him in some way.

Hans.

* * *

"ALICE!!"

I stop and for the first time since starting my run, I look back the way I came, towards her voice.

I'm sorry Bella. I can't let you go.

I let myself fall to my knees as the pain of separation took hold of me.

I screamed.

_A/N:_

_Please forgive me for separating them. - Ansacht  
_


	19. Encounters

**Encounters**

_A/N:_

_I'm really sorry I split them up but there has to be heartache for us to realize the depths of love. Alice and Bella's relationship is not going to be exempt from that. They have had their insecurities, their fights, and now they have to deal with the external forces that will force them apart. Sometimes, we have different opinions on how to get something done and this causes conflict but it also forces the other to understand where the other is coming from. This is another obstacle for our two lovers but since love conquers all, why are you all worried? :)  
_

_Next chapter will be Alice's point of view of this whole thing._

_Thank you for being patient and waiting. It's a short chapter but I promise to make it up to you guys later on.  
_

_This one is dedicated to . Ms. Rosalie. Hale. - She and I have the greatest conversations and she has always been patient with me….especially with our messages since I am sometimes horrible at replying._

_-Ansacht  
_

This chapter's musical inspiration: Keep You by Sugarland

**Disclaimer: Today we salute you, the boring old disclaimer posted on every fanfic. While the Author's Note reflects the author's thoughts, you are the only one carrying the burden of keeping that author from being sued. Here's to you, the boring old disclaimer posted on every fanfic!! The warrior of legal rights!!**

**BPOV:**

It has been a month since Alice left us.

A month since Alice left _ME_.

She left me.

I closed my eyes to block out the beautiful scene before me. I have never felt the burden of my death and eternity this heavily since the first time I opened my eyes as a vampire. The hole from my heart was simply engulfing the rest of my body making me a hollow zombie.

The beauty of the ocean, even with the lapping waves that usually calmed me was just dull and plain in my clouded eyes. The seagulls became an annoying sound and my glittering skin a reminder of this curse.

It was a reminder of living forever. Without Alice.

Times like these, I wish I could just cry instead of having my venom fill my eyes as another reminder of my cursed state.

The family had been very sympathetic. They had tried to reach out but they can not possibly comprehend my pain. I had made it a point to stay away from Jasper. Out of everyone, he is able to grasp some understanding of my pain. Not just because Jasper is an empath but because he knows the feeling of losing Alice. For his own good I stay away but selfishly, I stay away because I am wracked with guilt because I know how he feels and I am the cause of his pain.

I shook my head in an attempt to clear it, with no avail.

I left the training duties with Carlisle and Jasper, sometimes dropping in to give pointers but mainly venturing out on my own. Without Alice to cement my relationship with the Cullens, I began to drift away, feeling like I did not truly belong.

I couldn't help but revisit the places I had transported Alice during our lovemaking. I still have no reason why I do this. Perhaps I hold on to some semblance of hope that she will be there and be in my arms again as she once was.

I am insane to expect the same results every day but my teleported visits became a comforting routine that I partake in every day.

I grab the sand before me and close my eyes. I force my mind to focus on the woods, feeling my body warm up. The familiar tingling of my spine began, like an inner vibration. When it ceased, the scent of the woods ambushed my nose.

Her scent reached me before she even spoke.

"Bella."

Her voice sounded heavenly but laden with surprise. A whisper.

I turned to stare at her, my eyes went wide in shock at the sight before me.

Alice.

My Alice.

Her stance was strong, as if ready to pounce on me like I was a threat to her, perhaps I am. Her hair did not hold the upbeat spiky look she once had, instead it seemed to be dull and weighed down.

Had she missed me as much as I missed her??

The most disconcerting sight were her eyes.

My Alice's eyes were bright red.

Our eyes held each other's gaze. Hers were steel and mine, as I imagine, just holds the betrayal that I now felt.

I dropped my gaze to the ground.

She has become more lost to me than I can understand. This is not the Alice I know.

Alice made a sudden movement towards me.

I forced myself to be on the offensive, getting into my warning stance, complete with a low growl.

Alice's low growl met mine but I did not miss her eyes grow wide. She did not expect me to be like this.

This thought made my stance falter a little.

The sound of light footsteps reached my ears. I looked at Alice and her eyes widened then it hardened like I had never seen it before.

She held my eyes in hate.

She was so quick that I almost did not have time to sidestep her pounce. I growled again in warning. I did not want to hurt her.

Alice tried another pounce and I moved again. She let out a whirlwind of attacks but I managed to keep myself out of harms way by averting them all. I did not throw a single attack her way. It was confusing because she knew me so well and was so attuned to me that she should have been able to read my movements. Her attacks were not disciplined and did not seem planned. She wasn't really trying. I continued my defense to her offense, a deadly and macabre dance.

"ENOUGH!"

A high pitched commanding voice ripped through the woods. Alice stopped her onslaught of attacks immediately and I looked up.

I saw a young child with golden eyes and the same blonde colored hair as Carlisle. He could almost be Carlisle's biological son with his soft face and a friendly smile. Andres stood on his left and Raul stood on his right, both sported the easy smiles that they always gave me when they courted me in court.

I immediately shielded my mind. This must be the child.

"Isabella. I am here to give you an open invitation to join me in my conquest. I am sure by now that Aro has told you of who I am and perhaps the lies that he holds on to in order to keep his power. You have your own mind and you can form your own opinion. If you are interested, you are invited to a banquet. All you need to do is decide to come and Alice will know to come and get you. Good day."

Upon the delivery of his invitation, Hans walked away with Raul and Andres in tow. Alice made her way to follow them before turning to me. Her face had lost its sharpness and her lips quivered. Her now red eyes were soft and filled with venom, holding a lost and apologetic look as she held my gaze for a moment.

"Alice."

I let her name flow from my lips, breathing it out. It held my desperation, my pain, my need for her to stay.

She held my gaze a little longer in silence. She was fighting, she was hesitating, trying to make a decision.

"ALICE."

Hans's voice broke the silence between us and our gaze was interrupted as she turned and left the clearing.

I screamed in frustration before releasing an onslaught of the emotions I have kept within myself.

I was alone.

Again.

_A/N:_

_Poor Alice and Bella, it hurts me to write them as separated lovers but it appeals to my Romeo-&-Juliet complex. We shall have another reunion next chapter for these two. If you guys have any questions, post them as a review and I will try to answer them as best as I can without giving the story fully away. Thanks for sticking with the story and being patient for this update guys._

_-Ansacht  
_


	20. Love in Hate

**LOVE IN HATE  
**

_A/N:_

_So it's been a long time and I really do apologize. My restaurant is undergoing an audit and the first 5 restaurants have failed already. I am under a ton of pressure right now, I can not fail. On top of that we just had our first round of reviews for the year and I was very happy with mine. I was the only one out of the other 12 in our area that got an overall mark of "ABOVE EXPECTATIONS." But with that, the pressure on me to pass this audit has increased. Work has taken over my life. With that, please expect this story to be near its end in the next couple of chapters. As much as I would love to keep it going, I simply have no time. I regret not having the time because I love all of you to death. I don't like leaving things hanging and unfinished. I'd rather give you guys an ending and give you guys some closure on this story. I'm really sorry but I know when life and work has me beat. :( Don't be too sad yet though, there are a couple more chapters coming up._

_-Ansacht_

This Chapter's Musical Inspirations: _When You Got a Good Thing _by Lady Antebellum_  
_

**_Disclaimer: Who needs the rights to Twilight when I have Alice and Bella? (*runs away from the police and SM with Alice and Bella in my brand new 2008 Blue Dodge Caliber*)_  
**

**APOV:**

Bella. Bella. Bella. Bella.

She was all I could think about.

I sat in the forest in silence. Hans allowed me the freedom to wander as long as I kept myself attuned to him. I see a vision as soon as he decides to call me when he needs me and I go to him.

I have proven myself in his eyes.

Hans seeks to build a vampire world, with only the most powerful vampires. Vegetarian vampires that coexist with nature, no humans, no temptations.

He uses Raul as his main defense from the others. He finds out their powers first and finds a way to protect himself. He uses Andres to build his army of vampires, turning every human he sees fit to serve and destroys them if they refuse to help him after being turned. He charms them into submission most of the time.

Lucky for me, I found a way to make myself immune. He charms and dazzles people because they do not know his true intentions. Since I have made myself attuned to Hans, I constantly search my future of any encounters with him. I usually foresee the times when he is going to use his charming powers and what he is persuading me or the others to do. This way, thanks to practice from protecting my mind from Edward, I force my mind on to a distraction when I encounter him. Since I can see in my visions what he is saying I do not appear clueless but I keep my free will, immune from his charm. As far as I know, he has no clue that I am immune to him.

His test of loyalty is to force those in his army from drinking human blood. He was surprised at my arrival. His test of loyalty for me was the opposite. He forced me to kill a human that was doomed to die because the poor thing would not be a gifted vampire. Of course, my red eyes show my betrayal to Carlisle.

I had to do it. I regret it but I persevere for my family's sake. For Bella's sake. I still could not get the little girl's eyes out of my head, the pleading eyes.

Hans had decided to visit the Cullens that day. I wanted to warn Bella so I offered to go ahead of him. He relented.

When I saw her, I kept my stance defensive, in case she has lost her love for me and decides to attack me. Her eyes sought mine out and when I met it, I wanted to die from the look of betrayal in her face. I could not stop my need to hold her and apologize. I moved, perhaps too suddenly.

I shook my head at my spur of the moment idiocy.

I met her growl mix with my own frustrated growl. That was when I knew I had lost her. She was ready to attack me.

Hans's light footsteps were unmistakable. I was too close to Bella and my feelings were in disarray. If I showed my soft side, I could lose favor.

Hans has yet to connect me with Bella. He knew I was a Cullen but Bella is my weakness and I could not show it this early on in the game.

I did the only thing I could think of at that time, I attacked.

Now, sitting here in the forest, away from everyone, I felt my loneliness. I attacked the love of my life.

I let an unnecessary breath out, remembering Bella's defensive maneuvers, not once attacking me. I hope she has figured out my brash attacks to be unintended. I was too attuned to her, she must know I didn't mean to land any hits.

I was relieved when Hans made his way in to offer Bella the invitation. It means he has not suspected my betrayal.

I closed my eyes trying to remember her voice…begging me to stay and I fought so hard not to run to her arms, to come back. I have fought that fight every day since I joined Hans.

At that time, I probably would have gone to her had Hans not broken into my thoughts. He was the reason for this madness and at that point, I was even more determined to take him down.

The only way for me to do that is to be a mole. I need to lead him away from any thoughts of destroying, hurting or going after my family, especially Bella. I need to find his weakness.

This is why I left. I could not stand to let Bella become the killer. If this all works out, I can save them all.

They would never have agreed to let me go as a spy, as a mole, so I had to do it of my own accord. Better for them to think I betrayed them than the truth. This way, if interrogated, they won't know anything.

The only thing that stood between me and Bella is Hans.

I felt the familiar tingle in the back of my head as a vision engulfed me.

**BPOV:**

I wanted to see Alice. The only way to do that is to accept Hans invitation….or at least get Alice to think I have accepted.

I closed my eyes, standing in the same place she and I last saw one another and focus my thoughts on seeing Hans about his invitation.

Keeping my eyes closed, I felt all too aware of the silence around me. The wind flowed around me without noise.

Everything was interrupted by the sudden rustle of leaves and light footsteps in front of me. Light enough for me to know it was a vampire. The light sound causing a ripple through my surrounding silence.

"Bella."

Her scent and her voice reached out to me, making the butterflies in my stomach flutter.

I kept my eyes closed, willing our current circumstances away….just for a moment. I silently begged the world to bring the old Alice back.

I felt her move closer to me slowly, cautiously. I spoke, trying hard not to let my voice break with emotions.

"I wanted to see you Alice. This was the only way."

I felt her stop, knowing she was maybe two feet from me.

The energy between us was palpable. It was like a ball of fire, a mix of something…I wasn't quite sure what. It could be anger, love, desire, disgust, but in light of it all, I was relieved that she felt something.

"I wanted to see you too, Bella."

My eyes snapped open in surprise at the velvet delivery of her words. Our gaze locked, red to gold, fire on honey. I saw her tremble as she continued.

"I wanted…I wanted to see you but at the same time I don't. Not under these circumstances."

I looked at her and saw the battle she was fighting written all over her beautiful face. I needed to know why she left me.

"These are circumstances you created Alice. You made this choice for us. You left us. You left ME."

A look of hurt passed by her face as she nodded, acknowledging my point. I felt her hesitation at trying to come up with the proper response.

"You're right Bella. I did leave. I left because I love you. You can doubt my actions, you can doubt my decisions but never doubt that I love you because I am suffering just as much, if not more so, than you. I suffer every day not being able to see you, to touch you or to talk to you. If you can only comprehend the pain of watching you destroy our family and destroy yourself in my visions. How can I ignore these things? How will I be able to exist knowing my soul mate will become a horrible monster and killer and I let it happen?? Can you blame me for trying to find another way?"

I felt venom pool in my eyes as Alice poured her heart out. Her eyes begged me for forgiveness, for release, for love.

I opened my arms and moved closer to her and she engulfed me in a tight embrace. I heard her sigh.

"Bella. I can't tell you my plans because I don't want to endanger you but I need you to trust me. Please don't tell the rest of the family. I can not risk them knowing. Hans is powerful and its best that they don't know in case I get caught in my own web."

Alice disentangled herself from me and I felt the invasion of space between us as she stepped back.

"You must prolong this decision to see Hans as long as you can and train. If my plan works, I will send word and explain what needs to be done."

She made her way to the edge of the clearing to get on her way.

"Alice. I love you and I trust you."

She stopped in her tracks and turned to me with venom filled eyes mixed with relief and sadness.

"I love you too Bella. Be careful."

I nodded and watched her depart from me one more time.

I felt a tug at my dead heart as it cried out after Alice.

_Come back to me. Please._

I sighed.

_A/N:_

_It took me FOREVER to write this one and since I kept getting interrupted, I had to keep re-focusing the story line so that it wasn't going five different directions every time I sat down to write. I hope it was okay. I might be a little rusty....sorry if it sucked. Please review if you feel like doing so. :) Until next time y'all...hopefully that won't be that long. _

_-Ansacht  
_


	21. Leave Out All the Rest

**Leave Out All the Rest**

_A/N: I know I haven't been able to update his in a while. Work took over my life, as per usual. Lots of stress all around. On top of that, I got into a car accident, minor, no air bags deployed but the police officer seems to be under the impression that I am a reckless driver so I now have to go to court. On top of that, the lady that I hit, that also happened to refuse an ambulance at the scene is looking to sue me. I have a banged up license plate and two cracks on my front bumper that is barely even noticeable. Be it to say, I wasn't going fast. I mean, how can you recklessly drive in a two lane, two way road? I must have hit this lady at 10 miles per hour to sustain minimal damage to my car and minimal damage to her bumper. It's all absolutely stupid. Now I have to go to court because a police officer that was neither present before or during the accident, who came in 20 minutes after the accident, says I was recklessly driving to cause the accident. On top of all this drama, I am not getting paid enough to do all the work that I am being asked to do in my job. I'm not getting paid enough, I might get thrown into jail for a reckless driving record, my insurance is going to go up, and I might get sued. _

_Life is kind of sucking right now._

_Anyways, I'm venting now. This chapter has been overdue. It's short but we're moving the story along. _

_I dedicate this chapter to lynettecullen. Thank you for reading the story from Chapter 1 - 20 and reviewing EVERY SINGLE chapter. I thought that was an awesome thing for you to do and it reminded me that I owe my readers another chapter. Thanks!_

_-Ansacht_

This chapter's musical inspiration: **_Come and Save Me - _Gloriana**

_**DISCLAIMER: NOT MINE (I can't afford getting sued over copyright infringement on top of the accident thing)**  
_

**APOV:**

I stood in front of Hans. The child was silent but looking at me with a studious expression.

"Have you heard from Isabella?"

I had seen him ask this in my vision, along with many other questions meant to interrogate me of my private activities. I kept from making eye contact and kept my eyes focused on the wall behind the child. I had to maintain focus on one point to be able to continuously sing Tik Tok by Keisha in my head while answering his questions with faked sincerity. It was hard but I do it for humanity's sake.

"Alice. I asked you a question."

The child adopted his demanding voice, like a child ready to go into tantrum.

"I am sorry Hans. She has not decided. She seems to be weighing her options with great scrutiny."

I omitted from him the fact that I had seen Bella that one time after his initial invitation.

"It has been 3 months, I am getting impatient. She must choose a side. Perhaps we need a bait?"

Like in my vision, he signaled for Andre to bring in a terrified Mike Newton. I laughed at the fear in the boy's face.

"A-Alice?? Help me please!!"

I had to keep up my indifferent attitude so I scoffed at the terrified human. Hans looked at me and smiled his terrifyingly chilly smile. An innocent façade of a demon child.

"You want to use HIM as your bait?? I think Bella will laugh at you like I did. He's nothing but an annoyance to her, dating back to when she was human."

I made eye contact with Mike and smiled a mocking smile at him. He just glared at me before screaming at me in fury.

"Who are you??"

I laughed at him again.

"Your worst nightmare." I turned to Hans. "Will he have any power that he is worth keeping?"

"No but since Isabella has some sort of history with him, no matter how annoying or laughable, I plan to keep him…if she joins us, he will be her test."

I shuddered. I had known his answer from my vision and everything is playing out as I saw it.

"You are dismissed. Oh, Alice…do not venture too far from my side or I will be inclined to question your loyalty."

I nodded before he turned to address Andres and Raul. Before long, they dragged away Mike and I ran to the clearing in the wood that has become my refuge.

**BPOV:**

I had heeded Alice's advice. The family still has no clue. We just go on with our training. Everyone has progressed significantly, they are more aware, stronger, and faster. They have exceeded my expectations. I have trained them as Volturi guards but they do not fight for Volterra, they fight for each other. This sense of family has made them stronger, much tighter than a squad because they all seem to compliment each other in battle. Where one is weak, the other compensates and they work together flawlessly.

I have been bested multiple times by each of them individually. They have now become my equals on the battlefield. We are ready for when Alice may call.

ALICE.

I fought to keep our connection professional for the moment because the love that we share causes a disruption of my normal functions. I must think of her as the informant, the spy, not my lover or my soul mate. I need to keep this from reaching my emotional center, I need to keep her as my prize. She will be waiting for me when all of this has been won.

This war is simple and I am selfish. I want Alice and the only way I can have Alice is to take down Hans. The family may be fighting for humanity, Aro is fighting for his royal position, but I am fighting for my love.

I have not told Carlisle or any of the family members about Alice's reasoning, she is right, it is better that they not know the complications. We can reveal it all when all this is over. IF everything goes to plan, whatever that plan happens to be. I trust Alice and I know she will not lead me or the family to harm. My biggest worry is her safety in all this.

**APOV:**

I sat on top of a tree branch in perfect balance.

I ask a lot of questions and I have mingled with Hans's so-called army. Many of them follow him because of his little charming power. Others were sincere in their positions, following Hans out of belief that he is indeed the Golden-Eyed child but more than half were following him blindly because of his charm or were forced into servitude because they did not want to be destroyed once they were turned. Aro's plan was genius but he was going to whore Bella out as a defensive weapon which would have made her Hans's primary target in any battle. With Hans's army pretty much double Aro's and the family, this would leave Bella dead and my nightmarish vision true. I could not let this happen.

My plan was almost the same. Instead of using Bella as part of the defense, she will be used as an offense. Instead of protecting Aro, his guards, and the family with a shield. Bella will put the shield around Hans so that he can not project his little charming power on anyone. This will leave us to gather up those that were following blindly to our side, which will significantly outnumber those that were sincerely following the foolish "golden-eyed" child. The biggest factor is still Bella and I will need to make sure that Hans does not have the time, when the moment comes to fight, to charm Bella to his side. If this happens, we will all be destined to die anyway.

This plan was risky but for now, I need to let Bella train the family as much as possible so that they are ready. I know that when she feels that the family is ready, she will make a solid decision to turn Hans down. When she calls upon me with her decisions, I will give her the plan and any necessary information I may have required until then.

Her decision will ignite the battle and my plan will determine the end.

I felt my sight haze as a vision of Bella came into my mind's eye. She was alone, in our room, looking out into the night. This has become her ritual at night, to stand motionless like a statue looking out into the night.

Tonight was different, I let out a slow breath when a dry sob escaped her lips before she started to shake in sadness.

If she was human, the storm in her eyes would have allowed for rain but instead her eyes remained overcast and grey from the sadness trapped within.

I watched her in my vision, disappear, teleporting, to a place of further comfort before my sight returned to the dark forest as the vision faded away.

I sat in silence for what seemed like hours when a hand landed on my shoulder forcing me to turn to the stranger.

I gasped in surprise at the figure I faced.

"Alice."

_A/N: Who in the world could have surprised Alice like that?? What did you think? Review and let me know!! Until next time.... - Ansacht  
_


	22. The Fear Before the Flames

**The Fear Before the Flames**

_A/N:_

_Sorry about the lack of updates for a while guys. A lot has been happening with my personal and work life. Nothing new. I'm going to court for that reckless driving charge from my accident on the 23rd. I'm pleading not guilty and defending myself. If I go to jail, don't expect an update any time soon. If I don't go to jail and just get fined or if they drop the charges, expect another chapter in celebration. No Bella/Alice in this chapter but I promise, the next one will have SOME interaction between the two and then I am going to start wrapping the story up. For those of you who have been reading loyally, I thank you with all my heart and I really want you to know that I appreciate your time and I appreciate the reviews that are left for this story, good or bad. I love you guys._

_-Ansacht  
_

_This Chapter's Musical Inspiration: **Glitter in the Air**_ **by Pink**

**DISCLAIMER: Dear SM: Thanks for letting me borrow Alice and Bella for this story. I know I don't own them but I have gone and taken them shopping as a thanks for their time but I will return them by their 10pm curfew so no worries. - Ansacht**

**Previously:**

_I sat in silence for what seemed like hours when a hand landed on my shoulder forcing me to turn to the stranger._

_I gasped in surprise at the figure I faced._

_"Alice."_

**Alice POV:**_  
_

"JACOB!!"

I jumped out of the tree in surprise, leaving a good amount of space between us. I was so lost in thought that I didn't hear him nor did I smell him. I'm losing my touch.

Jacob remained on the tree branch, his shoulders were tense. He was calm. Dangerously calm.

"Where is Bella?"

I stared at him, not knowing what to say, how to explain, or even really where to start. I shook my head.

"Alice. Don't toy with me. Where. Is. Bella?"

His voice remained calm but on the edge. I can see him begin to shake. He is angry.

"Jacob, a lot has gone on. Bella is safe. We've got some major problems right now that we need to…"

A vision of Jacob moving quickly and back handing me flew by my head. I ducked mere seconds before his hand flew by my head.

"Jacob! Wait! Stop!"

I felt his hand around my neck. I allowed him to squeeze. Not needing the air, I only struggled with the pain of his grip. I let my arms fall to my side to let him think I was defeated.

"Alice. I swear I will kill you if you don't tell me exactly where Bella is right now."

I made a sudden move and brought my fallen arms up and pushed Jacob hard in the chest, sending him flying to the opposite side. He crashed into the trees at the edge of the clearing, the sound of the trunks breaking echoed through the forest. He got up. Eyes in a dangerous glare met mine and we stalked each other in a predatory circle, waiting for the other to attack first.

"Jacob. She is safe. I would never hurt her. There has been a vampire army seeking to destroy humans and they want Bella and my family to join them. It is led by a child, a child with the power to charm and persuade others to follow him…the child's name is…."

"HANS." Jacob stood up straight and completed my sentence. He stopped moving and I stared at him as he nodded knowingly.

"I know of him. My tribe was ravaged by some of his so-called army. We managed to send them off. They spoke of using Bella as their weapon. That's why I need to know where Bella is, I can't let this happen."

We both stood motionless, at opposite ends of the clearing, studying each other, judging each other.

"That makes two of us."

Jacob cocked his head to the right like the little puppy dog he is, mouth open, about to say something.

I heard a crunch of leaves close by and I raised my hand for him to remain silent. We both turned and got into our predatory stances, ready to attack the threat.

It became eerily silent.

We crouched down and listened. I roamed my surrounding with my senses and caught something familiar. I looked at Jacob and he smirked.

A vision flashed through my eyes again. I looked at Jacob.

"Jacob!"

I saw a figure in blue hit Jacob, sending him down on the ground. A figure in black came at me but only held me back as I watched the figure in blue inject Jacob with what could only be a tranquilizer. Jacob's body went limp.

The figure in black let me go, the hood of the cloak removed and Andres stood smiling, I looked up at Raul in blue looking down at Jacob.

"Nice fishing. He's the Alpha of the wolves, soon we'll have them on our side. You're a good luck charm. When you finally reel in Bella, we can finally move forward with the plan."

Andres grinned at me before heading over to help Raul drag a passed out Jacob out of the clearing.

Shit. I sat on the ground and put my head in my hands.

What the hell have I done?

**Bella POV:**

I sat on the roof of the Cullen house, the stars shining brightly. I was bored. I was worried. I was watching.

I saw a movement in front of the house, near the forest. A wolf came out of the clearing, one of Jacob's boys. Overjoyed, I got off the roof, sent Carlisle a mental message. I smiled when I heard him jump from his office chair in surprise. I forgot to knock again….but my amusement at the reaction never gets old. I took off at a run towards the cloudy grey and black wolf at the clearing, changing into my own chocolate and white form.

I stopped abruptly and blocked his path, my form protective. This is my territory and its best he doesn't forget, even if he is a friend. I spotted three pairs of eyes from the forest, no doubt some of the pack he runs with, glaring at me in warning.

_You are entering the Cullen's property. Do you belong in Jacob's pack?_

I sent the mental message to the wolf, trying to sound professional and suppressing my excitement at seeing another wolf. It had been long since I changed into this form.

_Jacob has been captured. Your Alice is to blame. She is a traitor. I only came to let you know that if she interferes with us again, we will kill her. I am sorry Bella._

I growled at his words. I heard my family making their way out in front of the house. The wolves in the forest grew uneasy but they remained silent. I felt a sense of pride knowing that I have a pack watching my back too and there was no way these other wolves are touching my Alice. It's best that they know that.

_If you touch her, I will kill you all. I swear it._

His return growl was fierce and very angry. The other wolves growled as well but they were silenced by my own family's short snap. I watched the wolf in front of me but he made no move to attack, he tried to reason with me.

_How can you say that when your own best friend was captured? She is loyal to the child-vampire seeking to destroy humans and you will stand by and let her live?_

I was taken back by his words. I understood what he was saying. Alice hasn't given me any real information, it's all just a waiting game. This could be a trap. My love for her demands that I trust her and I really do but this wolf is right. What if this really is a trap? My doubt made my heart clench and I shook my head in an attempt to clear it. Not Alice.

_Don't touch her. Don't make any moves. I will deal with Alice as I see fit. We are all against the same enemy. We will do better in working together. Meet us here tomorrow night, bring the pack. We need to make a plan to save Jacob and destroy the annoying child but NO ONE touches Alice._

I looked him straight in the eye, challenging him to refuse. He nodded his agreement, his unease showing in his eyes. I heard some of the voices of the other pack members rise up in my head, arguing, reasoning but the wolf in front of me growled to silence them.

_We will not touch her but if she attacks, we will kill her to protect ourselves. Until tomorrow night, Bella._

He ran back into the woods and I saw the other glowing eyes retreat with him. When I turned, I saw the rest of the family, Esme stood with a robe in her hand. I ran back and Esme wrapped the robe around me as soon as I morphed back to my original form. I nodded to her in thanks and acknowledged everyone.

"Jacob has been taken, at Alice's hand. Tomorrow night we meet with the wolves. We work together, we form a plan. We will reconvene later. Please give me a few hours to gather…gather my thoughts."

I walked back inside the house and turned my eyes away from Carlisle's concerned eyes. I went straight to my room. Our room. Mine and Alice's.

I heard the rest of the family make their way inside, silent, no doubt Carlisle had made a gesture to them to keep it that way and allow me to think.

If only the emptiness and fear would go away.

The feeling of doubt came back to accompany me in my misery and soon enough I felt a wave of dry sobs rack through my body.

Could Alice be leading me to a trap?

No. Not Alice.

I was fighting with myself.

Not Alice.

**Alice POV:**

Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit.

"Alice. Stop pacing about."

I stopped mid step and looked up to where the irritating interruption came from. Hans was watching me from a tree up above the clearing. Even in the dark, I could see his small figure.

I stopped. I had gotten better at blocking my mind and always kept it closed in case of any intruder. I looked at Hans and reinforced my blocked mind, just in case before looking at the child inquisitively. He just shrugged. The evil little monster.

"I merely wanted to congratulate you with your capture of the Quileute wolf alpha. A job well done. With him, I can control his pack. You killed two birds with one stone….or maybe five birds….wait, how many wolves are in his pack??"

He looked at me with amusement in his face, obviously expecting me to smile at his little joke. His face had cute dimples that showed when he smiled. A façade of evil. Damn evil dimples. I plastered a fake smile and even gave him my high pitched giggle for show.

"Thank you."

I curtsied for shits and giggles.

I felt the guilt run through me as the words came out of my mouth awkwardly, hanging in the air.

Hans nodded before jumping from the tree, landing like a hell cat on his two feet. A graceful little hell cat that needed to be drowned.

I immediately frowned at my dark thoughts, feeling even guiltier in comparing this little monster to a cute little cat. The kitty drowning made me sick. All this darkness is starting to rub off on me. I need to get out of here.

Hans clapped his hand loudly to get me out of my thoughts.

"Earth to Alice. Please contact Bella and let her know she has only two nights to decide, if she does not choose a side then I will assume she is against me and I will destroy her. Go to her now. I assume you know where to find her."

His eyes flickered to me in annoyance, a deeper look into them showed some suspicion. He turned around and walked towards the edge of the clearing.

"I will go tonight." I answered to his back. He turned back to me and gave me a smirk.

"That was not a request, it was an order. Know the difference my dear Alice."

He walked out of the clearing and I suppressed the need to attack the little monster.

I breathed in an unnecessary breath to control myself and began to pace again as I lost myself in my thoughts. I don't know how long I paced, trying to figure out how to approach the family, what to say, how to say it....it was all so jumbled up in my head.

Hans was suspicious. My plan was beginning to look bleak. The timeline has been significantly moved up. We have tomorrow and the next day to move forward with this child's destruction. This is too soon.

I finally left the clearing letting out a sigh of frustration. I still didn't know how to deliver Hans's death sentence. I shook my head and let out a growl of frustration.

So this is it.

I made my way to the family house, refusing to look to the future for any indication of how this little reunion would turn out.

No.

I was too afraid to see rejection.

* * *

Andres and Raul stood outside of the clearing, watching Alice leave while Hans had his eyes trained to the sky. The sun was beginning to rise.

"Andres, follow her. Make sure she delivers the correct message."

Andres looked at Hans with confusion on his face.

"But master, won't she know she is being followed. Alice sees the future."

Hans smiled.

"I know. I don't care if she knows you are following her. Actually, I want you to be discreet but leave marks to ensure she _KNOWS_ you are following her. This keeps her in line dear Andres. I need you to keep an eye on her, she has been acting strangely. It's good for her to know that I value loyalty and you are there to ensure that she is loyal only to me. Understood? With our plans coming close to full execution, I can not risk a betrayal. Knowing she is being watched, she will be less likely to do anything stupid."

Andres nodded in understanding.

Hans motioned towards Raul with an absentminded hand, motioning for him to return with him, leaving Andres behind.

Andres walked confidently out towards the same path Alice had taken and began tracking her scent.

_A/N:_

_So...Thoughts? Comments? Just press that review button and let me know where you're mind is at after this chapter. Don't you just hate Hans? I certainly do. He's keeping our two lovers apart. Die Hans! Die!! - Wait....that's my job isn't it? :)  
_


	23. Yeah, We're Going Down

**Yeah, We're Going Down**

_A/N: I'm not in jail. Sorry it took so long, I got sick from stress, exhaustion, and dehydration. It had been a stressful couple of weeks at work plus I had to deal with the court thing. They are pushing my court date back to May 19th. I'll deal with that when it comes along. Anyways, I promised some of you some Alice/Bella stuff and well, here it is. I hope you guys like it. I'm not the greatest when it comes to smut writing so....I want you to know I tried. It's hard to describe feelings and desires. Anyways, I hope I did okay. Sorry about the back and forth POV views between Alice and Bella, I wanted to make sure we saw the story and happenings from both of them. We're beginning to wind down now. :)_

_Happy reading y'all. _

_-Ansacht_

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the title, that's OneRepublic's, I don't own Alice or Bella or Twilight, that's SM's. What do I own? Nothing, not even myself...I belong to my girlfriend. :)**

This Chapter's Musical Inspiration:_ All the Right Moves _by OneRepublic

**BPOV:**

_Bella…._

I opened my eyes surprised.

Quickly getting up out of bed, I looked out the window of the room. A figure stood at the edge of the clearing, where the wolves were a couple of hours ago. The familiar figure stood straight, reeking of confidence, and absolutely stunning.

"Alice."

I heard movement from the rest of the family as they stopped whatever they were doing and made their way to the nearest window to gape at the pixie.

Alice stood straight, tense, waiting for us.

I began to make my way to the door before I realized that I still wore the robe Esme had given me the night before. I moved at vampire speed, grabbing clothes from the closet, getting dressed and making my way to the door with the rest of my family.

They were waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs, unsure how to approach Alice. I nodded at Carlisle and made my way to the door. Emmett looked unsure, he was ready to fight but his face showed his discomfort at the thought of fighting his sister.

Actually, everyone looked uncomfortable.

I opened the door and stepped out and at vampire speed, I made my way to Alice. I felt the wind swirl around me as the rest of my family followed, their speed disrupting the air around us. They formed a tense semi circle around me. I stood in the middle as calm as the eye of a storm.

"Alice."

I allowed her name to be a simple acknowledgment.

Alice nodded and her eyes danced around the rest of the family, not allowing any direct eye contact.

"I have been sent with a message from Hans."

Her eyes connected with mine, her face was emotionless. Curious, I opened my mind, hoping to get a read on where her loyalty may really lie.

_Bella? Can you hear me? I am being followed…._

My eyes widened and I nodded at her, to the observer it was a given permission to deliver the message.

"What does little Hans want now?"

I kept up the physical conversation. If she really is being followed then I need to keep the façade going.

"He wants you to know that you have until tomorrow night to decide where to lay your allegiance. Ignoring him forces him to assume you are against him and he will destroy you. All of you."

I nodded in understanding. The way she had said all of you made my skin craw. She was too good at this evil stuff.

We were silent but our eyes burned into each other's.

_Andres is following me Bella. I need to get rid of him. I have much to tell you. It's time._

I looked to the woods before granting her an answer.

_I will handle him. Just keep the façade up. Meet us here tonight._

She looked confused. The rest of the family were also becoming increasingly uneasy because it seems like Alice and I are having a staring contest.

_But Bella…he will follow me, I can't…_

I shook my head.

_Trust me. Go._

She seemed to be fighting with herself but then nodded in defeat.

"Tell Hans he will have my answer by tomorrow night."

She smirked, I hope for effect, before turning away.

"The lines have been drawn, it's time you pick a side."

She looked at the rest of the family and shook her head.

"What a waste."

Emmett growled and I put my hand up to keep him in control as Alice turned and left. She was WAY too good at that.

"What happened to her!?!"

Emmett sounded exasperated but the only answer to his question was the silence Alice left behind.

**APOV:**

I made my way back into the woods and heard Andres following me. He is so loud, I didn't need to see the future for me to know that Hans sent him to follow me.

I delivered my message as I was supposed to. I assume that was why Hans wanted me followed, he wants to make sure the message reaches its audience. Another one of his paranoid actions about loyalty. So predictable.

I cringed at the way my family looked at me. A traitor. Even though I wanted them to see me that way for the moment, it didn't stop it from hurting.

I heard Andres trip over a root and rolled my eyes. What an idiot.

I don't know what Bella is planning but she had asked me to trust her. This could be a trap but I don't think she's capable of that.

I trust Bella too much. I love her too much not to.

I made my way back to Hans, dropping in to tell him that his message has been delivered and Bella will have a decision by tomorrow night. Hans merely looked at me then looked up as Andres came into sight.

Andres nodded at Hans and I was dismissed.

I ran back into the woods and soon heard Andres nearby again. I rolled my eyes. How is Bella going to shake this hound off me?

I began to run, the trees blurred past me. I heard Andres begin to follow and I pushed myself faster.

At first, I heard him running near me but then I got lost in my own thoughts as I ran.

I don't know how long I ran but when I stopped, I realized that everything was silent and Andres was no longer following me.

**BPOV:**

I left the family at the house, telling them to get ready for the meeting with the wolves.

I turned into my wolf form and ran into the woods where Alice exited.

I caught and memorized her scent. I also picked up the scent of her stalker, Andres, and began following it.

I caught up with the two, keeping myself far enough so that my wolf scent can not be caught yet close enough that I can follow.

I was quiet. I didn't need the scent to follow this Andres, he was the worse stalker ever, making plenty of noise and being rather clumsy for a vampire. I rolled my eyes, this would be an easy one.

I ran parallel Andres, keeping stride on his left. Close enough to see him but far enough to keep my scent masked still. It helped that the wind was blowing towards me, it carried his scent to me but not mine to this clumsy idiot.

After a couple more strides, I pounced.

He never knew what hit him.

I allowed Alice to run further on freely, morphing back to my vampire form and starting a nice fire to burn away one of our problems.

**APOV:**

I retraced my steps, trying to catch Andres's scent. It was gone. A burning smell caught my nose instead, I followed the smell to a small fire pit, recently burned out, the smoke making its way up past the trees.

A torn black cloak was on the ground beside the fire.

Andres's cloak.

I looked at the fire and my eyes widened at the realization that Andres was gone. I smiled.

Bella.

As if she heard me, Bella stepped into sight. My eyes widened at the realization that she was naked. Very naked.

I licked my lips and felt my body burn with desire. I was made aware of the pool of warmth forming between my legs. Bella's eyes widened then she smiled.

"Alice. I didn't expect you to…well, I….sorry."

Bella attempted to cover herself, obviously embarrassed. I stared openly and only realized what I was doing when she shifted uneasily under my gaze.

"Sorry. I..sorry."

I couldn't help myself from mumbling. I looked around and realized the only thing available was Andres's torn up cloak. It should be enough until we got her something else. I walked to her, and handed her the cloak.

"I'm sorry, it's the only thing we have."

Bella nodded and wrapped it around her body like a towel, I had already turned my head to give her privacy from my staring eyes.

She reached out and touched my hand.

"Alice. Look at me."

I looked at her and saw my own burning need reflected in her eyes. We stood there, staring at each other, daring the other to make the first move. It felt like I was at the edge of a cliff.

I groaned and in that moment, Bella lunged forward and caught my lips, pushing me into a free-fall.

The fire began to burn through my skin starting from my lips. My body was tingling.

I pressed my lips harder into hers and allowed my tongue to beg for entrance. Bella moaned deeply, allowing me to taste her mouth. Our tongue began a delicate dance.

I felt her hand move down to my ass, pulling me even closer, allowing our hips to come into contact with each other. I wrapped my arms around her neck, deepening the kiss even further. I felt myself drown in the fire.

Bella picked me up quickly, earning a squeal at her act of dominance. She laughed before lowering me to the ground.

Soon my clothes were discarded and the cloak was back on the ground. I felt myself get even wetter at the sight of her very naked body, again. She smirked, knowingly.

She joined me on the ground, skin to skin, two cold bodies creating warmth. My hands roamed her back as she trailed kisses from my temple down to my neck. She nipped at my neck, making me yelp.

I ran my hands through her hair when her journey led her to my right nipple. She bit down gently and I arched my back in pleasure. She began to suckle it, occasionally letting her tongue flick and lick it, a promise of what is to come later.

She lavished the same attention on my left nipple and I tangled my fingers through her hair, keeping her in place.

I felt the heat between my legs burn. I tugged her up from my nipple and placed my mouth by her ear, flicking her ear with my tongue, I whispered my needs to her.

"Please Bella….touch me…"

I was burning with desire and I needed her to touch me, be inside me. I needed her to keep me warm yet cool me down. I needed her everywhere.

It's like every single cell in my body demanded her attention.

I felt her hands trail down my side. She caressed the inside of my thigh yet avoiding the place where I needed her. I squirmed and she laughed lightly. She tickled my curls. I groaned at the sensation.

"Do you trust me Alice?"

I whimpered my response, I couldn't think when she was so close….

She grazed my warmth with her fingers and I gasped at the sudden wave of pleasure, forcing my eyes shut. I arched my back to get more contact but she pulled back.

"Bella!!"

I was getting frustrated. I opened my eyes, only to be caught in the web of need and mischief in her amber orbs.

I felt her fingers at my entrance, teasing me but refusing to enter me. I squirmed.

Inside. Inside. I just need her inside. My mind was begging shamelessly.

I felt her fingers wiggling at the entrance, just allowing me to feel her presence there. A slow teasing.

I felt her mouth move back to my right nipple licking it to the same rhythm that her fingers were teasing my entrance.

"Alice. You are so wet."She murmured after releasing my hardened nipple from her mouth. She made a move towards my left nipple.

"BELLA!"

I felt her bite my nipple suddenly as she entered me fully. I felt myself surround her fingers, the pain and pleasure burning through me. If she was human, I would have broken skin when I dragged my nails hard across her back in surprise.

She began a solid rhythm as she moved her fingers within me. She brought me close then slowed down to prolong my pleasure. My back arched, trying to bring her in deeper.

I knew I wasn't going to last much longer and it seemed Bella did too.

She quickly moved and placed her tongue on my clit, pulling me to the edge, her tongue's rhythm matched her fingers.

I felt my orgasm building, her tongue's increasing pressure and her fingers made my head hazy. I moaned repeatedly, the rhythm of her tongue and fingers increased speed. I pushed her head closer, grinding myself into her.

The faster Bella went, the bigger my orgasm built. My moan became a scream. I got louder and louder until I fell off the edge and my body convulsed, I wrapped my legs around Bella, my body arching off the ground in pleasure.

Bella held me, keeping her fingers still within me as she watched me lose control, her eyes dark with desire. I whimpered.

"God, Bella."Bella slowly pulled her fingers out, smiling. She kissed my lips.

"Oh, Alice. I've missed you so much."

I smiled, pulling her in for a deeper kiss.

I put my mouth to her ear.

"I want you."

Bella moaned and I flipped us over.

It was my turn and I had wanted to touch Bella for so long.

I wanted her so much, I didn't bother waiting.

I knew Bella was already wet, I can smell her and my heart twisted in excitement at tasting her.

I trailed kisses down Bella's body. Stopping at her nipple, teasing it with my tongue, feeling the nipple harden in my mouth. I lavished both breasts with loving attention while allowing my fingers to trace her curls.

Bella moaned deeply, like a half growl. I smiled.

I trailed kisses and nibbled my way further down and Bella's breathing picked up. Air that we no longer need filled and emptied in her vampire lungs. We are so human when it comes to love and desire.

"Alice…."

I love hearing her say my name, especially when it sounds like a purr.

I positioned myself in front of her warmth, seeing it glistening with her juices. I traced her private beauty with my fingers, only soft touches that produced little moans from my love.

I opened her further, letting me see her entrance clearly. I blew into her, letting the air caress her clit. Bella whimpered.

"Please."

I rolled my tongue and slowly entered her. She arched her back, forcing me further inside. I began a slow, sensual rhythm.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh…."Bella let out a long sigh.

I quickened the pace for a little bit then slowed down, teasing her as she teased me.

I pulled my tongue out and licked her whole length. She shivered and sighed.

I found her clit and sucked gently before licking it up and down, varying the pressure.

She moaned out many variations of "oh".

I increased the speed of my licks before entering her with two fingers.

Bella yelped in pleasure as she began to grind her hips on me. I pushed my fingers in and out quickly, curling it on her spot.

She was close.

I increased the pleasure on her clit and when I felt her tighten around my fingers. I curled it and gently bit her clit.

Bella screamed and her body shook.

I held her as she held me, anchoring her as she rode her orgasm down. Her hair tossed around her and her fingers gripping the ground, the intensity was fulfilling.

Her breathing was labored and she allowed herself to finally relax, it was then that I allowed my fingers to pull out.

I licked my fingers before kissing her, letting her taste her own desire.

I smiled before collapsing in her arms with a sigh.

"I love you Bella."

She kissed me on the forehead before answering me.

"And I love you Alice."

I snuggled in closer and we remained there, wrapped in each other's arms peacefully.

The world can wait.

_A/N: Next...the meeting with the wolves...and some surprise guests dropping in!!_


	24. Meet Your Storm

**Meet Your Storm**

_A/N: Sorry it's been a long time guys. I appreciate you all being so patient with me. I've just been such a busy bee. I'm going back to court this Wednesday, the 19th. Wish me luck! Happy reading y'all!_

_-Ansacht_

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine. I am so jealous!  
**

This chapter's musical inspiration: _Harbor _by Vienna Teng

**BPOV:**

Alice and I spent the rest of the day in each other's arms. We made love over and over again, neither tiring, neither able to satiate the need that burned between us.

It was not until the sun began to set that we had to begrudgingly tear ourselves away from each other. Alice must deliver my answer to Hans and I must go back to my family and the wolves. Tonight is the meeting.

I watched as Alice stumbled around gracefully putting on her clothes while I remained naked. No need for clothes since I planned on traveling back in my wolf form.

We were silent in our preparations to return to the real world. I was still unsure of what to say or how to go about with anything when Alice's melodious voice disrupted our hesitant silence.

"Bella. Tonight, bring the wolves to this same clearing. Since it is by my hands that Jacob was taken then it will be by my hands that he shall be returned. Hans will not be happy at your answer and I am sure he will need at least another day or two to gather up his forces for destruction. My taking of Jacob will be my note of betrayal but if it all goes well, he will not find out until the morning. By then, we must be ready for an attack, he still has a sizeable army with him. The rest will need more time which will give us enough time to regroup if necessary."

I nodded my head, my eyebrows furrowed in worry. This could be really dangerous for her. Making up my mind to demand that at least someone meet her to help her free Jacob, I saw the dangerous look she was giving me.

"No. Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen, you will not send anyone to help me free Jacob. I have seen that ending and it does not end well for our side. I like to win so allow me to do this alone. It will be easier for me to gain access by myself without having to explain the presence of another. Trust me."

I smirked at her. I really can't escape from this future-seeing pixie. In fact, I don't really want to. I looked at the fully dressed beauty in front of me. She brought her face closer to mine and she gave me a small tired smile before kissing the tip of my nose.

"Be safe."

With that, she left the clearing quickly and I allowed my body to form into the wolf. I expanded my mind shield pushing one thought towards my Alice.

_I love you…._

**APOV:**

I smiled when I heard Bella's words reverberate through my mind.

"I love you too."

I allowed my spoken answer to get carried away by the passing wind.

The branches blurred past me as I made my way back to Hans. I had already foreseen his anger. This gave me the perfect cover. He will be busy all night sending messengers to gather the rest of his army and organizing his current army for the first attack on Bella and my family. Tonight's the night to take the advantage.

I slowed my pace as I entered the camp. Everyone looked at me but paid no mind. They know me, what suspicion should they have of me?

I made my way to a sizeable shack dwelling. Hans's little shack. He looked up from his small desk and tilted his head in expectation.

"Well? What do you have for me Alice?"

I did not look him in the eye.

"She refuses to join us Master."

As soon as he words left my mouth, the table was overturned and the angry child screamed a nasty temper tantrum.

"FOOL! She is an absolute fool! She could have been my queen! I would have worshipped her and given her everything she wanted. I would have allowed her family to live had she asked for it, as long as they remained obedient! RAUL!"

I controlled myself, refusing to let the rage erupt from within me. His Queen? This little pipsqueak wanted MY Bella for himself? I took a deep unnecessary breath. Raul ran into the shack and Hans began to bark out orders of organizing the army to attack tomorrow afternoon. He called for messengers to immediately bring back all of his followers here as soon as possible. I watched the little devil and had to control my body from reaching out and shaking him until his brain falls out.

I took another breath and excused myself. I had other pressing matters to take care of.

The camp was in chaos, vampires were running about, handling whatever business they had. I walked around calmly until I reached where they kept Jacob. He was in a tent, constantly drugged up. The small man, which I was told was a doctor as a human watched over him, almost with care. He looked up and shook his head almost remorsefully.

I looked at him, searching his eyes for one thing and I found it there. Compassion, he holds them in his eyes like Carlisle always did.

"I am taking him tonight. This can not go on like this. You are free to accompany me if you can keep up."

I saw his eyes widen at my offer and he nodded. I made my way to lift up Jacob. It was almost comical how easy it was to hoist him on to my shoulders, a small creature like me with a giant mass of manflesh and muscles on my shoulders.

I heard Jacob groan. This would be so much easier if he was awake. I looked around and saw a wheelbarrow full of empty tranquilizer darts. I put Jacob down and made my way to it. The doctor smiled at me almost sheepishly.

"What we have given him could have killed an elephant ten times over."

I shook my head and began emptying the wheel barrow of its contents. The doctor, understanding what I was doing, helped finish the job. I made my way to Jacob, picked him up and put him on the wheelbarrow. He was too big, his legs and arms were hanging limply out of the sides. I looked around again and covered his body with a bloody cloth. This way, I can pass him as just another body after a meal.

It was perfect.

I signaled the doctor to keep silent and follow me.

I pushed the wheelbarrow out into the chaos and just silently made my way towards the edge of the clearing. No one suspected anything. This was just so easy.

I was at the edge of the clearing about to make an exit when I heard a cough behind me.

"What do you think you are doing?"

Raul stood behind me holding the doctor by the neck. I stiffened and looked at him before giving him a smile.

"Cleaning up. What do you think?"

Raul looked at me confused.

"I'm trying to dump as many of the bodies as I can. You boys are so dirty, always leaving the bodies around. It's disgusting. Come here and look at how many I've already had to pick up for you dirt bags."

I motioned for him to come into the dark forest. He let go of the doctor and looked at me suspiciously before going into the forest after me.

Wrong move. He looked in front of him, saw no bodies and as soon as he turned. I dismembered his head from his body in one quick motion. I gave the doctor an all clear and forced the poor guy to carry Raul's body and head as I pushed the wheelbarrow towards the clearing where Bella and the wolves should be waiting. I don't have time to make a fire now so it'll just have to wait.

**BPOV:**

As Alice requested, I led the wolves to the clearing. They wanted to talk strategy to save Jacob. When I was too silent, they pressed me again to take action against Alice. They went back and forth on saving Jacob and killing Alice until I had enough.

"QUIET! I am so tired of all of you talking. Alice will not be killed. Jacob will be saved. It is as simple as that. Tomorrow, we have a battle against Hans."

Everyone gasped and soon everyone again erupted with questions.

"Hans is not happy that I refuse to join him. I sent him my message at sunset. He has a small army now that he will bring tomorrow. He has even more to join his army and mobilize against us in a couple of days."

Everyone became quiet at my revelation of a war, the silence was eerie.

We all turned to our left and saw figures walk into the shadows. The Volturi.

"Daughter. It seems you might need our help."

Aro's voice made the wolves growl defensively. I looked at them and calmed them down.

"He is my Father. He means no harm. Do you?"

I looked at Aro and he nodded. I just looked at him with everyone else, waiting for him to continue.

"I still have control of some of my most loyal guards. With all of us banded together, we are as formidable an army as they are."

A loud thud resounded in the clearing and we all looked up again to find a man shuffling to get up after tripping on a root, a decapitated body was on the ground in front of him and Alice stood beside him wielding a wheelbarrow with a passed out Jacob as its passenger.

She looked at everyone defiantly.

"Surprise?"

Everyone stared at her in disbelief and confusion.

I laughed.

Loudly.

_A/N: So there you have it. Sorry if it's really short. I don't have much time on my hands these days. Next chapter, we will have more strategies, more planning, and lots of forgiving and loving and all that good family reunion stuff. :)_

_You like it, you hate it? Review please!_

_-Ansacht  
_


	25. All For Love

**All For Love**

_A/N: I know this is a very short chapter but I wanted to let you guys know that I am not dead or in jail (thankfully). I got charged with Improper Driving at court and had to pay a fee but at least it wasn't reckless driving. This is a short chapter that acts as a little bridge to the coming war plus I felt the need to have a chapter where Alice officially gets brought back to the "good side"._

_I also want to thank every single one of you that left me a review for last chapter and for all the other chapters before that. You guys are abso-freaking-lutely awesome. I hope you guys like this one…well, if not, then leave me a review to tell me anyway._

_Happy reading y'all!_

_-Ansacht_

**Disclaimer: If Bella and Alice (and the rest of Twilight) were mine, I wouldn't need a disclaimer would I? :)  
**

This Chapter's Musical Inspiration: _All For Love_ by Serena Ryder

**APOV:**

I smiled as Bella's laughter reverberated around the clearing.

Aro glared at me with a disapproving smirk on his face. I must have missed the memo about making a graceful and shadowy entrance in a clearing, which according to my visions, he was a master at.

Everyone just looked shocked, at least until Bella's laughter finally died down. Enter awkward silence.

I stood there looking at everyone and being ogled in return.

The wolves seemed to have regained some of their composures because they began to growl, at me, no less.

Bella looked at Aro and gave him a returning smirk. She then gave the wolves a meaningful look, demanding silence.

"Welcome Alice."

She stepped forward towards me. The family took their place behind her, flanking her, just in case I was dangerous.

I smiled at them to show hostility to be the last thing on my mind.

"I brought you guys some peace offerings!"

Bella laughed again as I showcased my traveling companion and load.

"I brought the family a new friend. This is Dr. Andrews. He helped me save Jacob. He has Carlisle's compassion for humanity."

I heard Dr. Andrews shuffle forward and Bella looked at him then nodded at Carlisle to accept him. Carlisle smiled at Dr. Andrews and they shook hands.

"For the wolves, I brought back Jacob. He's kinda sleeping but not dead."

I wheeled the big lump of a man over to where the wolves stood. They eyed me suspiciously and waited for me to back away from the wheelbarrow before retrieving Jacob.

"For the Volturi, I have one of the traitors."

I tossed them Raul's body first then his head.

"Andres has already been killed and burned….by Bella herself."

The remaining guards loyal to the Volturi stepped forward, waiting for Aro to give the word to attack if necessary. Aro nodded at me in acknowledgement before saying what everyone's thinking.

"How can you prove that you no longer work for Hans?"

I met his eyes and offered my hands.

"I bring you information of Hans's plans, Aro. Had we joined you when you asked my family to, we would all be dead. You underestimated his power. I sought out a different path. You all saw me as a traitor because I refused to be against him. In truth, I never betrayed you. I said I was going to find another way to get rid of this child without losing everyone and I have found it. Go ahead, learn for yourself."

I extended my hands to him and he took it in his. His eyes glazed over as he watched and listened to my thoughts.

The clearing was thick with tension as everyone waited for Aro's findings.

He dropped my hand before turning to his guards, shaking his head. The guards relaxed at Aro's commands.

"Interesting. You are much more talented than I had originally thought. I see why Bella desires you so."

Bella threw her hands up in exasperation.

"Father!"

Everyone finally relaxed and I found myself enveloped in my family's hugs.

"Don't you ever scare us like that again!"

Esme hugged me tightly. Everyone laughed and I found myself in hug after hug, feeling the love warm up my cold body.

It's been too long.

I squealed as Emmett picked me up and twirled me. He stopped only when we heard a cough.

Bella looked at Emmett with an amused look.

"O-kay. She's all yours!"

Emmett dropped me in front of Bella before scurrying away, dragging the rest of the family with him.

Bella smiled at me. Her eyes pierced mine and she faced me then took my hands in hers.

She broke out into the most adorable pout.

"How come everyone got a present and I didn't?"

I laughed at her silliness before kissing her lightly. I mustered up all the love I could possibly and impossibly have for her into the gentle kiss. It wasn't a passion filled kiss, it was a kiss to hail the return of a long lost lover. It was gentle, it was taking, it was giving, it was yearning, it was familiar, it was a welcome home. I no longer had to be the supposed traitor or snake in the grass, a mole in the enemy's camp. I am Alice Cullen and I am where I belong.

I pulled back and sighed before teasing the beauty that carries my heart.

"Am I not a good enough gift?"

She smiled at that before pulling me into a kiss that promised more than just a home,

It held the promise of a bed.


End file.
